


The right way

by Nati



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Gets a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst and Humor, Fix-It, Force Bond (Star Wars), Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 43,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: Будущее всегда определяют решения настоящего. И никогда не известно, куда может привести сделанный выбор - к счастью или хаосу. Но делать выбор приходится всегда.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-18: http://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/p214723011.htm  
> 1) по заявке «Совет разрешил Оби-Вану взять Энакина в ученики, но только когда последнему исполнится тринадцать, так что 4 года Энакин прожил юнлингом в Храме под присмотром Йоды и других мастеров. Никто его к Палпатину не отпускал, естественно. И вот в тринадцать лет Эни становится учеником Оби-Вана, который хоть сам поднатореть успел и отойти от смерти Квай-Гона. Хотелось бы Энакина на СС (пусть кинет Палыча) и обикин».  
> 2) В тексте имеются отсылки к книгам «Ученик джедая» и «Странствия джедая», комиксам «Звёздные войны: Республика» и мультсериалу «Звёздные войны: Война клонов».  
> 3) Некоторые канонные события происходят в изменённом таймлайне.  
> 4) Все сияют, просто потому что вот так xD

— С ситхом сражение испытанием стало твоим. Его прошёл успешно ты. Звания достоин Рыцаря, хм, — размеренно сказал Йода.

Оби-Ван с почтением склонил голову. Он действительно был готов стать рыцарем-джедаем, но никогда не думал, что станет им таким образом. Слишком болезненным.

— Гордился тобой бы мастер твой, — продолжил Йода. — Хорошего он воспитал джедая. Окажешь честь кому в рыцари посвятить тебя?

Оби-Ван часто представлял церемонию посвящения. Как они с Квай-Гоном будут стоять в кругу перед Советом, как Мастер срежет ему падаванскую косичку и скажет напутственные слова, ознаменовывая окончание его ученичества и начало самостоятельного пути. Как Оби-Ван поблагодарит Квай-Гона за годы наставничества и отдаст ему косичку – в знак признательности и глубокого уважения.

Никогда – _ни единой секунды_ – Оби-Ван не думал, что его посвящением в рыцари станет погребальный костёр Мастера.

— Могу я попросить об этом вас, Гранд-магистр? Это будет для меня честью, — ещё ниже наклонил голову Оби-Ван.

— И честью будет для меня, — кивнул Йода. — Соберётся Совет на посвящение твоё. Но вопрос чувствую есть у тебя.

Оби-Ван задумался на секунду, но потом кивнул. Признаться честно, он не знал, как Совет теперь отнесётся к Энакину, когда Квай-Гон погиб. Оби-Ван, конечно, пообещал своему Мастеру, что обучит мальчика, но вдруг Совет будет против? И что делать, спорить с магистрами?

— Я хотел спросить насчёт Энакина, — осторожно начал Оби-Ван. — Совет разрешил Мастеру обучать его, но теперь… Могу ли я стать его учителем?

Йода вздохнул, как показалось Оби-Вану неодобрительно, и слегка покачал головой.

— Взрослый слишком для обучения юный Скайуокер, — протянул Гранд-магистр. — Сильны страсти в нём, трудности ждут большие. Против я, но даёт тебе разрешение Совет, однако до тринадцатилетия своего будет мальчик в Храме обучение проходить.

Оби-Ван выдохнул с облегчением. Это было, наверное, самое лучшее решение – несмотря на данное Квай-Гону обещание, он не чувствовал себя готовым становиться наставником. Его собственное падаванство оборвалось резко, нужно было время, чтобы привыкнуть к этому. У него было три года, чтобы подготовиться и действительно стать учителем.

— Спасибо, магистр, — поблагодарил Оби-Ван. — Если вы позволите, я сам сообщу Энакину эту новость.

Йода кивнул и мягко махнул рукой, давая своё разрешение. Оби-Ван склонил голову ещё раз, как-то отдалённо думая о том, что совсем скоро не обязан будет так безмолвно и безропотно отвечать на каждое действие магистров. Став рыцарем он получит право задавать вопросы и – иногда – не соглашаться с принимаемыми Советом решениями. И к нему тоже будут прислушиваться.

На Набу опускалась ночь, но многие ещё бодрствовали, поздравляя друг друга с победой. Оби-Ван кивал тем, кто здоровался с ним, но сам продолжил свой путь ко внутреннему саду, где его дожидался Энакин. Мальчик сидел один, заворожено наблюдая за кувшинками, медленно плавающими в фонтане. Оби-Ван невольно улыбнулся – Энакин не видел ничего, кроме песков Татуина и – мельком – огней Корусанта, так что сейчас с восторгом и трепетом наблюдал за буйной растительностью сада. Сила искрилась вокруг него от эмоций, и Оби-Ван на секунду даже восхитился этим сиянием.

— Господин, — повернулся к нему Энакин, словно ощутив его присутствие, и вскочил на ноги, низко кланяясь.

Оби-Ван закусил губу, видя в этом жесте покорное подчинение. Время поможет Энакину осознать, что он больше не раб, но вряд ли когда-нибудь поможет навсегда стереть из памяти годы невольничьей жизни.

— Просто Оби-Ван, — слегка улыбнулся Кеноби, присаживаясь на скамейку и беря руки Энакина в свои. — Завтра меня можно будет называть рыцарем, сейчас – просто Оби-Ван. Но никогда – господин.

Энакин кивнул и чуть сжал пальцы, как будто показывая, что понял и принял к сведению. Потом он огляделся по сторонам, словно что-то искал, а Оби-Ван уловил в Силе его эмоции: неуверенность, смущение, благодарность, отголоски радости, сомнение. У Энакина был какой-то вопрос, но он всё никак не мог отважиться его задать.

— Ты хочешь что-то у меня спросить? — мягко улыбнулся Оби-Ван.

— Да, — с облегчением выдохнул Энакин. — Я хотел спросить… Что теперь будет со мной? Мастер Квай-Гон хотел взять меня в ученики, но теперь… Меня отправят обратно на Татуин?

— Нет, — покачал головой Оби-Ван и почувствовал волну облегчения и надежды, которая буквально накрыла с головой. — Нет, Энакин. Квай-Гон обещал тебе, что ты станешь джедаем – и ты станешь. Я поговорил с Советом, они дали своё разрешение на твоё обучение.

— Вы будете моим Мастером? — взбудоражено спросил Энакин.

— Да, — улыбнулся Оби-Ван. — Но несколько лет ты проведёшь в Храме.

— Но зачем? — насупился тот. — Почему я не могу стать вашим учеником сразу?

— Потому что большинство юнлингов становятся падаванами к тринадцати годам, а до этого учатся основам, — отозвался Оби-Ван. — Ты будешь учиться у магистра Йоды, и поверь – это большая честь. Ты многое узнаешь, что нужно узнать, и к тринадцати будешь готов отправляться на миссии.

Оби-Ван надеялся, что его голос звучит спокойно и ободряюще. Энакин, судя по всему, не испытывал огромного желания оказаться в Храме, где до этого его встретили довольно холодно, совершенно один. Возможно, Оби-Вану стоило настоять, чтобы начать обучение мальчика уже сейчас, но… Нет, это была бы плохая идея. Никто так быстро не меняет роли с ученика на учителя. Энакину действительно будет лучше провести пару лет с мастерами Храма, а Оби-Вану – привыкнуть к изменившемуся статусу.

— Когда-то Храм стал моим домом, Энакин, — мягко сказал Кеноби, чуть сжимая пальцы мальчика, которые всё ещё держал в своих руках. — Это дом для всех нас и, я надеюсь, он станет домом и для тебя. Но если ты захочешь поговорить, то всегда можешь со мной связаться – и я непременно тебе отвечу.

— Вы… — неуверенно начал Энакин, но потом решительно вскинул голову. — Вы точно будете моим Мастером?

— Обещаю тебе, — улыбнулся Оби-Ван. — Если только сам не захочешь увидеть в мастерах кого-нибудь другого.

— Не захочу! — пылко возразил Энакин, от избытка чувств чуть не подпрыгнув на месте.

Оби-Ван тихо рассмеялся и, поддавшись порыву, поцеловал мальчика в лоб. Энакин смущённо затих и опустил взгляд вниз.

— Не захочу, — тише повторил он. — Я буду вас ждать.

— Вот и отлично, — подмигнул ему Оби-Ван. — А теперь, как насчёт пойти спать?

— Спать? — с таким чистым изумлением спросил Энакин, что Оби-Ван чуть не рассмеялся. — Но тут так красиво! Можно ещё погулять?

— Только если недолго, — чуть наклонил голову Оби-Ван. — Могу я составить тебе компанию?

— Конечно! — воскликнул Энакин и тут же ткнул пальцем в сторону выхода в город. — Пойдёмте туда!

— Ну пойдём, — усмехнулся Оби-Ван.

Возможно, прогулка по ночному городу с восторженно всё рассматривающим мальчиком поможет на некоторое время отвлечься от боли и пустоты, которая угнездилась там, где раньше была связь с Квай-Гоном.

***

— Оби-Ван! — Энакин с радостным возгласом бежал к нему навстречу, но тут же замер, увидев несколько старших джедаев, и попытался придать своему лицу спокойствие и невозмутимость. — Мастер Кеноби.

Оби-Ван не смог (и не захотел) сдержать улыбку, но преувеличенно серьёзно кивнул в ответ.

— Здравствуй, Энакин.

Проходящие мимо мастера только понимающе улыбнулись и кивнули Оби-Вану в приветствии. Энакин стоически подождал, когда они отойдут на некоторое расстояние, а затем радостно подпрыгнул и схватил Оби-Вана за руку.

— Вы вернулись! — радостно возвестил мальчик.

— Да, вернулся, — ответил Оби-Ван, чуть сжимая ладонь Энакина. — Как у тебя дела?

Глаза у того загорелись – судя по всему ему не терпелось рассказать всё, что произошло за те несколько месяцев, что они не виделись. Вообще-то, юнлинги обычно так рыцарей не встречали, но Оби-Ван готов был простить Энакину это нарушение правил, потому что все и так знали, что он станет его падаваном. Да и не так много друзей было у Скайуокера в Храме, хотя инструктора старались сделать всё возможное, чтобы Энакин не чувствовал себя белой вороной.

— Магистр Йода сказал, что мы уже скоро закончим с дополнительными занятиями, — поделился радостной новостью Энакин. — Он говорит, что я делаю большие успехи!

— Это замечательно, — улыбнулся Оби-Ван. — С дополнительными медитациями тоже скоро закончите?

Энакин скривился, всем своим видом выражая отношение к этому бесполезному – на его взгляд – времяпровождению. Медитации действительно давались ему с большим трудом, очищать разум было сложно, а уж отпускать все эмоции в Силу – ещё сложнее. Оби-Ван был рад, что этому мальчика учат всё-таки инструктора, а не он сам. Возможно подобные мысли были малодушными, но Кеноби действительно не знал, как обучать ребёнка с нуля.

— С медитациями мы не закончим никогда, — буркнул Энакин, вызывая у Оби-Вана улыбку. — Когда я уже стану вашим падаваном и мы полетим на миссию?

— Как только ты сдашь экзамен, — подмигнул ему Оби-Ван. — Осталось не так долго.

— Ещё три года! — воскликнул Энакин, взмахнув руками, но потом смущённо сцепил их замком за спиной.

— И они пролетят совершенно незаметно, — отозвался Оби-Ван. — Кстати, у тебя сейчас свободное время?

Судя по тому, как Энакин отвёл глаза и поджал губы, время у него как раз было для медитаций. Наверное, Оби-Вану следовало отчитать его и отправить выполнять задание, но он решил не делать этого. Несмотря на взбудораженность мальчика и его эмоциональные рассказы, в Силе ощущалась смутная тоска и грусть – он скучал по матери и полгода вдали от неё не могли стереть воспоминания. К тому же, его радость от встречи с Оби-Ваном ярко сияла в Силе, так что Кеноби банально не хотел вот так на корню всё срубить.

— Ну что ж, — задумчиво начал Оби-Ван, видя как Энакин уже приготовился услышать нотации, — тогда нам стоит пойти и выпить чаю, как думаешь?

В глазах у Энакина засветилась такая благодарность, что Оби-Ван даже почувствовал себя неловко, задумавшись, правильно ли он поступил. Но не брать же свои слова обратно?

— А вы расскажете о миссии? Где были? Вы сражались? — тут же засыпал вопросами Энакин, подпрыгивая на месте от нетерпения. — Я тоже уже учусь драться на световых мечах!

— Это была дипломатическая миссия и сражаться ни с кем мне не довелось, — улыбнулся Оби-Ван. — Только длительные разговоры.

— Скукота, — разочарованно протянул Энакин, но тут же виновато покосился в сторону Оби-Вана. — В смысле, хорошо, что опасности не было.

Оби-Ван хмыкнул и чуть покачал головой. Почти всем юнлингам за редким исключением дипломатические миссии кажутся скучными. Оби-Ван помнил себя в этом возрасте и точно знал, что Энакин будет расстраиваться всякий раз, когда вместо драки им придётся сидеть за столом переговоров. Понимание, насколько подобные мирные миссии _лучше_ , чем те, где нужно сражаться, приходит далеко не сразу.

— Будь готов к тому, что таких миссий будет у нас в избытке, — сказал Оби-Ван и тут же почувствовал волну радости, какая бывала всякий раз, когда он говорил об их совместном будущем.

Возможно, это тоже было неправильно, ведь он уже, по сути, выделял Энакина среди других.

Возможно, Оби-Ван просто не хотел отказываться от этой детской радости.

***

— Мне не разрешили навестить Палпатина, — вздохнул Энакин.

— Юнлингам нельзя выходить из Храма без сопровождения, — отозвался Оби-Ван. — К тому же, Канцлер наверняка занят.

— Но он сам приглашал! — не согласился Энакин. — Сказал, что я могу прийти к нему в любое время. Почему нельзя сделать исключение, если меня пригласили?

— Уверен, он был бы рад тебя видеть, — кивнул Оби-Ван. — Но ты и так не самый примерный ученик, чтобы ещё и исключения тебе делать, не так ли?

Энакину хватило совести согласно вздохнуть, но в Силе не ощущалось его смущения или досады. То, что он _не самый примерный ученик,_ самого Энакина, по-видимому, совершенно не беспокоило. Если не сказать обратного.

— Но мне здесь совершенно нечего делать, — принялся жаловаться Энакин.

— Правда? — приподнял брови в удивлении Оби-Ван.

— Ну, то есть в свободное от занятий время, конечно, — послушно исправился Энакин. — Вот вечером, например, я мог бы навестить Канцлера, а не сидеть в комнате.

— Или, например, — в тон ему сказал Оби-Ван, — мог бы помочь, скажем, мастеру Джокасте в библиотеке.

Энакин посмотрел на Оби-Вана в таком шоке, что тот не выдержал и рассмеялся. Ни один юнлинг и падаван по собственному желанию никогда не пойдёт помогать в библиотеке и архивах, потому что это вообще считалось _наказанием_ за какие-то мелкие проступки.

— Издеваетесь, Мастер? — обиженно спросил Энакин.

Оби-Ван покачал головой и слегка похлопал Скайуокера по плечу. Младшим джедаям Храм всегда казался хоть и родным, но скучным, а мир за его пределами – удивительно будоражащим. Во многом этому способствовали рассказы тех, кто впервые вылетал на миссию со своими учителями, так что юнлинги всегда хотели побыстрее покинуть стены Храма и выбраться во внешний мир, лишь спустя довольно продолжительное время начиная воспринимать Храм как тихую гавань, где всегда можно отдохнуть. Старшие джедаи, а особенно те, кто долгое время находился на миссиях, возвращались в Храм с большой охотой и радостью. Оби-Ван и сам понял, насколько ему нравится возвращаться домой только будучи старшим падаваном. И особенно остро – когда стал рыцарем.

— Мне сказали, что ты много времени проводишь в ремонтном ангаре, — сказал Оби-Ван, и Энакин, тут же забыв и о Палпатине, и о библиотеке, принялся восторженно рассказывать, как разбирает и собирает дроидов, чинит то, что никто не может починить, и улучшает всё, что попадается под руку.

— Только магистр Винду мной недоволен, — со вздохом закончил Энакин. — Почему ему не нравится, что я могу починить дроидов?

— Думаю, — понизил голос Оби-Ван, — он просто слегка завидует, что не может оставить свои дела магистра и тоже повозиться с дроидами.

После этих слов Энакин замер, а обида в его глазах сменилась ошеломлением. Оби-Ван подумал, что, наверное, не стоило так шутить, но обратно уже не повернёшь, так что он наклонился ниже, как будто собирался сказать какой-то секрет.

— Но мы никому об этом не скажем, да? — заговорчески спросил он.

— Конечно! — громким шёпотом отозвался Энакин, сияя от радости.

Оби-Ван совершенно ничего не понимал в воспитании детей, но ему почему-то казалось, что сейчас, разделив этот «секрет» с Энакином, он поступил правильно.

***

— Навестить Канцлер приходил Скайуокера юного, — сказал Оби-Вану Йода, неторопливо прогуливаясь по коридорам Храма.

Кеноби в удивлении посмотрел на Гранд-магистра и задумчиво наклонил голову набок. Посторонние люди редко приходили в Храм, и всегда эти визиты были по делу. Даже знакомые рыцарей предпочитали встречаться с ними где-нибудь на улицах, а уж к юнлингам извне вообще никто не заходил. Тем более Верховный Канцлер Республики.

— Он приглашал его к себе в гости, когда мы были на Набу, — припомнил Оби-Ван. — И собирался следить за его обучением.

— Отослал его я, — продолжил Йода. — Не стоит к юнлингу одному из всех внимание проявлять такого.

Оби-Ван согласно кивнул. Даже мастера, присматриваясь к юнлингам и выбирая будущих падаванов, никогда напрямую к самим детям не обращались. Энакин и без того знал, что точно станет учеником мастера, не нужно его выделять ещё и вниманием со стороны главного человека Республики.

— Подойдёт обучения срок его к концу скоро, — остановился Йода и посмотрел на Оби-Вана. — Готов ты падаваном назвать его?

— Думаю да, магистр, — отозвался Оби-Ван. — По крайней мере, мне больше не кажется, что слишком рано.

— Хорошо это, хм, — кивнул Йода и вновь продолжил идти. — Уверенней ты стал, взрослей. Готов ты падавана обучать. Но трудности ждут тебя, слишком большим был юный Скайуокер. Учится быстро он, но многое не осознал ещё, не понял.

— Значит, чему-то будем мы учиться вместе, — улыбнулся Оби-Ван. — Трудности лишь закаляют характер.

— Правильные ты слова говоришь, верные, — одобрительно повёл ушами Йода. — Но и сломить трудности могут, озлобить и Тьме открыть сердце джедая. В себе уверен ты? А в ученике будущем своём?

— Будущее туманно и неизвестно, — ответил Оби-Ван и был готов поклясться, что услышал смешок Гранд-магистра. — Я уверен лишь в своей готовности обучать Энакина, но остальное – лишь время покажет.

— Хмм, — задумчиво протянул Йода. — Отправишься на миссию следующую ты с падаваном другим. Ответственность за него на тебе будет.

— Конечно, магистр, — поклонился ему Оби-Ван.

В конце концов это станет неплохой тренировкой, прежде чем он возьмёт собственного падавана. 

***

Страх Энакина Оби-Ван ощутил даже раньше, чем увидел его самого. Мальчик делал большие успехи в сокрытии своих эмоций, но иногда – вот как сейчас – они были очень сильны и фонили в Силе с концентрацией ядра какой-нибудь небольшой планеты. Оби-Ван только понадеялся, что на пути у Энакина не встретится ни один член Совета или кто-нибудь из инструкторов, который мог бы остановить его и прочитать лекцию.

Сегодня Оби-Ван впервые вернулся в Храм раненым. И хотя ранение было не страшным, его всё равно отправили в Лазарет на осмотр. Энакин, который всегда мог определить, когда Оби-Ван возвращался в Храм, видимо узнал, что его отправили в Залы исцеления, и сразу же подумал самое худшее. Оби-Ван постарался передать в Силе своё спокойствие и показать, что всё с ним нормально. Судя по всему, Энакин что-то ощутил, потому что страх стал меньше, смешиваясь с облегчением, но не исчез совсем.

— Юнлингам сюда нельзя, — не терпящим возражений тоном сказала Вокара Че, которая несколькими минутами ранее таким же категоричным голосом наотрез отказалась отпускать Оби-Вана без полного обследования.

Залетевший в палату Энакин не обратил на женщину ни малейшего внимания, испуганными глазами разглядывая Оби-Вана, которому накладывали бакта-повязку на левое плечо.

— Вы ранены, — прошептал Энакин таким тоном, будто Оби-Ван лежал при смерти.

— Несильно, — улыбнулся тот. — Даже не болит уже. Подожди меня снаружи, я выйду через пару минут.

Энакин, явно борющийся с желанием наоборот подойти ближе, всё же послушался и вышел. Оби-Ван через Силу попытался его успокоить, что ему, вроде бы, удалось. Стоящая рядом Вокара Че покачала головой.

— Он ещё даже не падаван, — заметила она.

Оби-Ван попытался пожать плечами, но вышло только слабое шевеление, за которое он удостоился неодобрительного взгляда целительницы. Объяснять, что у них с Энакином уже существует некое подобие связи учителя и ученика, он не считал нужным. Некоторые члены Совета уже относились к этому с лёгким неодобрением, так что посвящать в это кого-то ещё Оби-Ван не собирался, понимая, что в сложившейся ситуации есть и его вина. Ему не следовало выделять мальчика среди других, показывая к нему какое-либо особое отношение. Энакин уже в девять лет знал, что точно станет падаваном, так что мог себе позволить не стараться так сильно, как другие (хотя старался он на порядок больше, особенно в первое время, когда нагонял программу за все те года, что пропустил), да и некоторые правила не соблюдал (например, когда вместо медитаций сбегал встречать Оби-Вана). Рыцари не выделяли никого из юнлингов и уж тем более не устанавливали с ними ученической связи, но Оби-Ван уже на Набу ощущал это, так что со временем просто… позволил ей развиваться. Он в любом случае собирался взять Энакина в падаваны, так что не видел особой нужды перекрывать зарождающуюся связь, чтобы потом заново её строить.

Совет в большинстве своём подобное не одобрял, но магистр Йода против ничего не высказал, так что Оби-Ван считал, что получил что-то вроде неофициального разрешения.

Покинув Залы исцеления, Оби-Ван тут же натолкнулся взглядом на Энакина, который мял пальцами тунику и внимательно следил за дверями. Увидев выходящего Оби-Вана, он тут же кинулся к нему.

— Вы в порядке? — спросил Энакин, разглядывая левое плечо Оби-Вана, словно стараясь взглядом проникнуть под его тунику, чтобы самостоятельно убедиться в правильности наложения повязки.

— В полном, — отозвался Оби-Ван и приобнял Энакина за плечи. — Тебе не стоило так волноваться.

Энакин прижался ближе, хватаясь пальцами теперь уже за тунику Оби-Вана, и протяжно вздохнул. Он на счёт волнения явно имел своё мнение, кардинально отличающееся от мнения остальных.

— Если бы я уже был вашим падаваном, то смог бы вас защитить, — пробормотал он куда-то в складки одежды Кеноби.

— Ну, тогда это будет дополнительным стимулом для того, чтобы ты хорошо сдал экзамены, — улыбнулся Оби-Ван. — Ты же помнишь, что владение световым мечом в них не главное, да?

Энакин пробурчал что-то, что при наличии фантазии можно было понять как «конечно помню», а потом отошёл на шаг назад и принял спокойный и сосредоточенный вид, становясь идеальным учеником Храма. Оби-Ван хмыкнул, видя, что обучение идёт ему на пользу – если Энакин ещё не мог сразу отпускать свои эмоции в Силу, то уже умел довольно быстро брать себя в руки и успокаиваться.

— Вам нужно отдохнуть, — важно сказал Энакин.

— Полагаю, да, — чувствуя, что это не просто предложение, отозвался Оби-Ван.

— Я мог бы вам помочь с… ну допустим, составлением отчёта о миссии, — продолжил Энакин.

— Да, думаю, мог бы, — задумчиво кивнул Оби-Ван.

— Тогда мне нужно узнать все подробности, — нетерпеливо подался вперёд Энакин, но тут же вновь принял незаинтересованный и услужливо-вежливый вид.

— Ну что ж, тогда мне придётся всё рассказать, — согласился Оби-Ван и улыбнулся, когда Скайуокер радостно просиял.

Отчёт Оби-Ван сделал ещё во время перелёта на Корусант, сдал его Совету по прибытии и уж тем более не нуждался в помощи юнлинга. Но рассказать о миссии был не против, тем более она - наконец-то для Энакина – была не такой мирной и дипломатической, какой задумывалась изначально.

***

Испытания для юнлингов всегда были важным и долгожданным событием. Оби-Ван присутствовал на испытании Энакина и категорически не мог заставить себя не гордиться им, хотя и не принимал никакого особо деятельного участия в его обучении за исключением нескольких совместных медитаций (что шло вразрез со всеми правилами обучения юнлингов, но Оби-Ван с Энакином пришли к выводу, что просто никогда об этом не расскажут).

Энакин показал блестящее управление Силой, довольно бодро отбарабанил основные постулаты Кодекса, на этот раз – в качестве исключения, видимо – решив не ввязываться в споры с учителями об их трактовке, смог достаточно успокоиться для медитации, а потом завершил все свои тесты прекрасной демонстрацией боя на световых мечах.

Магистр Винду, стоявший рядом с Оби-Ваном во время последнего испытания, то одобрительно кивал, то неодобрительно качал головой, на Кеноби поглядывал то с сочувствием, то с задумчивостью, но так ничего и не сказал. Оби-Ван знал, что магистру не пришлось по душе то, с какой _страстью_ Энакин сражается. Это было неправильно, но Оби-Ван помнил, как сам проходил это испытание, и _что именно_ чувствовал тогда, всякий раз обращаясь к Силе. Да, их с Энакином ситуации были кардинально противоположные, но Оби-Ван верил, что и Скайуокер со временем станет спокойнее и рассудительнее. Главное – правильно его обучить.

Оби-Ван подошёл к Энакину почти сразу после завершения последнего теста. Можно было, конечно, подождать ежегодного турнира, но все и так знали, чьим Скайуокер станет учеником. Энакин, видя приближающегося Оби-Вана, сначала просиял, а потом постарался придать себе серьёзный вид. Получалось это у него из рук вон плохо, потому что губы так и разъезжались в улыбке, а в глазах горела тихая радость, которую прогнать было ещё сложнее.

— Нет эмоций, — тихо сказал ему Оби-Ван.

— Есть покой, — продолжил за ним Энакин и поклонился, усилием воли всё-таки заставляя себя сиять от радости не так откровенно. — Вы хотели поговорить со мной, рыцарь Кеноби?

— Да, Энакин, — кивнул Оби-Ван, а потом не выдержал и тоже улыбнулся. — Не хочешь ли ты стать моим падаваном?

Волна бесконечного _счастья_ смела все и без того несильные щиты Энакина и обрушилась на Оби-Вана, ошеломляя своей искренностью. Кеноби был уверен, что абсолютно все живые существа в Храме её почувствовали.

— Это будет для меня честью, Мастер, — церемонно поклонился ему Энакин.

— И для меня, Падаван, — отозвался Оби-Ван.

Их связь в Силе, которая, видимо, только и ждала этого _официального_ признания, зазвенела чистой радостью.

***

Энакин сидел и сосредоточенно разглядывал свои руки, лежащие на коленях. Оби-Ван, недавно вернувшийся в их комнаты после интереснейшего разговора с одним из учителей Храма, задумчиво разглядывал эту инсталляцию покорности и смирения, наконец понимая все сочувственные взгляды Мейса Винду: если за проделки юнлингов отчитывали их инструкторов, то за проделки падаванов несли ответственность их мастера. Энакин являл собой живое воплощение самого желания нарушать порядок Храма, так что Оби-Ван подозревал, что станет частым слушателем профилактических бесед о том, как нужно воспитывать падаванов, чтобы они сидели смирно, пока мастера нет в Храме.

— Падаван, — обратился к Энакину Оби-Ван, и тот принял ещё более смиренный и послушный вид. — Если меня отправили на одиночную миссию, это вовсе не означает, что ты должен пытаться удрать из Храма на ночь глядя.

Энакин тяжело вздохнул и принялся, судя по всему, перебирать в голове все возможные оправдания. Оби-Ван с интересом за этим наблюдал, потому что покажите хоть одного падавана, который, оставшись в одиночестве, не попытался бы выскользнуть на улицы Корусанта через тайный выход?

— Простите, Мастер, — наконец отозвался Энакин.

Оби-Ван хмыкнул, вспоминая, как сам сидел вот почти в такой же позе перед Квай-Гоном, извиняясь, но уже строя в голове новый план побега.

— Ты просишь прощение за то, что попытался удрать, или за то, что тебя на этом поймали? — уточнил Оби-Ван.

Энакин на секунду вскинул на него взгляд, потом снова опустил и слегка улыбнулся. Понял, видимо, что учитель не злится и не разочарован.

— Мне не следовало действовать так опрометчиво и заставлять вас, Мастер, за меня краснеть, — очень вежливо и крайне обтекаемо отозвался Энакин.

— Вот именно, — кивнул Оби-Ван, задумчиво потирая подбородок и с удивлением обнаруживая на нём щетину. — Так что нам придётся придумать тебе наказание. Как насчёт дополнительных медитаций?

— А может я лучше ваш комлинк починю? — с великой тоской спросил Энакин, который медитации не любил ещё больше, чем вынужденное сидение в Храме, пока учитель на одиночной миссии.

— Он совершено в порядке, — покачал головой Оби-Ван. — И, предвосхищая твой вопрос, у нас в порядке вся техника. Только если за эти пару дней ты ничего не сломал.

Энакин вздохнул так тяжело, что сразу стало понятно – он ничего не сломал, но сейчас об этом очень сильно жалеет.

— Может быть тогда тренировка на световых мечах? — снова сделал попытку Скайуокер.

— С радостью, если бы хоть одна подобная тренировка воспринималась тобой, как наказание, — усмехнулся Оби-Ван. — Помощь мастеру Джокасте?

Энакин склонил голову набок, расставляя в своей голове приоритеты и решая, какое из двух предложенных наказаний не нравится ему больше. Выходило, что и то, и другое Скайуокеру не нравилось одинаково.

— Почему Совет просто не отправил меня с вами? — недовольно пробурчал Энакин, усаживаясь поудобнее, из двух зол выбирая медитацию.

— Потому что падаванам надо иногда всё-таки посещать занятия, — заметил Оби-Ван. — Зачем ты хотел выйти из Храма?

Энакин задумался, решая стоит ли отвечать.

— Просто хотел погулять? — осторожно предположил он.

— Замечательное желание, — похвалил его Оби-Ван. — А если на самом деле?

— Мне… хотелось навестить Канцлера Палпатина, — выпалил Энакин.

— Ночью? — уточнил Оби-Ван.

— Ну он же сказал, что в любое время, — пробурчал Энакин, но потом вздохнул и решил ответить предельно честно: — Хотел посмотреть на гонки на Нижних уровнях.

— Вот это уже больше похоже на правду, — одобрил Оби-Ван. — Надеюсь, что только посмотреть, а не запрыгнуть в первый же попавшийся кар, чтобы поучаствовать?

Вот тут Энакин отвёл действительно смущённый взгляд, что не оставляло никаких сомнений в его намерениях. Оби-Ван понимал, что ему скучно сидеть в Храме и учить уроки или тренироваться в медитации, но всё же участие в гонках стало бы ужасной идеей. Во-первых, это было опасно. Во-вторых, узнай об этом Совет джедаев, то влетело бы обоим.

— Но почему нам нельзя участвовать в гонках? — осторожно спросил Энакин. — Не то чтобы я хотел, конечно, просто интересно.

Сначала Оби-Ван хотел сказать, что Энакин ещё слишком юный, чтобы вообще принимать участие в подобных мероприятиях, но потом вспомнил, что именно благодаря гонкам он смог освободиться. Да и потом – падаваном быть не рано, в миссиях участвовать не рано, а в гонках вдруг рано. Явно не тот аргумент, который подействует.

— Потому что ты джедай, — пожал плечами Оби-Ван, но видя, что этот ответ ничего не объяснил, продолжил: — Тот, кто может управлять Силой. Значит, может и жульничать.

— Но джедаи не жульничают! — воскликнул Энакин. — Все это знают!

— А ты объясни потом на Нижних уровнях, что ты победил сам, а не с помощью Силы, — посмотрел на него Оби-Ван. — Обвинят ведь, заставят отказаться от победы, а потом ещё и не пустят в следующий раз.

— Но, — начал Энакин, однако задумался, замолчал и погрустнел, явно признавая, что обитатели Нижних уровней с почтением к его падаванскому статусу относиться не будут. — Но как тогда развлекаться-то вообще?

Оби-Ван приподнял брови в вежливом удивлении, но Энакин взгляда не опустил. Видимо, его _очень сильно_ волновало отсутствие развлечений у джедаев. Оби-Ван вздохнул и задумчиво оглядел комнату. По всему выходило, что развлечений у младших падаванов было не так уж и много, и все они так или иначе сводились к совместным проказам.

— Вот как вы развлекаетесь? — снова спросил Энакин.

— У меня непоседливый падаван, который старательно пытается нарушить правила Храма, — подмигнул ему Оби-Ван. — То ещё развлечение.

Энакин улыбнулся, но явно не успокоился и ожидал ответ на свой вопрос. Оби-Ван задумался и понял, что не особо много может рассказать. Падаваном он с друзьями так же сбегал из Храма, чтобы погулять по улицам Корусанта, став старше почти всё время проводил на миссиях, а возвращаясь только и успевал, что нагонять пропущенную программу. А уж когда стал рыцарем, то в Храме хотелось только отдыхать, потому что миссии зачастую вынуждали отсутствовать месяцами. Конечно, будучи рыцарем Оби-Ван мог спокойно заглянуть в какой-нибудь бар (что иногда и делал), но в последние полгода старался этого избегать, помня про падавана. Таскать его с собой было нельзя, а явиться в их общие комнаты после бара было… слегка нечестно, возможно.

— Чем старше ты будешь становиться, — начал Оби-Ван, — тем чаще Совет будет отправлять нас на совместные миссии. А в Храме времени едва будет хватать, чтобы вообще что-то успевать выучить и сдать.

— Это не ответ на мой вопрос, — насупился Энакин.

— Я знаю, просто… — протянул Оби-Ван, а потом заговорчески улыбнулся: — Просто мастера никогда не делятся таким с падаванами.

— Почему? — удивился Энакин, подвигаясь ближе, словно почуяв какую-то сенсацию. — Это что-то…неприличное?

— А вот узнать это – святой долг каждого падавана, — подмигнул ему Оби-Ван. — Но это точно не гонки на карах, и, я надеюсь, если ты когда-нибудь всё же до них дойдёшь, то будешь исключительно зрителем. И, разумеется, не забудешь в комнате комлинк.

— Чтобы вы по нему меня выследили? — нахально спросил Энакин, который уже понял, что за сбегание из Храма ничего ужаснее нотаций не получит.

— Нет, чтобы ты смог позвать помощь в случае опасности, — совершенно серьёзно сказал Оби-Ван. — Однажды я чуть не погиб на Нижних уровнях, так что я хочу быть уверен, что ты всегда сможешь связаться с Храмом или со мной.

Энакин в шоке распахнул глаза и даже подался вперёд, явно не ожидая такой весомой причины. По их связи Оби-Ван уловил ошеломлённое недоверие, будто Энакину и в голову не приходило, что Кеноби мог оказаться в смертельной опасности – и это при том, что Скайуокер начал своё знакомство с джедаями буквально со смерти Квай-Гона.

— В таком случае, Мастер, — пробормотал Энакин, снова опуская взгляд на свои руки, — я просто обязан буду сопровождать вас всякий раз, когда вы собираетесь погулять.

— Думаю, это будет здравой мыслью, — улыбнулся Оби-Ван.

— А сегодня вы тоже хотели погулять? — с надёждой спросил Энакин, быстро стрельнув в его сторону взглядом.

— Хм, да, хотел, — якобы задумчиво протянул Оби-Ван. — Мне нужно только отдохнуть пару часов, и можем кое-куда сходить.

Энакин просиял и чуть было не вскочил на ноги, но Оби-Ван успел его перехватить и похлопал по плечу, заставляя опуститься на место.

— Разумеется эти пару часов ты должен провести в медитации, ведь ты наказан, — усмехнулся он.

Энакин застонал, но со вздохом всё-таки скрестил ноги удобнее, закрыл глаза и начал настраиваться на погружение в Силу. Оби-Ван мягко потрепал его по волосам, а потом отправился в душ – внезапная щетина на подбородке всё никак не давала покоя, – думая, что пришла пора познакомить Энакина с Дексом. Чтобы потом падаван если и сбегал куда, так хоть в знакомое и относительно безопасное место.

***

Энакин волновался и даже не пытался это как-то скрыть. Оби-Ван хотел осуждающе покачать головой, но вместо этого вспомнил свой собственный прилёт на Илум и понял, что это бесполезно – скрыть волнение перед сборкой первого светового меча было практически нереально.

— Ты же помнишь о том, что должен будешь погрузиться в медитацию, чтобы собрать меч, да? — с лёгкой улыбкой спросил Оби-Ван.

Энакин кивнул, потом вздохнул и слегка потряс руками. Разумеется, ему было бы намного проще собрать меч руками, а не Силой, находясь в медитации, но _это_ правило Скайуокер никак не обошёл бы. Оби-Ван ободряюще сжал его плечо, через связь передавая свои спокойствие и уверенность.

— Ты справишься, — подбодрил его Кеноби, а потом кивнул вглубь пещеры. — Иди.

Энакин посмотрел на него, словно хотел что-то сказать, но потом улыбнулся, кивнул и решительно пошёл вперёд. Оби-Ван же сел на землю и приготовился ждать: создание световых мечей у каждого занимало разное время, кто-то успевал сделать его всего за несколько часов, кто-то проводил в пещерах целый день. Ученическая связь тут не работала, так что Оби-Ван не мог чувствовать эмоции Энакина, но точно узнал бы, если что-то случилось. В конце концов, Скайуокер был готов создать меч – и вряд ли что-то могло пойти не так.

Но когда Энакин вышел из пещеры, то Оби-Ван тут же почувствовал, что что-то всё-таки пошло не так.

Скайуокер был бледный и молчаливый, а по связи фонило такой всепоглощающей тоской, что хоть вой – и это при том, что Энакин действительно _старался_ удержать ментальные щиты. Оби-Ван не успел даже как следует подумать, когда кинулся вперёд и обнял его, стараясь тоску и боль вытолкнуть собственным ободрением. Энакин замер на несколько секунд, а потом медленно и как-то скованно ухватился за плащ учителя.

— Что ты видел? — мягко спросил Оби-Ван, не собираясь настаивать, если Энакин откажется говорить – видения, приходящие на Илуме зачастую были очень личными, ими не делились ни с мастерами, ни с друзьями.

— Я… — неуверенно начал Энакин, не отстраняясь и даже не поднимая взгляда. — Сначала я видел маму. Она была напугана. Это… воспоминание. Я помню тот день. А потом я увидел мастера Квай-Гона. Он сказал…

Энакин резко замолчал, закусив губу, и покачал (или скорее повозил по плечу – учитывая тот факт, что он всё ещё прижимался к Оби-Вану) головой. Оби-Ван замер, но потом расслабился, прижимая Энакина к себе крепче и посылая по связи волну поддержки.

— Если не хочешь говорить об этом сейчас, то… — начал Оби-Ван, решая не выпытывать подробности, хотя неуместное любопытство начало расти в геометрической прогрессии.

— Он сказал, что я вам не нужен, — на выдохе произнёс Энакин и замер, будто ожидая немедленного подтверждения этим словам.

— Ты считаешь, что ты мне не нужен? — удивлённо переспросил Оби-Ван.

— Это Квай-Гон так сказал, — возмутился Энакин, даже отодвинувшись немного, чтобы посмотреть в лицо учителя.

— А ты так считаешь? — склонил голову набок Оби-Ван.

— Я? — удивился Энакин, потом сделал шаг назад и нервно сцепил пальцы на рукоятке нового светового меча. — Я… Нет? В смысле, если бы вы не хотели брать меня в ученики, то и не взяли бы, верно? Ну, я так думаю, но Квай-Гон сказал, что вы только исполняли обещание, а я для вас обуза…

К концу предложения голос Скайуокера совсем утих. Коснувшись ученической связи, Оби-Ван понял, что у падавана эмоции и мысли смешались в кучу, вызывая дикое смятение. Вот уж точно, есть только безмятежность.

— Энакин, — мягко позвал Оби-Ван, заставляя мальчика поднять взгляд. — Я действительно дал обещание, что обучу тебя. Но если бы я считал, что не могу или не хочу этого делать, то попросил бы Совет назначить тебе другого мастера.

— Значит вы… — неуверенно протянул Энакин.

— Для меня большая честь и огромная радость быть твоим Мастером, — со всей возможной искренностью сказал Оби-Ван. — Я наблюдал за тобой, пока ты был юнлингом, я учу тебя сейчас и, надеюсь, Сила поможет нам обоим дожить до твоего рыцарства, хотя мне всё чаще кажется, что на какой-нибудь миссии нам придётся одолжить чей-нибудь спидер, ты успеешь сесть за штурвал раньше меня, и в погоне за опасным преступником мы врежемся в какую-нибудь гору, что станет нашим преждевременным, но вполне эффектным финалом. Но это вообще другой разговор, конечно.

— Если пилотировать буду я, то мы точно не врежемся в гору, _Мастер_ , — со смешком отозвался Энакин, а потом осторожно протянул Оби-Вану световой меч. — Я сделал это.

— И я в тебе ни секунды не сомневался, — улыбнулся Кеноби, снова приобнимая парня за плечи и добавляя почти шёпотом. — А видения – это всего лишь дым прошлого и туман будущего. Отпусти их и забудь.

Энакин на секунду прижался ближе и успокоено выдохнул. Сила вокруг них всколыхнулась благодарностью и искристой радостью, хотя нотки сомнения всё же проскальзывали. Скорее всего, Энакин ещё не раз вернётся к этому видению и, может быть, им ещё раз придётся об этом поговорить. Возможно даже в очень скором времени.

— А сейчас, — сказал Оби-Ван и направился к выходу из пещеры, — давай, наконец, оставим это место и вернёмся на корабль.

— И протестируем мой новый меч, да? — воодушевлённо предложил Энакин.

— Я хотел помедитировать, — со смешком сказал Оби-Ван, оценивая крайне недовольное лицо падавана, — но так и быть, можем немного потренироваться.

Энакин победно улыбнулся и заспешил вниз по склону, направляясь к кораблю. В Силе плескалось его предвкушение.

***

Просыпаться посреди ночи от острого чувства тревоги – то ещё удовольствие. Особенно, когда это вызвано атакующими разум болью и страхом.

Оби-Ван сорвался с постели и оказался в комнате падавана раньше, чем окончательно проснулся, действуя на одних инстинктах. Энакин сжался на кровати и беспокойно вздрагивал, судорожно зажимая в пальцах край одеяла. Оби-Ван замер, не зная что делать: у детей часто бывали кошмары, когда их забирали в Храм, но Энакину было уже четырнадцать – и это первый раз, когда Кеноби столкнулся с подобным. И времени, чтобы пойти и узнать, как с этим справлялись воспитатели и инструктора, явно не было.

— Энакин, — тихо позвал Оби-Ван, подходя ближе, но тот никак не отреагировал.

Кеноби осторожно присел на край кровати и почти невесомо погладил ученика по руке. Энакин протяжно выдохнул и почти сразу тихо всхлипнул, кошмар, судя по всему, никак не желал его оставлять. Оби-Ван, мимолётно посетовав, что в Ордене нет никаких пособий по падаваналогии для молодых мастеров, которые без понятия, что делать, решительно развернул Скайуокера на спину и чуть сжал руками его плечи.

— Энакин, — позвал он настойчивее, дублируя зов по связи.

Скайуокер вздрогнул и открыл глаза, резко подскакивая на кровати и почти врезаясь в Оби-Вана. Тот тут же обнял его и прижал к себе, позволяя чужой панике и дезориентации смениться на осознание ситуации и делясь спокойствием.

— Тише, Эни, тише, — прошептал Оби-Ван, легко поглаживая Энакина по спине. — Тише.

— М-мастер?.. — выдохнул Энакин. — Я разбудил вас? Извините, я не хотел, я…

— Успокойся, — покачал головой Оби-Ван, продолжая прижимать ученика к себе. — Ничего страшного. Что случилось? Тебе приснился какой-то сон?

— Мне… Я не знаю, — отозвался Энакин и вцепился в Оби-Вана, утыкаясь носом ему в шею. — Про маму, кажется. Как будто она в опасности и… я чувствовал её боль и страх… и мне тоже было страшно. Это даже не похоже на сон, оно как… предчувствие? Видение? Что, если с мамой что-то случилось?!

— Энакин, Энакин, успокойся, — Оби-Ван чуть отстранился и обхватил руками лицо ученика. — Успокойся. Ты же помнишь, что видения – это дым прошлого?

— Но и туман будущего, — прошептал Энакин, всё ещё испуганный и слегка дрожащий. — Вдруг я видел предостережение? Будущее, которое должно случиться?

— Никто из нас не в силах увидеть будущее, — отозвался Оби-Ван. — Оно всегда в движении.

— Но что, если это правда? — подался вперёд Энакин, заглядывая учителю в глаза. — Что, если с мамой действительно что-то случилось? Или случится в ближайшем будущем? Я же могу помочь!

— Или наоборот, — покачал головой Оби-Ван. — Можешь ли ты быть уверенным, что твоё вмешательство поможет, а не станет причиной?

— Но я _должен_ что-нибудь сделать! — отчаянно воскликнул Энакин. — Хотя бы узнать, всё ли с ней в порядке. Не будет ничего плохого от этого, ведь так?

Оби-Ван прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как волнение Энакина передаётся по ученической связи и разрывает сердце. Его падавану было больно и страшно, и Оби-Ван не знал, что делать, впервые подумав, что поспешил становиться мастером, потому что единственное желание, которое он сейчас испытывал – это схватить Энакина в охапку и полететь с ним на Татуин, чтобы выяснять, что случилось с его матерью.

Это было против всех правил Кодекса, и Совет осудил бы его в полном составе, а Йода _совершенно случайно_ отдавил бы ноги своей палкой.

Но Совет не держал сейчас дрожащего мальчишку в своих объятиях, пытаясь заставить себя не утешать, а цитировать Кодекс. Оби-Ван _должен был_ напомнить Энакину главные постулаты Ордена, _должен был_ напомнить об опасности привязанностей. Оби-Ван _не мог_ заставить себя сказать хоть что-либо из этого. Поэтому он сидел, прижавшись щекой к виску Энакина, гладил его по волосам и мысленно спрашивал у Квай-Гона, как ему поступить. Учитель всегда говорил, что нужно слушать Живую Силу и идти по тому пути, который она указала. Но что делать, если не можешь понять – Сила тебе указывает или собственное сердце? По воле Силы ты выбираешь путь или следуешь на поводу у эмоций?

— Сейчас мы точно ничего делать не будем, — наконец сказал Оби-Ван. — Нужно успокоиться и очистить разум, а потом думать и принимать решения.

Энакин вздохнул и снова прижался лбом к его плечу. Это был жест доверия, наивной нежности и попытки найти спокойствие в руках учителя. Оби-Ван не собирался отстраняться, чтобы не потерять это: Энакин с каждым годом становился взрослее и вот такие моменты совсем скоро уйдут в прошлое. Доверие останется (по крайней мере Оби-Ван на это надеялся), но утешения ученик у него искать уже не будет.

— Попробуй ещё поспать, — предложил Оби-Ван, и Энакин на секунду судорожно вжал пальцами его руку. — Или пойдём выпьем чаю?

— Я вас отвлекаю, Мастер, — пробормотал Энакин, смущённо отодвигаясь.

— Разве? — с улыбкой спросил Оби-Ван. — Лично я собираюсь пойти сделать себе чай и лишь предлагаю пойти со мной.

Энакин задумался, блуждая взглядом по комнате, но потом кивнул.

— Это было бы замечательно.

Оби-Ван встал, ещё раз мимолётно коснувшись его плеча, и отправился на кухню, по пути захватив из своей комнаты нижнюю тунику – к Энакину он прибежал в одних пижамных штанах, даже не подумав что-то накинуть. Эмоции падавана успокаивались, страх и боль ушли, но тревога всё ещё звенела тоненьким колокольчиком где-то в глубине.

Медитировать над этой ситуацией явно нужно будет обоим.

***

— Энакин, я очень тебя прошу, сосредоточься, — со вздохом сказал Оби-Ван, смотря на ученика.

— Зачем нам медитировать, если мы просто можем слетать и проверить? — недовольно спросил Энакин. — От этого хуже не станет, Мастер.

— Как думаешь, почему детей в Орден забирают в три года, а джедаям нельзя иметь привязанности? — поинтересовался Оби-Ван.

— Потому что это может привести на Тёмную сторону Силы, — послушно отозвался Энакин.

— Нет, Падаван, — покачал головой Оби-Ван. — Сами по себе привязанности не приводят на Тёмную сторону, иначе джедаи не имели бы друзей вообще. На Тёмную сторону приводят эмоции, которые мы можем испытывать к тем, к кому привязаны. Волнение за дорогих людей, страх за них. А если что-то случится – то ненависть и желание мести. Очень сложно отпускать такие эмоции в Силу.

— Но если Сила посылает мне видения, может быть она хочет, чтобы я что-то изменил? — сказал Энакин. — Может быть это тот путь, по которому я должен пойти?

— Или наоборот, путь по которому ты придёшь только к хаосу и саморазрушению, — заметил Оби-Ван.

— Но вы же этого не знаете! — воскликнул Энакин. — Как вы можете быть уверены, что это – путь на Тёмную сторону?

— А как ты можешь быть уверен в обратном? — спросил Оби-Ван. — Кто может знать, не навредишь ли ты своим интересом себе или своей матери?

— Но хуже от простого знания не станет, — почти в отчаянии сказал Энакин. — Я просто… успокоюсь.

— Или начнёшь волноваться ещё больше, — покачал головой Оби-Ван. — Энакин, нет ни одного джедая, которого не посещали бы видения. И как думаешь, почему мы принимаем их – и отпускаем в Силу?

— Потому что Тёмная сторона? — предположил Энакин. — Всё так или иначе сводится к ней.

— Потому что мы не можем знать, будет ли то, что мы видели, причиной нашего вмешательства или его следствием, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Никто не знает, не сделаем ли мы хуже, пытаясь что-то изменить.

— Но ведь мы часто полагаемся на предчувствия, — возразил Энакин.

— Предчувствия, а не видения, — кивнул Оби-Ван. — Предчувствия зачастую сиюминутны, так Сила предупреждает нас об опасности, заставляет быть настороже. Видения – это туман, за которым стоит неизвестность. Сила ли посылает нам видения? Или собственные страхи, скрытые глубоко внутри? Наши чувства, от которых невозможно отказаться?

— Но… Но если с мамой что-то случится, то я никогда не смогу простить себе, что не прислушался, не помог, — тихо сказал Энакин.

— У каждого из нас есть вещи, которые трудно простить самому себе, — вздохнул Оби-Ван. — Вещи, о которых мы говорим, что могли бы изменить. Но правда в том, что груз вины, опустившийся на твои плечи, может стать роковой ошибкой, которая приведёт тебя к падению. Именно поэтому джедаи учатся отпускать эмоции в Силу.

— Но это совершенно не помогает, — пожаловался Энакин. — Даже если сейчас я отпущу все эмоции в Силу, это не значит, что видение не повторится.

— На твоём пути будет множество ситуаций, когда придётся обращаться к Силе за успокоением, — отозвался Оби-Ван. — Иногда ты будешь винить себя. Иногда – кого-то другого. Иногда придётся отпускать в Силу боль, иногда – скорбь. Могут возникнуть моменты, когда захочется всё бросить, и моменты, когда придётся принимать трудные решения. Жизнь джедая никогда не была лёгкой, Энакин. И Сила дана нам не для упрощения жизни, а для сохранения мира и гармонии как с окружающими, так и с самим собой.

— Но у нас есть возможность что-то менять, — подался вперёд Энакин. — Наказывать преступников. Делать жизнь людей лучше.

— Мы никогда не были судьями, Падаван, — покачал головой Оби-Ван. — Мы помогаем тем, кто в нас нуждается, но в Галактике миллиарды существ, а нас не так уж и много. Мы сочувствуем, но не принимаем всё близко к сердцу, потому что иначе – выгораем дотла и больше не можем помочь никому. 

— Так мне нужно просто забыть о маме? — поджал губы Энакин.

— Только лишь отпустить эмоции в Силу и довериться ей, — сказал Оби-Ван, протягивая вперёд руки, предлагая совместную медитацию. — Вспомни видения на Илуме. Они были лишь дымом прошлого и ничем более. Тёмная сторона всегда играет на наших самых глубоких чувствах. Не дай ей запутать себя, очисти разум и взгляни на Свет.

Энакин вздохнул и, помедлив, всё-таки взял учителя за руки, позволяя тому мягко увести себя в глубокую и очищающую медитацию.

***

Если раньше Оби-Ван думал, что самое сложное в наставничестве будет падавана обучить, то он сильно ошибался. Самым сложным оказалось за падаваном _уследить_. Тем более за тем, кто категорически не умел сидеть на месте, всё время рвался вперёд и постоянно пытался совершить какой-нибудь самоубийственный поступок. Через пару лет после официального начала ученичества Энакина Оби-Ван даже всерьёз подумывал предложить Совету ввести специальный кодекс для падаванов, в котором вместо «нет эмоций» и «нет страстей» было бы «постарайся не убиться» и «не доводи своего мастера до седых волос в тридцать лет».

Энакин был импульсивным и порывистым, и Оби-Ван с лёгким ужасом представлял, каким бы он был, не обучай его несколько лет Йода самоконтролю. Но с другой стороны, Кеноби и сам в этом возрасте был не подарком, так что оставалось только мысленно просить у Силы терпения и побольше нервов. А ещё буквально за руку сажать Энакина медитировать, когда сил не оставалось совсем – хорошо ещё, что Скайуокер не так противился совместным медитациям, как одиночным. Энакин вообще больше любил парные тренировки и старался даже домашние задания делать в общей комнате, когда там был Оби-Ван. Это слегка тревожило: каждый падаван стремился создать вокруг себя хоть небольшое, но личное пространство, которое особенно ценилось после многих лет проведённых в юнлингах, где не было ничего своего. Энакин же, казалось, наоборот пытался своё личное пространство запихнуть в личное пространство Оби-Вана – и чувствовал себя вполне комфортно, когда ему это удавалось. Нет, разумеется, границы приличий у него были, и в комнату к Мастеру он без разрешения не заходил, а своё общество слишком активно не навязывал, но Оби-Ван постоянно ощущал по их связи, что мальчику намного спокойней, когда они занимались чем-то вместе. Даже если это «вместе» заключалось в простом нахождении в одной комнате.

Но это всё распространялось только на то время, когда вокруг была спокойная обстановка. Если она – по мнению Энакина – таковой не являлась, то он – по мнению Оби-Вана – начинал творить чёрте что. Иногда казалось, что на миссии главной целью Скайуокера было не выполнить задание, а найти себе приключения на задницу, влезть в них, а потом виновато сверкать на учителя глазами, оправдываясь гениальнейшей фразой всех разумных существ «это не я, оно само так получилось».

Впрочем, иногда Энакин действительно считал себя виноватым, и каждый такой случай Оби-Ван искренне не любил. Потому что в каждом таком случае либо кто-то погибал, либо сам Кеноби оказывался на больничной койке. Энакин при этом всегда опускал глаза, пытался утопить учителя в бакте (даже если ранение было несерьёзным) и даже самостоятельно порывался идти медитировать. Эмоции он свои при этом старался спрятать, выставляя ментальные щиты, но ученическую связь было не так просто блокировать, так что Оби-Ван наслаждался трансляцией раскаяния в онлайн-режиме.

А бывало, что виноватым себя чувствовал Оби-Ван – и вот эти случаи он не любил ещё больше, потому что в них именно Энакин получал ранения.

— Простите, Мастер, — сквозь сжатые зубы выдавил Энакин, пока Оби-Ван осторожно перематывал его обожженное бластерным выстрелом бедро.

— За что ты извиняешься, Падаван? — уточнил Оби-Ван.

— За то, что не послушался вас, вылез вперёд и был ранен, — послушно отозвался Энакин.

— А я думал за ту сотню моих погибших нервных клеток, — прошептал себе под нос Оби-Ван, а потом поднял взгляд на лицо Скайуокера. — Энакин. Когда я говорю, чтобы ты не лез – то это не значит, что я не позволяю тебе сражаться. Это значит, что я хочу, чтобы мы оба закончили миссию целыми и невредимыми.

— Я понимаю, Мастер, — кивнул Энакин.

— Не уверен, — вздохнул Оби-Ван, пересаживаясь на кровать рядом с учеником. — Если ранят меня, то я не смогу помочь тебе. Если ранят тебя, то ты не сможешь помочь мне. И, как результат, мы оба не сможем помочь тем, кто в этом нуждается. Если есть возможность _не_ ввязываться в бой и _не_ получать ранения, то её надо использовать. Ведь на миссиях мы зачастую отвечаем не только и не столько за свои жизни, как за жизни и безопасность других.

— Я… понял, Мастер, — посмотрел на него Энакин. — И постараюсь больше так не делать.

Ну что ж, это, по крайней мере, было сказано искренне. Энакин любил спорить едва ли не по каждому поводу, но порой Оби-Вану всё-таки удавалось донести до него мысль в той форме, в которой он изначально и хотел.

— Как нога? — спросил Оби-Ван. — До Храма два дня пути.

Энакин осторожно согнул ногу в колене, потом слегка приподнял и потянул. Всё бедро у него было замотано бакта-повязками – Оби-Ван тоже порой не знал меры при лечении.

— Почти не болит, — улыбнулся Энакин. — А до Храма так совсем заживёт.

— Но это не спасёт тебя от обследования, — наставительно сказал Оби-Ван.

Энакин вздохнул – как любой подросток он терпеть не мог обследования, тем более, когда сам себя считал здоровым.

— А сейчас медитация, да? — с глубочайшей тоской спросил Скайуокер.

— Нет, сейчас мы оба ложимся спать, чтобы завтра с ясной головой составить отчёт Совету.

Энакин застонал и демонстративно откинулся на кровать – писать отчёты о миссиях он не любил едва ли не больше медитаций.

***

Иногда Оби-Ван напоминал себе, что Энакин ещё подросток – когда тот с какой-то детской непосредственностью рассматривал причудливые вещи на рынках планет, на которые они прилетали.

Иногда Оби-Ван напоминал себе, что Энакин уже джедай – когда тот сидел в Лазарете после миссии и послушно терпел все перевязки.

Иногда Оби-Ван напоминал себе, что Энакин всегда Энакин – вот как сейчас, когда он сидел за столом напротив и невозмутимо сообщил учителю, что влюбился. 

Оби-Ван не удивился – практически все рано или поздно испытывают чувства первой влюблённости. Кеноби, разве что, думал, что это случилось намного раньше, просто ученик решил не посвящать мастера в свои дела сердечные (теория, при ближайшем рассмотрении, не выдерживала критики, потому что Энакин _очень любил_ посвящать учителя во всё подряд, только если это не касалось прямого нарушения правил Храма). Оби-Ван с какой-то грустной нежностью понял, что Энакин уже довольно взрослый, а значит скоро начнёт постепенно окружать себя личным пространством. Сам Кеноби в этом возрасте уже успел пережить первую (и даже вторую) влюбленность, так что представлял, что последует дальше.

— Вы меня вообще слышали, Мастер? — немного обиженно спросил Энакин, и Оби-Ван моргнул, осознав, что несколько минут смотрел на падавана и ностальгически улыбался.

— Да, Энакин, — кивнул Оби-Ван. — Поздравляю тебя с этим.

— Поздравляете? — недоверчиво переспросил Энакин. — А как же нарушение Кодекса?

— А ты уже успел нарушить Кодекс? — удивился Оби-Ван.

— Ну влюблённость, привязанности… — неуверенно сказал Энакин, всем своим видом демонстрируя полное непонимание ситуации.

— А влюблённость и привязанности это разные вещи, — посмотрел на него Оби-Ван. — Джедай должен чётко проводить между ними грань. Каждый из нас хотя бы раз влюблялся, но чёткое следование своему пути не позволило нам развивать свои влюблённости в отношения. Если же чувство любви сильнее чувства долга – то джедаю стоит покинуть Орден. Ты и сам это прекрасно знаешь.

— Знаю, — вздохнул Энакин. — Просто как может любовь привести на Тёмную сторону? Это же такое светлое чувство.

— Не любовь, — покачал головой Оби-Ван. — Сама по себе любовь действительно светлая, если искренняя и чистая. Если она заключается не в единоличном обладании, а в желании любимому человеку счастья. Никто не запретит тебе любить, если ты уверен, что сможешь отпустить и более в жизнь этого человека не вмешиваться. Это сложно, поверь.

— Вы были влюблены? — подался вперёд Энакин.

— Был, — чуть грустно улыбнулся Оби-Ван.

— И вы, конечно же, не расскажете мне об этом, — вздохнул Энакин.

— В первом случае всё закончилось смертью, во втором – долгим разговором с Квай-Гоном и Йодой, а в третьем я и сам всё прекрасно уже понимал, — пожал плечами Оби-Ван, потом чуть наклонил голову и посмотрел на падавана. — Энакин. Я не буду цитировать тебе Кодекс и предостерегать, ты и сам всё прекрасно знаешь. Каждый из нас, сталкиваясь с такими чувствами, делает выбор – и только от тебя он зависит. И сразу тебе скажу, что скрывать свои отношения – не выход. Рано или поздно об этом либо узнают, либо ты сам не сможешь разделять путь джедая и жизнь обычного любящего человека.

Энакин вздохнул и уставился в свою кружку, будто там на дне была сокрыта истина. Оби-Ван наблюдал за ним чуть искоса, задумавшись, правильные ли он выбрал слова – Квай-Гон о чувствах с ним говорил всего пару раз, но обстоятельства там были другие. Оби-Ван чувствовал, что Энакин в лёгком смятении и ему слегка грустно, будто он только что принял какое-то решение, но ещё не понял, верным оно были или нет. Оставалось надеяться, что решение это было не о тайных отношениях с кем бы то ни было.

— Я знаю, кто это? — мягко спросил Оби-Ван.

Энакин поднял на него взгляд, несколько секунд смотрел пристально, будто пытался решить сложную задачу, а потом покачал головой и криво усмехнулся.

— Вы… Вы не знаете, Мастер.

Оби-Ван кивнул, принимая этот ответ. Конечно, ему не хотелось портить Энакину первую влюблённость, которой он так откровенно решил поделиться с ним, но, зная нрав Скайуокера, лучше было сказать всё как есть, а не оставлять на потом, когда влюблённость могла перерасти в ту любовь, которая приводила к привязанностям.

— Ну, надеюсь, меня-то вы любите, учитель, — с какой-то ироничной ноткой, сказал Энакин. 

— Конечно, — не задумываясь, а потому совершенно искренне отозвался Оби-Ван и улыбнулся. — И со всей своей любовью – исключительно чистой и бескорыстной – предлагаю тебе пойти и потренироваться на световых мечах.

— Это самое замечательное, что вы могли предложить, Мастер, — задорно улыбнулся Энакин и вскочил. — Буду готов через пару минут!

Оби-Ван проводил его взглядом и легко усмехнулся: лучшим средством от не очень весёлого разговора для падавана всегда были тренировки с мечами и выход в город. Возможно, сегодня им стоило навестить Декса. В конце концов, влюблённость это влюблённость, но какой падаван откажется от вкусной еды?

***

Тренироваться с Энакином на световых мечах с каждым годом становилось всё труднее. Падаван делал большие успехи, и Оби-Вану приходилось прилагать намного больше усилий, чтобы соответствовать его уровню. «С падаваном вместе и мастер сам учится. И обучение труднее у него», — всегда говорил Йода, и вот только теперь Оби-Ван начал полностью понимать его слова.

И всё же, бои на мечах были их любимой совместной тренировкой – Сила вокруг них пела чистым звоном и окружала их, сияя радугой. Энакин всегда выкладывался на полную, был един и с мечом, и с Силой, и с Оби-Ваном: поэтому им было довольно трудно сражаться друг против друга, ведь каждый угадывал следующий шаг противника буквально с тени мысли. Но это же было и прекрасно, заставляя поднимать собственные планки и стараться ещё лучше.

После таких тренировок Оби-Вану никогда не удавалось усадить Энакина за медитацию, потому что тот всегда был взбудоражен, полон энергии и сил и всё порывался куда-то нестись и что-то делать. Зачастую Оби-Ван отпускал его выплёскивать остаточную энергию где-то самостоятельно, но в редких случаях они возвращались в комнаты вместе и просто предавались ленивому ничегонеделанию, валяясь в общей гостиной на диванах.

В этот раз тренировка была особенно долгой и плодотворной, Оби-Ван чувствовал, как мышцы тянет приятной усталостью. Он собирался пойти отдохнуть, но Энакин бодро перекатывался с носок на пятки, что означало его нетерпение куда-нибудь сбежать. Оби-Ван хмыкнул и уже было собирался махнуть рукой, отпуская падавана на все четыре стороны (скорее всего куда-нибудь за пределы Храма), но тот вдруг как-то странно одёрнул тунику и быстро шагнул вперёд. Оби-Ван ожидал, что его сейчас обнимут – Скайуокер иногда не мог сдержать эмоции и радость свою проявлял такими жестами. Оби-Ван не возражал, обычно обнимая Падавана в ответ, признавая этот жест вполне уместным как после миссий, так и после тренировок. Раньше, правда, Энакин утыкался носом сначала ему в грудь, потом в шею, теперь же уже сравнялся с учителем в росте, так что обычно проезжался щекой по его щеке.

Но в этот раз что-то пошло не так, и Оби-Ван замер, не сразу понимая, что произошло: вместо привычных объятий Энакин зажмурился и поцеловал его. Хотя это было сложно назвать поцелуем, просто касание губ губами, но сам факт! И нельзя было сказать, что это случайность – Энакин с таким отчаянием вцепился в отвороты учительской туники, что мог бы легко порвать крепкую ткань, а ученическая связь звенела и выдавала такую бурю эмоций, что удивительно, как они оба ещё могли держаться на ногах.

Энакин не пытался углубить поцелуй и вообще замер, словно окаменев. Оби-Ван – от изумления, не иначе – тоже не двигался, не отстраняясь и пытаясь из той мешанины эмоций, что испытывал Энакин, выловить что-то, что могло бы прояснить ситуацию. Например – любопытство и желание посмотреть, что сделает учитель в подобной ситуации. Вместо этого Оби-Ван улавливал только дикое смущение, отчаянную решимость, бесконечную надежду и что-то, что лучше всего охарактеризовывалось как «наконец-то это случилось».

Судя по всему, Энакин полез целоваться не ради любопытства, а потому что действительно этого хотел.

Оби-Ван положил руку падавану на плечо, собираясь мягко отстранить, но тот сам резко дёрнулся назад, распахнул глаза и вспыхнул от смущения.

— Простите, Мастер, — прошептал он, скованно сцепляя руку в замок. — Я не… Я… Мне лучше уйти.

— Энакин, — осторожно позвал Оби-Ван, но тот дёргано покачал головой, развернулся и вылетел из зала.

Оби-Ван в полном моральном оцепенении сел на маты и закрыл лицо руками. Мастера порой сталкивались с влюблённостью падаванов, но сам Кеноби был отчего-то стопроцентно уверен, что с ним этого не случится. С Энакином надо было поговорить, но как именно Оби-Ван не знал, а в голову ничего кроме «ты мой ученик и это против правил» не лезло. Скажи он Энакину про правила – и тот наизнанку вывернется, но своего добьётся или самоубьётся в процессе.

Оби-Ван совершенно не заметил, как его ученик вырос.

И теперь абсолютно не знал, что с этим делать.


	2. Chapter 2

Энакин был идиотом. Невероятно умным, сильным и крутым, но идиотом. По крайней мере, он сам так считал. Потому что только самый последний идиот может сначала влюбиться в учителя, а потом полезть к нему целоваться. Как Оби-Ван не прибил его световым мечом прямо на месте оставалось загадкой бесконечного учительского терпения, не иначе. А ведь мог бы – сказал бы потом Совету о несчастном случае на тренировке и Винду первый вынес бы ему официальную благодарность.

Губы горели. Щёки тоже. Шея и другие части тела, видимо, решили также не отставать – Энакин вполне обоснованно считал, что ещё немного и на нём начнёт дымиться туника. Кто знает, как Сила отреагирует на такое сильное смущение и желание оказаться от Храма настолько далеко, насколько возможно. Неизведанные регионы очень подходящее место, например. Возможно Энакин там погибнет, но смерть от рук какого-нибудь пирата была намного лучше, чем смерть от стыда.

Целый год он успешно скрывал свою влюблённость. Целый год! И так бездарно спалился из-за бурлящего в крови адреналина, который отключил мозг и оставил только чистое желание поцеловать Оби-Вана во что бы то ни стало. И Энакин, судя по всему, самый худший джедай в Галактике, потому что поддался этому порыву, хотя по всем правилам должен был отпустить его в Силу. Он в принципе должен был отпустить влюблённость в учителя в Силу. Но вместо этого он бережно её лелеял, чтобы, видимо, она однажды стала причиной его сердечного приступа. И вовсе даже не в том смысле, в каком мог бы думать Совет.

Вообще, Энакин не мог точно сказать, когда прошёл ту точку невозврата и стал безнадёжно залипать на учителе. Оби-Ван с самого начала вызывал в Скайуокере множество чувств, но когда восхищение, уважение, радость от его одобрительной улыбки и комфортное спокойствие в его присутствии переросло во влюблённость? Возможно, Энакин любил его с девяти – как Падме. Или с тринадцати, когда стал его падаваном. Или с любого другого момента. Просто в шестнадцать Скайуокеру открылась истина – прямо посреди ночи, когда ему приснился _тот самый_ сон, после которого он проснулся с колотящимся сердцем, горящим телом и желанием немедленно упасть в самый главный фонтан Храма. Энакин тогда лежал, даже не особо дыша, и пытался укрыть сознание всеми доступными щитами, чтобы учитель не прочитал отголоски эмоций. Или – _не дай Сила_ – не уловил обрывки образов.

Энакин честно пытался представлять себе Падме. Но максимум, на что хватало его фантазии, это на их вполне невинные поцелуи, потому что Падме, в отличие от Оби-Вана, он полуобнажённой не видел, в одной квартире с ней не жил, на одной кровати (а на миссиях случалось разное) не спал. Да и воспоминания об Амидале были далёкие, приятные, но уже подёрнутые дымкой времени. Падме была эфемерно прекрасной, а Оби-Ван был рядом, тёплый и родной, никогда не отталкивающий.

И вот сейчас Энакин сам очень красиво всё испортил. Потому что одно дело – обнимать учителя время от времени, и совсем другое – лезть к нему целоваться. Если Оби-Ван ещё не попросил Совет отправить своего падавана в одиночную миссию куда-нибудь на Дальние рубежи, то Энакин со всей возможной искренностью попросит об этом сам. Лично у Мейса Винду, который и так его терпеть не может. Чтобы уж наверняка.

В таком состоянии, близком к панике, Энакин дошёл – или, скорее, добежал – до их комнат. Остановился перед дверью, подумал и решительно развернулся в сторону выхода из Храма. Нужно было остудить голову и заняться чем-нибудь, что не включало в себя попытки умереть от стыда и смущения, когда Оби-Ван решит вернуться и поговорить. А то, что поговорить им придётся, Энакин знал наверняка – учитель совершенно точно не станет делать вид, что ничего не было.

Выбравшись из Храма, Энакин задумался, куда пойти. Нижние уровни прямо-таки манили к себе обещанием точно не думать ни о чём, пытаясь не нарваться на неприятности, но Скайуокер решил, что сейчас туда не пойдёт. Можно было зайти к Дексу и заесть стресс парочкой пирогов. Или навестить Канцлера – тот настойчиво приглашал Энакина к себе уже седьмой раз, так чем не повод наконец принять приглашение?

Палпатин вообще довольно активно интересовался жизнью Энакина, что Скайуокеру, конечно, льстило, но зачастую вызывало лёгкое недоумение. Энакин был рад, что Канцлер не забывает о его помощи на Набу, но в таком случае к Оби-Вану, который убил ситха, он должен был испытывать ещё больший интерес, а на беседы приглашать их вдвоём. Впрочем, Энакин никогда своё мнение по этому поводу не выражал.

— Энакин, — улыбнулся Палпатин, когда Скайуокера пропустили в его кабинет. — Рад тебя видеть, мой мальчик. Ты давно не заходил.

— Миссии, — пожал плечами Энакин. — Извините, что отвлекаю.

— О чём ты, — махнул рукой Канцлер. — Мне наоборот полезно сделать перерыв. Как у тебя дела? Ты выглядишь слегка… подавленным?

 _«Отлично,_ — подумал Энакин. — _Даже нечувствительный к Силе Канцлер заметил. Как ещё никто из Совета мне по дороге не попался?»_

— Всё нормально, — вздохнул Энакин. — Просто я, возможно, совершил самую чудовищную ошибку всей своей жизни.

— Какую? — удивлённо поднял брови Палпатин.

— Да неважно, — отмахнулся Энакин, не собираясь вдаваться в подробности.

— Ты же знаешь, что можешь рассказать мне всё, что угодно, — мягко улыбнулся Канцлер, вставая и подходя ближе. — Я не связан вашим Кодексом, поэтому просто выслушаю и пойму.

Это было так, и Палпатин напоминал об этом на каждой их встрече. Впрочем, Энакину не нужен был столь понимающий собеседник, потому что у него уже был Мастер, которому, порой, даже словами ничего говорить не надо было, потому что связь отлично их заменяла. И уж тем более Энакин не собирался рассказывать Палпатину о своей безнадёжной любви, потому что не собирался рассказывать об этом вообще никому во Вселенной. Возможно только, если бы он смог поговорить с мамой…

— Я скучаю по матери, — вздохнул Энакин, сознательно меняя тему. — Порой мне так её не хватает.

— Понимаю, — мягко положил руку ему на плечо Палпатин. — Но, как я знаю, ваш Кодекс запрещает видеться с родителями. Жестоко, на мой взгляд, очень жестоко.

Энакин кивнул, сползая в кресле ниже. Когда-то – года два назад – он уже поделился с Канцлером своими переживаниями о матери, о рабстве и о том, что был бы счастлив, если бы смог освободить её. Палпатин тогда сочувственно покивал – вот прямо как сейчас, – но никакой помощи не предложил, только указал на несправедливость и жестокость Кодекса джедаев. Энакин не просил прямым текстом, но где-то подсознательно ожидал, что друг – а Палпатин упорно называл себя его другом – хотя бы попытается помочь. Этого не случилось, и Энакин впервые испытал совершенно всепоглощающее чувство разочарования и понимание, что Сенат во главе с Канцлером – это как Совет джедаев. Всем сочувствуют, но помогать не будут.

С тех пор восторг по поводу «сам Канцлер считает меня своим другом!» значительно поутих, и к Палпатину Энакин обычно приходил тогда, когда просто хотел сказать: «Меня достал Совет» и слушать потом длинную хвалебную речь в свою честь. Особенно Энакину нравилась уверенность Канцлера в том, что Совет не понимает, как нужно с ним обращаться и вообще завидует его умениям. Однажды Энакин ради интереса пришёл с такими заявлениями к Оби-Вану. Тот только усмехнулся и предложил развить тему, рассказать, почему же Скайуокер так недоволен магистрами. После пяти минут бурных высказываний, стало понятно, что Энакин недоволен просто потому что недоволен, а главная причина заключалась в том, что Совет всегда читает ему нотации. Тогда Оби-Ван предложил хоть раз к этим нотациям прислушаться и попробовать сделать так, как советовали. Энакин был уверен, что это ничего не изменит, и из-за желания это доказать, именно так и сделал. Жалел он потом только об одном: что у него не было с собой никакого записывающего устройства, чтобы увековечить «Молодец, Скайуокер, отлично справился» из уст Винду. Энакин после этого был в таком шоке, что даже не обиделся на Мастера, который весь день после Совета не мог перестать улыбаться и ходить с видом «а я же тебе говорил».

Канцлер, впрочем, любил делать Энакину комплименты, которые Скайуокер благосклонно принимал. Именно поэтому их «дружба» всё ещё держалась.

— И всё же, — напомнил о своём присутствии задумавшемуся Энакину Палпатин, — какую же страшную ошибку ты совершил, что выглядишь сейчас таким потерянным?

— Сделал то, что делать не стоило, — не вдаваясь в подробности, отозвался Энакин.

Палпатин задумчиво на него посмотрел, словно решая, стоит ли выпытывать дальше, но сказать ничего не успел: комлинк Энакина пискнул, сообщая о входящем вызове. Скайуокер посмотрел на него и почувствовал, что к щекам мгновенно приливает жар – вызывал Оби-Ван. Видимо, учитель решил не давать падавану времени на самобичевание и собирался начать _разговор_ прямо сейчас. Энакин был не готов. Совершенно абсолютно крайне сильно не готов, но всё-таки извинился перед Канцлером и отошёл, чтобы принять вызов.

— Энакин, — сразу же сказал Оби-Ван. Голос у него был спокойный, что внушало определённую надежду. — Нас срочно вызывает Совет. Вернись в Храм немедленно, пожалуйста.

 _О нет-нет-нет._ Если Энакин не был готов к разговору с одним только Оби-Ваном, то уж к разговору с целым Советом он вообще не готов категорически. Желание угнать какой-нибудь звездолёт и стартануть в гиперпространство прямо из космопорта неожиданно показалось самым идеальным.

— Падаван, — снова позвал Оби-Ван и голос у него стал намного мягче. — Прекрати так волноваться, я даже отсюда это чувствую, а ты явно не в окрестностях Храма. У Совета для нас появилась миссия, которая не терпит отлагательств, поэтому такая срочность.

— _Ох_ , — выдохнул Энакин и моментально устыдился свой недавней паники. — Конечно, Мастер, я уже иду.

— Всё в порядке? — участливо спросил Палпатин, когда Энакин закончил вызов и вернулся к его столу.

— Да, срочная миссия, — кивнул тот. — Мне пора идти, Канцлер, спасибо, что уделили время.

— Для тебя всегда открыты эти двери, мой дорогой, — улыбнулся Палпатин. — Приходи, когда пожелаешь.

Энакин кивнул и буквально побежал обратно в Храм. Совет и так почувствует его эмоции, которые он безуспешно пытается скрыть, не стоило ещё и заставлять их ждать. Оби-Ван, судя по всему, не злился на ученика за опрометчивый поступок, и возможно – только возможно – Энакину не придётся мучительно подбирать слова, чтобы его объяснить.

Оби-Ван ждал его непосредственно перед Залом совета и только лишь слегка покачал головой, когда Энакин на всех парах влетел в комнату, поправив его сбившуюся тунику – Скайуокер с опозданием понял, что даже не сменил тренировочную одежду на повседневную. Снова стало мучительно стыдно.

— Какие бы мысли у тебя не бродили в голове, — начал Оби-Ван, и Энакин замер, — оставь их на другое время. Сейчас сосредоточься на указаниях Совета.

— Да, Мастер, — кивнул Энакин.

И действительно попытался успокоиться. Оби-Ван некоторое время смотрел на него, а потом вздохнул и по ученической связи послал волну поддержки и уверенности. Энакин вздохнул чуть свободнее, встряхнулся и решительно поднял взгляд. Теперь он был готов встретиться с Советом и даже пережить их подозрительные взгляды. Они были неважны, на самом-то деле – ведь Оби-Ван не закрылся от него и не испытывал никакой неприязни. С этим можно было жить.

Возможно, их _разговор_ будет не таким уж и страшным.

***

Во время миссии поговорить им не удалось. Время полёта до Мавана Йаддль, которую они с Оби-Ваном и сопровождали, решила провести за неторопливой беседой с Кеноби, которую тот сразу поддержал. Энакин сначала испытал острую вспышку недовольства, но почти сразу ощутил облегчение и благодарность, что их с учителем разговор откладывается на неопределённое время. Наверное, Сила давала ему возможность подготовиться и не заикаться на каждом слоге.

Потом, впрочем, стало совсем не до разговоров. Особенно когда его похитил Грант Омега, которого Энакин уже _почти ненавидел_ – и почти здесь было только потому, что ненависть запрещалась Кодексом. Грант был всегда чрезвычайно учтив и обаятелен, и вызывал у Энакина сильнейшее желание возить его лицом по земле. Возможно, конечно, Скайуокер был слегка пристрастен, но он до сих пор помнил, как Омега хотел убить Оби-Вана, что совершенно точно не нравилось Энакину. Ну или ему не очень приходилось по душе то, что Грант всегда был предельно _учтив_ и _вежлив_ , и вёл себя так, будто его извечное желание держать Скайуокера в плену самому Энакину должно было приносить неземное наслаждение и бесконечную радость.

Ну или Энакин просто хотел выкинуть этого парня из какого-нибудь звездолёта прямо в гиперпространство.

— Признай, Энакин, ты рад нашей встрече, — улыбнулся Грант.

Скайуокер попытался взглядом передать всю ту «радость», что он испытывал. Отсутствие светового меча, которого он так _удачно_ лишился, нервировало, и он всё ещё не владел Силой в достаточной мере, чтобы в одиночку справиться со всеми головорезами Гранта. Оби-Ван уже был в курсе, что его ученик попался – _снова_ , – но неизвестно, сколько времени придётся провести в обществе этого Омеги. Хотелось бы как можно меньше.

— Ты одарён в Силе, — сказал Грант, и в его голосе восхищение мешалось то ли с завистью, то ли с одержимой страстью. — Мне интересны ситхи, но ты интересен мне намного больше.

— Если это такое признание в любви, то извини, но вынужден ответить отказом, — скривился Энакин. — Меня ты не интересуешь совершенно.

Омега тонко улыбнулся и подошёл чуть ближе, словно видел Энакина впервые или хотел рассмотреть ещё лучше. На какое-то мгновение Скайуокеру показалось, что он сейчас похлопает его по плечу или ещё как-то покажет своё _поразительное дружелюбие_.

— Ты мог бы оценить то, что я совсем не держу на тебя зла, — улыбнулся Грант. — В последнюю нашу встречу вы с учителем сорвали мне выгодную сделку и даже чуть не убили. И, заметь, я вовсе не сержусь. Как вы там говорите? Отпустил все эмоции и прибыл сюда, чтобы всё начать с начала. Ну или восстановить то, что было утеряно. Пара месяцев – и вот я снова вернулся к тому, что у меня было.

— Ждёшь поздравлений? — дёрнул плечами Энакин. — Мне восхититься твоей находчивостью и жаждой наживы, которая приводит к катастрофичным последствиям?

— Какой же ты всё-таки… джедай, — покачал головой Омега, словно это его неимоверно печалило. — С каждым годом становишься всё больше похож на своего мастера.

— Спасибо, — усмехнулся Энакин. — Это лучшая похвала для меня.

— Ох, как же ты наивен, — покачал головой Грант. — Разве они нужны тебе, эти джедаи? Нужен ли тебе Совет и твой мастер? Что они дали тебе, кроме постоянных нотаций и приказов куда идти и что делать? Действительно ли ты хочешь быть джедаем?

— Всегда хотел, — со сдерживаемой яростью отозвался Энакин. — И ты не сможешь убедить меня в том, что я не прав. Путь джедая – это мой путь.

— Ах вот как, — радостно улыбнулся Омега. — Ты хотел быть джедаем? Или ты хотел быть _свободным_? Мальчик-раб с маленькой всеми забытой планеты, хотел ли ты жить в своё удовольствие и никому не подчиняться? И как ты живёшь в итоге? Мотаясь из мира в мир по приказу тех, кто только и умеет, что протирать штаны в Храме.

Энакин почувствовал, как внутри вскипает злость. _Откуда_ эта сволочь знала о его прошлом?! _Как_ эта сволочь смела так говорить о джедаях?! Даже если Энакин и сомневался в чём-то, связанным с Советом, то другие, те, кто вообще никак к Ордену не относились, не имели на это права. И уж тем более ни у кого не было права думать, что он должен хотеть и чувствовать.

— Настоящую свободу даёт только власть, — продолжил Грант. — У меня она есть. Власть, богатство, влияние. _Я_ могу дать тебе ту свободу, которую ты жаждешь. Которую ты заслуживаешь.

— Вот спасибо, — со всем возможным сарказмом выплюнул Энакин. — Прямо обрадовал. Как жаль, что меня это совсем не интересует.

— Но почему? — удивился Омега. — Власть даёт тебе безграничные возможности. Ты можешь летать куда хочешь, делать что хочешь. Можешь даже вернуться на свою родную планетку и освободить мать. Разве джедаи могут тебе это позволить?

Энакин чуть не задохнулся. Освободить мать из рабства. Самая искренняя, самая желанная его мечта. Сколько раз он видел во снах, как прилетает за ней, как забирает её навсегда с пустынной планеты? Сколько раз надеялся, что однажды сможет подарить ей спокойную и свободную жизнь? И сейчас эту его мечту предлагал осуществить преступник. Не Совет джедаев, не друг-Канцлер, а преступник, который с равнодушием отправлял на смерть сотни невинных людей, кто явно имел какие-то личные счёты к его Мастеру, тот, кто восхищался ситхами.

Энакина затрясло. Он не верил Омеге и уже _действительно_ ненавидел его за то, что он посмел задеть самую болезненную тему. Если бы у него был световой меч, то он разрубил бы противника не раздумывая.

— Дай мне шанс, — сказал Грант, подходя ближе. — Если что-то пойдёт не так, то ты всегда сможешь вернуться к джедаям. Ты ведь Избранный, Энакин, они примут тебя обратно.

— Никаких шансов, — отрезал Энакин. — Я не собираюсь доверять тебе.

— Какие принципы, — восхитился Омега, а потом передёрнулся. — Стойкость, которая мне непонятна. Но, разумеется, подобные решения нельзя принимать впопыхах. Давай заключим сделку? Свяжись с Йаддль и пригласи её на встречу от моего имени. Мы поговорим и, конечно же, я гарантирую её безопасность.

— Гарантируешь безопасность мастера-джедая? — усмехнулся Энакин. — Тут скорее вопрос в том, кто будет гарантировать твою.

— Ты, разумеется, — улыбнулся Грант. — Твоё нахождение у меня даёт мне определённую свободу, ведь никто не захочет, чтобы юный ученик погиб, не так ли?

— Я не собираюсь заключать с тобой никаких сделок, — выплюнул Энакин.

— Это будет твой выбор, — пожал плечами Омега. — Подумай. И насчёт своей матери тоже, я ведь не шутил. Одно твоё слово – и мы улетим завтра. И через пару дней ты сможешь освободить её. Одно только слово, Энакин.

Только усилием воли Энакин сдержал порыв бросится за Омегой, чтобы впечатать его лицом в дверь. Его трясло, и Сила вокруг собиралась вихрями чистейшей злости. Если бы в комнате, где его заперли, были какие-то вещи, то Энакин бы сломал их единым порывом даже несмотря на сдерживающие наручники, но стол был выдолблен прямо из камня, а кроватью служили какие-то тряпки. «Нет эмоций – есть покой». Первая строчка Кодекса. Который сейчас совершенно не помогал. Единственное, что удерживало Скайуокера от немедленной попытки вынести дверь – связь с Мастером, который был далеко, но всё же старался передать своё волнение о нём и безмолвную просьбу не натворить глупостей.

 _«Ты ведь Избранный, Энакин, они примут тебя обратно»_ , — прозвучал голос Гранта в голове. Энакин с силой ударил по стене затылком, в попытке его заглушить. Неважно, насколько он Избранный, неважно, насколько благородны его порывы. Уйди он из Ордена – пусть и на несколько недель, – обратно его не возьмут. Совет и принял-то его только под личную ответственность Оби-Вана. Энакин был уверен – дай им повод, и они с облегчением распрощаются со своим Избранным в одночасье. Энакин почти наяву видел разочарованный взгляд Оби-Вана, осуждающее покачивание головы Йоды, поджатые губы Винду. Совет наверняка спросит его, по какой причине он оставил своего учителя и улетел с преступником, за которым они гонялись уже несколько лет, а узнав причину, сделает вывод, что джедаем Энакину не быть никогда.

Готов ли был Энакин рискнуть и узнать, правдивы ли его предположения? Готов ли он был помочь матери ценой прощания с Мастером?

Энакин не знал ответа на эти вопросы и, если честно, боялся их узнать, подозревая, что они ему не понравятся. Он вздохнул и сел на пол, скрестив ноги, собираясь _попробовать_ погрузиться в медитацию. Ему это _почти_ удалось, когда дверь вновь распахнулась и в комнату вошёл охранник-имбат, который ранее принимал деятельное участие в его похищении. Теперь он также бесцеремонно затолкал Энакина в спидер и повёз неизвестно куда. Скайуокер не сильно волновался – он уже ощущал близкое присутствие Оби-Вана, к тому же только это могло заставить бандитов менять дислокацию и срываться с места раньше задуманного.

Когда спидер остановился и его в буквальном смысле просто вытолкнули из него, Энакин увидел Омегу. Он был мрачен и нетерпеливо сунул Скайуокеру под нос комлинк.

— Свяжись с Йаддль, — сказал он.

— Текст надиктовывать не будешь? — буркнул Энакин, ничуть не переживая за мастера-джедая, будучи уверенным, что ничего Грант ей сделать не сможет.

— Я полностью доверяю тебе, Энакин, — отозвался Омега. — И я хочу заключить сделку с Йаддль, а не скрываться.

— В таком случае, ты не будешь против, если я свяжусь и с Мастером? — спросил Энакин.

— А ты думаешь, что ему это надо? — неприятно улыбнулся Грант. — Неужели ты уверен, что он волнуется о тебе? Тогда ты многого не знаешь о своём учителе, Энакин. Ты для него – лишь средство получить желаемое. Место в Совете, например. Если с тобой что-то случится, то он недолго будет печальным, уж поверь. Кеноби действительно тот, у кого нет эмоций. И нет сердца.

Энакин в некотором шоке слушал эти слова, буквально пропитанные ядом. В них слышалась неприкрытая ненависть, а во взгляде Омеги полыхала несдерживаемая ярость. Он утверждал, что Оби-Ван не волнуется за своего ученика? Энакин точно знал, что это не так – даже сейчас он через связь ощущал это волнение. Оби-Ван мог быть спокойным и действительно безэмоциональным временами, но он _всегда_ откликался на зов ученика, и _никогда_ не видел в нём лишь средство достижения цели. Когда Энакин попадал в беду, первое, что он посылал по ученической связи, это сигнал «я в порядке». Потому что иначе Оби-Ван начинал волноваться _так сильно_ , что сам был близок к нарушению Кодекса.

— Ты так его ненавидишь, — протянул Энакин. — Это что-то личное?

Лицо Гранта исказилось и он буквально впихнул комлинк в руки Энакина.

— Свяжись с Йаддль, — выплюнул он. — Я буду разговаривать только с ней.

Энакин вздохнул и вызвал мастера Йаддль.

— Юный падаван, — сразу же отозвалась Йаддль. — Искали тебя мы. Беспокоится за тебя мастер твой.

— Простите, мастер Йаддль, — сказал Энакин, сдержав порыв посмотреть на Омегу взглядом «а ты мне тут что-то про не волнуется затирал». — Я нахожусь в плену у Страйкера. Это, кстати, Грант Омега. Опять. Он просит о встрече с вами.

— Мог он напрямую обратиться ко мне, — вздохнула Йаддль. — Говорила бы с ним я. Не стоило брать ему в заложники тебя.

— Я его… подстраховка? — предположил Энакин. — Думаю, он боится, что вы придёте на встречу со световым мечом наперевес.

— Разумно опасаюсь, — уточнил Омега, и Энакин закатил глаза.

— Я не знаю, где мы, —продолжил Скайуокер, — но я в полном порядке, не волнуйтесь.

— Необязательно надолго, — снова перебил его Грант, намного громче, чтобы и Йаддль услышала.

— Приду на встречу я, — отозвалась Йаддль. — Но сообщу учителю твоему сначала.

— Мы будем следить за её передвижением на всём пути, — сказал Омега. — Если где-то по дороге она внезапно обзаведётся компанией, то мы улетаем. Вместе с тобой.

Энакин бросил на него злой взгляд, но ничего не сказал.

— Приду на встречу одна я, — повторила Йаддль.

— Да пребудет с вами Сила, магистр, — отозвался Энакин.

— Эти ваши ритуальные прощания, — цокнул языком Омега. — Что ж, теперь давай приготовимся ко встрече.

Энакин, всё ещё желая приложить Гранта о какую-нибудь стену, внезапно ощутил такой приступ гнева, что чуть не споткнулся на месте. Ему потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы понять, что гнев принадлежит не ему и направлен не на него. И как только он это понял, то губы сами собой разъехались в улыбку – видимо, Йаддль сообщила Оби-Вану, у кого гостит его падаван. И вечно спокойный Мастер был, судя по всему, крайне недоволен тем, что его на встречу не позвали. Энакин, у которого такой отклик учителя вызвал волну радости, послал через ученическую связь эмоцию чуть весёлого удивления. И тут же получил в ответ извинение, лёгкое смущение и целый вихрь поддержки.

— Ты чего улыбаешься? — подозрительно спросил Омега, поглядывая на своего пленника через плечо.

— Настроение хорошее, — нагло отозвался Энакин.

И как вообще можно было не любить его Мастера? Он ведь был _идеальным._

***

Энакин сидел на выделенной ему койке и безразлично смотрел в стену. Оби-Ван разговаривал с магистром Йодой в соседней каюте, и Энакин не знал, хочется ли ему самому видеть сейчас учителя или нет. Смерть магистра Йаддль тяжёлым грузом лежала на его плечах, Энакин знал, что это была его вина, и никто – ни Йода, ни Оби-Ван – не мог заставить его думать иначе. Она защитила его. Ценой своей жизни она защитила его, и Энакин не мог этого вынести. Если бы она погибла просто при выполнении миссии, то горе было бы столь же велико, но вины такой не ощущалось бы. Только из-за того что он позволил себя схватить, позволил себя обмануть – и как можно было хоть на секунду поверить Омеге?! – позволил себя запутать, только из-за этого погиб величайший магистр Ордена. Энакин ненавидел Гранта Омегу. И себя ненавидел тоже.

Когда дверь в каюту отъехала в сторону, Энакин закрыл глаза. Он не мог посмотреть на Мастера, чувствуя его боль и скорбь и зная, что сам послужил этому причиной. Ему не хотелось ни о чём говорить, а хотелось завернуться в одеяло и просто притвориться, что этого не было. Ничего не было, и Ордена джедаев тоже. Он по-прежнему маленький мальчик на Татуине, и сейчас ему снится сон. Где-то счастливый, где-то не очень.

— Энакин, — мягко позвал Оби-Ван.

Скайуокер покачал головой, по-прежнему не открывая глаз. К чёрту, ему слишком больно даже произносить слова. Он недавно уже плакал перед учителем, второй раз не будет. Не должен.

Оби-Ван, недолго постояв на пороге, зашёл в каюту и закрыл дверь. Потом подумал и сел рядом с Энакином, мягко положив руку ему на плечо.

— Эни, — снова позвал он.

Это был запрещённый приём. Сокращённое имя Оби-Ван использовал редко, но всякий раз, когда хотел показать, что рядом и готов разделить с учеником все беды и тревоги. Энакин был этого недостоин. Энакин был _его_ недостоин, но потянулся к Мастеру, как и всякий раз, когда на душе было плохо. Оби-Ван откинулся спиной на стену и притянул ученика к себе, крепко обнимая и делясь с ним своим теплом. Энакину хотелось плакать.

— Говори, Эни, — прошептал Оби-Ван. — Говори всё, что хочешь сказать.

Энакин не хотел говорить, но Сила словно сама открыла ему рот, а слова полились рекой. Он рассказал учителю всё, начиная с момента своего похищения: и о разговоре с Грантом, и о собственных чувствах в тот момент, и о мимолётном желании согласиться и полететь за матерью, о собственной беспочвенной уверенности, о магистре Йаддль, которая велела ему отпустить гнев, а потом исчезла в сиянии Силы, защищая его жизнь. О ярости, которую он испытал, узнав, что Сенат не пришлёт помощь, оставляя местных жителей в панике мучиться незнанием, распылит ли Омега смертельный газ. О том, что он даже в глаза не может посмотреть магистру Йоде. О том, что чувства вины и ненависти окружило его коконом и засасывают всё глубже и глубже.

Энакин всё говорил и говорил, а Оби-Ван ни на секунду не выпускал его из рук, мягко гладя по плечам и прижимаясь губами к затылку. Скайуокер ненавидел его за эту мягкость, потому что она была незаслуженна, и любил за неё же – потому что она была жизненно необходима. И когда он, наконец, выговорился и затих, Оби-Ван тоже долго молчал. И лишь спустя пару минут, когда Энакину уже казалось, что учитель не заговорит, он всё-таки начал.

— Первая строчка нашего Кодекса, — размеренно сказал Оби-Ван, и Энакин чуть не отстранился, потому что слушать про Кодекс _сейчас_ было невозможно. Оби-Ван, впрочем, такой возможности ему не дал, удерживая на месте и продолжая: — нет эмоций – есть покой. Тем, кто недостаточно знаком с джедаями может показаться, что это означает полную безэмоциональность и бездушное равнодушие ко всему. На деле же мы, как и любые другие живые существа во Вселенной, эмоции имеем. Просто так отбросить их мы не можем, именно поэтому магистр Йаддль сказала тебе, что отбросив гнев, ты его не утратишь. Но поняв и отпустив – сможешь достичь покоя. Есть покой, Энакин, но это не значит, что есть необходимость бездумно отпускать эмоции в Силу. Их нужно понять. Изучить. Принять. И только потом – отпускать. Если джедай не понимает причину своих эмоций, то он не сможет их отпустить. А не сможет отпустить – значит не сможет быть джедаем.

— Но я понимаю причину своих эмоций, — отозвался Энакин. — Я знаю, почему злюсь, знаю, почему ненавижу, и уж тем более знаю, почему себя виню.

— Правда? — мягко спросил Оби-Ван. — Тогда как ты понимаешь другой наш принцип: нет хаоса – есть гармония?

— Да никак я его не понимаю, — пробурчал Энакин, повернулся и уткнулся носом в колени Оби-Вана. — Я сейчас вообще ничего не понимаю.

— Мир находится в равновесии, — ответил Оби-Ван. — Это – первое что говорят юнлингам, и тебе это тоже говорили. Это первое, что постигает каждый джедай, даже раньше постулатов про эмоции и страсти. Всё всегда находится в равновесии.

— Если случилось что-то плохое, то где-то случилось и что-то хорошее? — пробормотал Энакин. — Йода сказал мне, что оглядываясь назад, я теряю свой путь. Что звёзды живут и умирают независимо от меня.

— Ну вот, магистр умеет говорить лучше меня, — слегка улыбнулся Оби-Ван. — Но смысл в том, Энакин, что каждый джедай рано или поздно сталкивается с чем-то, что вызывает у него ошеломление. Будь то смерть друга или целой планеты, будь то новое знание или что-то ещё. Каждый джедай, Эни, и исключений в этом нет. Но джедай должен помнить, что от него зависят другие. И если того требует миссия, нужно отставить эти эмоции, чтобы взглянуть на ситуацию трезвым взглядом, ничего не упустить и не совершить ошибок. Нет страстей – есть ясность мыслей. Это знание, пусть и на интуитивном уровне, помогло тебе встать после смерти Йаддль и продолжить задание.

— После смерти магистра встать мне помогли вы, Мастер, — тихо отозвался Энакин.

— Я бы и с места тебя не смог сдвинуть, если бы ты не встал сам, — покачал головой Оби-Ван. — И я говорю не о том, что физически поднял тебя с колен. Я говорю о твоей готовности выполнять миссию, отбросив скорбь и горе, закрыв путь ненависти в свой разум.

— Я смотрел на вас с магистром Йодой, — признался Энакин. — И только ваше с ним спокойствие помогало мне не срываться вперёд. Глядя на вас я подумал, что никогда в жизни не хотел учиться _так сильно_.

— Нет неведения – есть знание, — с мягкой улыбкой сказал Оби-Ван. — Йода всегда учил нас тому, что мудрость можно обрести даже в самых неожиданных местах и в самое неожиданное время.

— Нет смерти – есть Великая Сила, — едва ли не шёпотом закончил Энакин. — Смерть есть часть жизни, и без неё жизнь бы не существовала.

— Мне жаль, что ты был вынужден столкнуться с этим так рано, — с глубокой искренней печалью сказал Оби-Ван. — Хотя нет того возраста, когда подобное переносилось бы легко.

— Вы… — осторожно начал Энакин, сжимая пальцами ткань штанов учителя. — Вы чувствовали себя виноватым в смерти Квай-Гона?

Оби-Ван тяжело вздохнул и замолчал. Энакин подумал, что к и без того огромному чувству вины можно приплюсовать ещё – за разбуженные болезненные воспоминания. Но когда Оби-Ван начал отвечать, голос его был наполнен лишь светлой грустью, а не тяжёлой печалью.

— Я видел, как Дарт Мол пронзает моего Мастера световым мечом – и это, без сомнения, была одна из самых горьких минут моей жизни. То, что я испытал тогда… Это десятки различных эмоций, в которых преобладали боль, ярость, гнев и ненависть. Если бы не силовые поля… Не знаю даже, как повернулось бы наше сражение. У меня не было времени отпустить эмоции в Силу – не такие глубокие, – но было время изолировать их в собственном сознании и пообещать вернуться к ним позже. Я заставил себя вспомнить, что от исхода битвы зависит не только моя жизнь, но и безопасность всех тех, кого я пообещал защищать. Королева Набу, её придворные, весь Тид и ты тоже, Эни, были за моей спиной. Поэтому, когда поле отключилось, к своему противнику я шагнул со спокойной собранностью. Когда бой закончился, Квай-Гон был ещё жив. Он умирал у меня на руках, мы успели сказать друг другу прощальные слова. Стало ли мне от этого легче? Нет. В моих объятиях умер человек, который был со мной долгие тринадцать лет и заменил мне отца.

Оби-Ван ненадолго замолчал, и Энакин боялся даже шевельнуться: учитель впервые так подробно рассказывал о смерти своего Мастера. Скайуокер и сам раньше не спрашивал, понимая, что эта тема довольно печальная, но теперь не мог заставить себя прекратить слушать.

— Помнишь, мы с тобой гуляли по вечернему Тиду? — неожиданно спросил Оби-Ван и, дождавшись кивка, продолжил: — Ты потом отправился спать, а я – медитировать. И вот тогда-то на меня всё это и обрушилось. Я переживал каждую секунду боя снова и снова, находил какие-то слабые места и постоянно задумывался «а если бы». А если бы я не делал тот кувырок назад? Если бы в тот момент был быстрее? Если бы успел прыгнуть? Бесконечная череда если бы. Из-за этого поднималось и чувство вины. Но джедаи не живут прошлым. Мы можем оглядываться в прошлое и извлекать уроки, но не должны жить ими, забывая про настоящее. Каждый наш шаг создаёт новое будущее. И эти шаги делал не только я, но и Квай-Гон. В его смерти не было моей вины, как и не было его. Умирая, он сказал мне, что есть Великая Сила, в которую он уходит, и это – новый путь.

— Он сказал мне, — тихо отозвался Энакин, — что смерть не трагедия, а часть жизненного цикла. Что джедая можно убить, и чувство потери будет сильно для тех, кто ощутит это через Силу. И что сохранить спокойствие и присутствие духа сложно, и только настоящий джедай сможет пройти через это.

— И он был прав, — кивнул Оби-Ван. — Но на словах всегда легче. Я провёл в медитации всю ночь, но полностью принял и отпустил далеко не так сразу. Мне потребовалось несколько лет, чтобы осознать – и быть готовым вновь начать строить с кем-то связь. Именно поэтому я и не мог взять тебя в падаваны сразу, тогда бы ты получал от меня только неуверенность и вечное обращение к прошлому.

— Вы самый лучший учитель, которого я только мог желать, — со всей своей честностью сказал Энакин.

— Это ты просто других не знаешь, — усмехнулся Оби-Ван. — Но я рад, что ты так думаешь.

— Мне невероятно повезло, что вы со мной, — выдохнул Энакин, а потом замялся и начал машинально дёргать штаны Оби-Вана. — То, что случилось недавно… До миссии, в смысле… Я…

— Эй, — перебил его Кеноби, мягко перехватывая пальцы и сжимая в своей руке. — Мы поговорим об этом потом. Сейчас нам обоим достаточно разговоров и эмоций. Нужно отдохнуть.

— Вы будете медитировать? — спросил Энакин.

— Да, — кивнул Оби-Ван. — Тебе, думаю, стоит поспать.

— А можно мне помедитировать вместе с вами? — посмотрел на него Энакин. — Я… нуждаюсь в вашей поддержке. Если вы не против, конечно.

— Мой падаван решил, что хочет помедитировать – как я могу быть против, это же такое исключительное событие, — подмигнул ему Оби-Ван.

Энакин улыбнулся и тут же сел на кровати, разворачиваясь к учителю лицом. Тот тоже сел в удобную позу и протянул руки, за которые Энакин и схватился.

— Пусть это будет медитация памяти, — тихо сказал Оби-Ван и потянул падавана за собой в Силу.

К рассвету, совершенно уставший, но обретший мир и покой в своей душе, Энакин уснул на коленях учителя. 

***

Разговор с Оби-Ваном _о том самом_ постоянно откладывался. Сначала из-за миссии, потом из-за последствий миссии, потом было то некогда, то неохота. Энакин не знал, радует его это или нет, как и не знал, кто должен был начать этот разговор первым. С одной стороны – Скайуокер полез, Скайуокер и должен. С другой – Оби-Ван был старше и умнее, и вообще его учитель. Поведение его, к слову, совсем не изменилось, он не пытался как-то дистанцироваться или показать, что близкое нахождение Энакина рядом ему не нравится, а связь по-прежнему была переполнена его всепоглощающей заботой и спокойствием. Он как и раньше дарил Энакину поддержку, когда это требовалось, и никогда не закрывался больше обычного. По всему выходило, что для Оби-Вана произошедшее не являлось событием и он не собирался вообще как-то реагировать.

Энакин упорно пытался доказать себе, что так и надо, и это ничуть его не расстраивает.

А потом Оби-Ван зашёл к нему в комнату с лицом, которое выражало глубокую задумчивость и принятие сложного решения. Энакин тут же морально начал готовиться ко всему, вплоть до своего изгнания из Ордена (что было по-настоящему глупо, но момент позволял побыть немного драматичным).

— Ты рассказал мне о том, что Омега предлагал тебе освободить мать, — начал Оби-Ван и Энакин замер, не ожидая такую тему разговора. — И ты отказался.

— Но я почти был готов согласиться, — тихо отозвался Энакин.

— Но не согласился, — покачал головой Оби-Ван. — Я знаю, что для тебя это было сложное решение. Но ты поступил как истинный джедай.

Энакин опустил голову, не зная, зачем они опять начали этот разговор. Они уже обсуждали и предложение Омеги, и отказ Энакина, и его чувства по этому поводу. Зачем Оби-Ван опять решил поговорить на тему, которая вызывает в Скайуокере только боль и вину по отношению к матери?

— Как ты знаешь, — продолжил Оби-Ван, подходя ближе, — все испытания юнлингов записываются для Архивов. И церемонии посвящения, и ещё множество других вещей. Я скопировал некоторые записи и недавно записал твою тренировку со световым мечом – ты был так сосредоточен, что даже не заметил этого – и медитацию.

— Зачем? — удивился Энакин, который вообще потерял нить рассуждений, но отчего-то замер, чувствуя, как сердце забилось быстрее.

— Один мой друг недавно отправился на миссию в Мос-Эспа, — сказал Оби-Ван, и Энакин даже дышать перестал, вцепившись пальцами в одеяло. — Я попросил его передать эти записи твоей матери, если у него будет такая возможность.

— Он передал? — дрогнувшим голосом спросил Энакин.

— Да, — кивнул Оби-Ван, а потом подошёл к столу и положил на него небольшой голопроектор и изображатель. — И она была настолько убедительной, что уговорила его передать обратную запись.

Энакин машинально кивнул, не сводя взгляда со стола. Сердце билось так отчаянно быстро, что грозилось и вовсе покинуть его грудную клетку, а пальцы явственно дрожали. Только спустя пару минут у него хватило сил собраться, подойти к столу и взять в руки голопроектор. А когда он увидел изображение матери, то и вовсе сел там, где стоял.

Шми выглядела… хорошо. Даже на записи, в синем полупрозрачном цвете, она выглядела хорошо. Мягко улыбалась и, казалось, _светилась_ тихой радостью.

— Эни, — мягко произнесла Шми и помахала рукой.

— Мама, — прошептал Энакин, и закрыл рот руками, сдерживая всхлип.

— Мне передали записи, которые сделал твой учитель, — начала говорить она. — Скажи ему, что моя благодарность за это не знает границ. Я не видела, как ты из мальчика становишься юношей, но теперь у меня есть возможность смотреть на это всякий раз, когда захочется. У меня есть записи с твоих экзаменов, с церемонии посвящения в падаваны, с твоих тренировок. Твой учитель также сказал, что совсем недавно ты прошёл важное личностное испытание. Я… Я так тобой горжусь, сынок.

Шми быстро провела по глазам, смахивая слёзы, и Энакин повторил её жест, даже не задумываясь.

— Ты стал таким взрослым и выполняешь великую работу. Уверена, у тебя всё получается просто замечательно. Мне жаль, что Квай-Гон Джинн, джедай, забравший тебя, погиб, но я надеюсь, что твой мастер Оби-Ван заботится о тебе. После того, как ты улетел, я не думала, что мне доведётся когда-нибудь увидеть, как ты взрослеешь, но эти записи… У меня нет слов, чтобы выразить благодарность. У меня нет слов, чтобы выразить своё счастье.

Энакин на секунду прикрыл глаза, пока Шми на записи прижимала руку к груди и тяжело дышала от едва сдерживаемых слёз. Энакин и сам с трудом мог сглотнуть ком в горле.

— Мне… мне хочется сказать тебе так много, но неловко заставлять мастера-джедая, который согласился подождать, пока я запишу ответ, ждать слишком долго, — чуть дрогнувшими губами улыбнулась Шми. — Но я должна сказать, чтобы ты не волновался обо мне. Я больше не рабыня. Однажды я встретилась с одним мужчиной. Он был очень хорошим и… я полюбила его, Эни. И он тоже полюбил меня. Клигг Ларс. Он хотел забрать меня у Уотто и освободить, мы даже придумали один… розыгрыш. И знаешь, что? Уотто деактивировал детонатор сразу, как ты улетел. Я могла быть свободна буквально через несколько дней после тебя, но я не знала этого и, может быть, к лучшему. Ведь в результате я познакомилась с Клиггом. Мы недавно поженились, Эни. Жаль, что ты не знаешь Клигга, он действительно замечательный. Вы бы точно подружились. И с его сыном, Оуэном, тоже. Последние года я живу очень хорошо, но теперь, узнав, что с тобой всё в порядке, и что ты воплощаешь свою мечту в жизнь… Теперь я по-настоящему счастлива, сынок. Я люблю тебя, Эни, и всегда буду любить, и я очень, очень горжусь тобой. Тем, кем ты стал, и тем, кем ты станешь. Исполняй свою мечту, сынок, и будь счастлив.

Шми прижала одну руку к губам и послала воздушный поцелуй, после чего запись подёрнулась рябью и свернулась. Энакин некоторое время сидел, не двигаясь, и смотрел в пространство, продолжая зажимать рот руками и даже не пытаясь остановить слёзы. Только минут через пять он отмер и потянулся за изображателем. На нём были голоизображения: Шми возле довольно просторного дома на влагодобывающей ферме. Шми и мужчина – видимо, Клигг, – который бережно обнимает её за талию. Шми в простом, но явно праздничном платье, улыбается и держит Клигга за руку – её свадьба. И следующие голоизображения с неё же: Клигг и молодой парень, видимо его сын, Оуэн. Вальд и Китстер, которых Энакин узнал почти без труда. Уотто – недовольный, но как-то слишком показательно, ненатурально. Уотто и Шми за разговором, который явно был лёгким и спокойным. Ещё какие-то люди, которых Энакин не знал, но они то обнимали Шми, то хлопали по плечу Клигга – видимо, друзья. И последнее голоизображение, которое заставило Энакина всхлипнуть: его мать и её муж чуть в отдалении, прогуливаются, держась за руки, и смотрят на закатные солнца Татуина.

Воспроизведение остановилось, вновь показав изображение Шми. Энакин протянул руку и осторожно обвёл пальцем черты лица матери. Она была такая красивая. И такая счастливая. Это знание, _понимание_ , что мать больше не страдает в рабстве, что у неё есть муж и свой дом, что она живёт так, как хочет – это всё было слишком. Энакин не мог подняться с пола, он просто сидел и не шевелился, чувствуя себя поражённым до глубины души. Эмоции перехлёстывали через край, а мысли не могли собраться ни во что цельное. Он пытался как-то их сдерживать, но это было просто невозможно – и тогда Энакин встал и пошёл к учителю.

Оби-Ван сидел на полу с закрытыми глазами, погружённый в медитацию. Энакин задумался, стоит ли мешать Мастеру, но тот уже медленно выходил из транса, так что Скайуокер подошёл и буквально рухнул рядом. Оби-Ван последний раз размеренно вздохнул и повернулся к падавану, оценивая его вид: красные глаза, всё ещё слегка влажные щёки, искусанные губы и совершенно ошеломляющее чувство счастья вокруг.

— Она свободна, — прошептал Энакин и подался вперёд, утыкаясь носом в плечо учителя. — Она свободна и счастлива.

Оби-Ван мягко провёл рукой по его волосам и мимолётно прикоснулся губами к виску. Энакин почти судорожно вцепился в его тунику, переживая самый сильный приступ влюблённости за всю свою жизнь.

— Мама просила передать вам благодарность за записи, — сказал Энакин. — Почему вы не сказали, что собираетесь?.. Я бы тоже что-нибудь записал. Я мог бы…

— Я не знал, удастся ли передать эти записи, Энакин, — отозвался Оби-Ван. — Если бы я сказал тебе, то дал бы надежду, которая могла не осуществиться. Я не хотел бы, чтобы ты ждал какого-то результата, которого могло и не быть вообще.

— Вы нарушили Кодекс, Мастер, — прошептал Энакин, и в голосе у него была только чистая радость.

— Возможно, совсем немного, — улыбнулся Оби-Ван. — Но тебя взяли в Орден уже в сознательном возрасте, когда связь с родителями так сильна. Тем более, твоя мать была не свободная республиканка, о которой ты мог бы не волноваться. Я знаю, как сильно тебе хотелось принять предложение Омеги, и понимаю, как трудно тебе было от него отказаться. Но ты сделал это. Ты выбрал свой долг, свой путь, ты выбрал Орден, несмотря на всю свою любовь к матери. А это просто… запись. Мы оба надеялись, что с твоей мамой всё в порядке. Теперь мы оба знаем, что это действительно так.

— Вы сделали это ради меня, — сказал Энакин. — Пошли против правил… ради меня. Почему?

Оби-Ван хмыкнул и задумчиво посмотрел в пространство, будто и сам не знал ответа на этот вопрос. Энакин чуть отодвинулся, чтобы видеть его лицо, готовый ждать ответа хоть весь вечер, хоть всю оставшуюся жизнь. На самом деле, было даже не столь важно, почему. Важно было то, что Энакин не знал, как за это благодарить.

— Потому что тебе это было нужно, — наконец ответил Оби-Ван.

И этот ответ был лучше… всего, на самом деле. Оби-Ван сделал это просто потому, что Энакин в этом нуждался. Выслушал все его сомнения и страхи, и просто сделал то, чего Энакину хотелось больше всего в жизни. Он дал ему _знание_ , что его мать в порядке. Против правил Кодекса или нет, но он сделал это.

— Я люблю вас, — выпалил Энакин и даже нашёл в себе силы не опускать глаза. — Не только за это, хотя за это особенно, а просто. Уже больше года и… в общем. Люблю.

Оби-Ван даже не особо изменился в лице от таких новостей, только задумчиво наклонил голову набок.

— Ты хочешь поговорить об этом сейчас? — спросил он.

— Я ничего не требую, — тут же вскинулся Энакин. — Просто хочу, чтобы вы знали.

— Я догадался, — кивнул Оби-Ван.

— Но взаимностью мне не ответите, — продолжил за него Энакин.

И что ж, он должен был быть к этому готовым. Мастер наверняка любил его – как младшего брата или сына, но, разумеется, даже не рассматривал в качестве возлюбленного. Всё же, если Оби-Ван мог и обойти какое-нибудь правило Ордена, то идти на _подобное_ нарушение Кодекса явно не собирался. Энакин знал это. Легче, правда, от этого не становилось.

— Мастер и падаван, — начал Оби-Ван, старательно подбирая слова и расстраивая тем самым Энакина ещё больше, — многое разделяют на двоих. Эмоции, чувства, порой даже мысли и образы. Чем ближе отношения – тем глубже связь. И это единение двух сознаний порой может вызывать… разные чувства.

— То есть вы хотите сказать, что моя любовь ненастоящая? — обиделся Энакин.

— Она настоящая, Эни, — ответил Оби-Ван, выглядя при этом так, будто с удовольствием ещё раз сразился бы с ситхом вместо этого разговора. — Я говорю лишь о том, что такая глубокая связь _зачастую_ вызывает влюблённость. И _зачастую_ эти чувства впоследствии становятся крепкой дружбой.

— Зачастую, но не всегда ведь, да? — тут же подался вперёд Энакин.

— Да, иногда влюблённость исчезает вовсе, оставаясь лишь воспоминанием, — ответил Оби-Ван.

— Вы говорите мне про какие-то возвышенно-духовные материи, — пробормотал Энакин. — Я же просто вас люблю. И не только в плане единения сознаний, а… ну. Физически там. В смысле, мне хотелось бы вас целовать и сп…

На последнем слове Энакин окончательно запнулся и покраснел весь. Оби-Ван напротив него выглядел не лучше, явно не понимая, как он вообще оказался в такой ситуации и что теперь делать.

— А вы хотите? — спросил Энакин после нескольких минут обоюдно-неловкого молчания.

— Ты мой ученик, Энакин, — отозвался Оби-Ван.

— Это не ответ, — покачал головой тот. — Так вы хотите? Да или нет, учитель.

— Энакин, — вздохнул Оби-Ван и посмотрел на него серьёзным и непоколебимым взглядом. — Ты мой ученик.

— Ладно, хорошо, — тут же отозвался Скайуокер. — А когда перестану им быть? Когда стану рыцарем? Тогда вы мне ответите?

— До твоего посвящения лет пять, не меньше, — улыбнулся Оби-Ван. — А будущее…

— Всегда в движении, — закончил за него Энакин и улыбнулся. — Я понял, учитель. Больше никаких разговоров о том, как сильно мне хочется вас целовать каждую секунду свободного времени. Вернёмся к этому лет через пять.

— Договорились, — хмыкнул Оби-Ван и неторопливо поднялся с пола. — А теперь мне бы хотелось немного отдохнуть.

— Конечно, — вскочил следом Энакин и решительно его обнял. — Спасибо. За записи и за то, что вы мой учитель.

— Не за что, — мягко похлопал его по спине Оби-Ван. — Спокойной ночи, Падаван.

— Спокойной ночи, Мастер, — ответил Энакин.

Скайуокер проводил Оби-Вана взглядом до его комнаты и усмехнулся: судя по всему, учитель думал, что за пять лет Энакин его разлюбит. Энакин, в свою очередь, был твёрдо уверен в обратном. Пять лет это, конечно, долго, но чем не тренировка знаменитого на всю галактику джедайского терпения? 

***

— Ты хорошо выглядишь, мой дорогой, — заметил Палпатин, когда Энакин зашёл к нему в кабинет.

Скайуокер попытался чуть поумерить свою радость, потому что «нет эмоций», но так и не смог окончательно стереть с лица улыбку. Конечно он выглядел хорошо: они с Оби-Ваном недавно вернулись с миссии, которая прошла так потрясающе гладко, что даже Совет был доволен абсолютно всем и в порыве добродушной щедрости дал им пару дней выходных. Энакин считал, что виновата в этом царящая на Корусанте весна, которая напитывала мозги и души всех живых существ любовью и пониманием. Ну или это непосредственно Энакин был переполнен любовью и пониманием, поэтому в данный момент бесконечно обожал весь мир.

Нет, Энакин всё ещё не получил от учителя взаимности, но и категоричного отказа он тоже не получил. Так что мог себе позволить сейчас быть романтичным и влюблённым, привычно купаясь в волнах заботы и теплоты, которые по связи передавал ему Оби-Ван, даже особо не задумываясь, видимо, над тем, что делал. Самому Энакину стоило немалых усилий не транслировать свои чувства в ответ, потому что тогда учитель бы постарался закрыться, свято веря, что таким странным образом падаван перестанет его любить.

— Настроение хорошее, — отозвался Энакин и сел в предложенное кресло. — Как дела у вас, Канцлер?

— Работаю, — вздохнул Палпатин. — В Сенате нарастают анти-джедайские волнения, я пытаюсь как-то их сдерживать, но одному человеку это так сложно.

— Анти-джедайские? — удивлённо посмотрел на него Энакин. — В Храме ничего об этом не говорят.

— Они пока только начинаются, думаю, Совет не хочет посвящать в подробности падаванов, — покачал головой Палпатин. — Хотя на мой взгляд, правильнее было бы не скрывать это от своих же.

— Ну, может они не считают это чем-то серьёзным, — пожал плечами Энакин, мгновенно расслабляясь. — Всегда будут те, кто чем-то недоволен. И всегда будут те, кто считает джедаев угрозой – просто потому что у нас есть способности, которых у них нет. Многие опасаются того, чего не понимают.

— Ты очень мудр, Энакин, — одобрительно посмотрел на него Палпатин. — Наверняка мудрее многих своих сверстников.

Энакин только улыбнулся, не став уточнять, что почти полностью процитировал слова Оби-Вана, которые тот сказал, когда на одной из планет местные жители встретили их не радостным почтением, а настороженной недоверчивостью. Энакин вообще любил цитировать Мастера. А ещё Йоду. Но цитировать Йоду любили вообще все джедаи – даром, что многие даже не всегда понимали, о чём он вообще говорил.

— Возможно, тебе будет полезно посетить некоторые собрания, — предложил Палпатин. — Всегда нелишним быть в курсе событий.

— Хорошо, — легко отозвался Энакин. — Но только не сегодня. Мы с Мастером недавно вернулись с миссии, и Совет дал нам несколько дней выходных. Вы настаивали на встрече, поэтому я пришёл…

— Ох, я не хотел отвлекать тебя от отдыха, мой милый мальчик, — тут же взмахнул руками Палпатин. — Я не настаивал, просто ты так давно не навещал старика. Хотелось просто удостовериться, что с тобой всё в порядке.

— Мы почти постоянно на миссиях, — чуть виновато отозвался Энакин. — А в Храме времени хватает только на сон и сдачу всех домашних заданий.

— Ещё и учишься, — покачал головой Палпатин. — Довольно жестоко заставлять молодого человека, уставшего после миссии, ещё и делать домашнюю работу. Вам могли бы давать хоть какие-то послабления.

— Да вроде все справляются, — улыбнулся Энакин. — У нас нет чёткого графика занятий, да и заданий дают не так много. И не сложные они, практически все можно уже выполнять, исходя из личного опыта. А если совсем трудно, то можно обратиться к учителю за помощью.

— Думаю, ты справляешься отлично и сам, — сказал Палпатин. — Ты очень умный юноша, всегда таким был. Уверен, ты уже сейчас мог бы стать рыцарем, но, разумеется, Совет это вряд ли одобрит.

— Никого не рекомендуют к рыцарству через пять лет обучения, — покачал головой Энакин и вздохнул. — Хотя хотелось бы поскорее, конечно.

— Думаю, Совет просто не хочет выделять тебя среди общей массы, — предположил Палпатин. — Но это совершенно неправильно. Ты же Избранный, они могли бы рассмотреть твой случай отдельно.

— Они уже рассмотрели мой случай отдельно один раз, — отозвался Энакин. — И взяли в Храм, хотя не должны были. Ещё и испытания проходить через пять лет после начала ученичества? Да меня под домашний арест на месяц посадят медитировать!

Энакин, разумеется, шутил. Во-первых, у него самого рот не откроется просить о рыцарстве, смотря в глаза Винду или Йоде – и неизвестно ещё, кто из этих двоих хуже. Во-вторых, он по-прежнему на каждой миссии узнавал что-то новое, а значит – обучение заканчивать было рано. К тому же, рыцарство означало, что они с Оби-Ваном больше не будут парой Мастер-Падаван. И учитель не давал Энакину обещание умчаться с ним после посвящения в закат, он только согласился повторить разговор. Кто знает, чем он в результате завершится. Энакин опасался, что его итогом может стать совершенно не то, на что он надеется. Ну и в-третьих, одна только мысль, что у его Мастера появится другой падаван, вызывала такую бурю неприятия в душе Скайуокера, что он даже сам себе удивлялся. Конечно, рано или поздно это должно случиться, но точно не в ближайшее время.

— А твой учитель не думает, что ты уже готов? — вырвал его из задумчивости вопрос Палпатина.

— Ему ещё есть, чему меня учить, — сказал Энакин. — Пять лет – это слишком мало.

— Ну что ж, — улыбнулся Палпатин. — Надеюсь, что когда придёт время, Совет не будет мешкать. Ты станешь прекрасным рыцарем-джедаем, мой мальчик.

— Спасибо, Канцлер, — чуть поклонился Энакин. — Уверен, когда придёт время, так и будет.

И он действительно был уверен в этом. Потому что Мастер однажды сказал ему, что – если они доживут вообще до его посвящения – он будет замечательным рыцарем.

Ему Энакин верил безоговорочно. 

***

— Нервничаешь? — с лёгкой улыбкой спросил Оби-Ван.

— Немного, — не стал отпираться Энакин. — Мы не виделись с Падме десять лет! Она меня даже и не помнит, наверное.

— Мне почему-то кажется, что все, кто имел счастье общаться с тобой дольше получаса, запомнили тебя на всю оставшуюся жизнь, — со смешком сказал Оби-Ван.

— Вы несправедливы ко мне, учитель, — хмыкнул Энакин. — Но я буду рад, если это так. В отношении Падме хотя бы.

— И всё же, ты уже не девятилетний ребёнок, а джедай, — наставительно сказал Оби-Ван. — Помни об этом и веди себя соответственно.

— Не волнуйтесь, Мастер, я не заставлю вас краснеть, — хмыкнул Энакин.

— Ты говоришь так всякий раз, а потом мы каким-то мистическим образом уже стоим перед Советом и пытаемся объяснить как получилось то, что получилось, — покачал головой Оби-Ван, но в его тоне было только добродушное поддразнивание. — Хотя стоит признать, в последнее время это стало повторяться не так часто.

— Ну вот видите, — улыбнулся Энакин. — И тут я тоже буду очень джедаем.

— Очень джедаем, — повторил Оби-Ван. — Отлично сказано.

Энакин тихо рассмеялся и чуть опустил голову. Сегодня утром им с Мастером сообщили, что они будут обеспечивать безопасность сенатора от Набу – Падме Амидалы. Это известие Энакин встретил с энтузиазмом, ведь он не видел девушку – первую, которая отнеслась к нему с такой добротой и заботой – десять лет. Ему было интересно посмотреть, изменилась ли она, поговорить с ней. Всё-таки, она была его первой – детской, чистой и наивной – любовью.

— Когда-то я сказал, что женюсь на ней, — вспомнил Энакин.

— Правда? — приподнял брови в удивлении Оби-Ван.

— Когда она зашла в лавку Уотто, — пояснил Скайуокер. — Она была такой красивой и доброй, и я сказал, что женюсь на ней, когда вырасту.

— И почему я не удивлён, — хмыкнул Оби-Ван.

— Эй, мне было девять! — шутливо возмутился Энакин. — А она была как ангел. Конечно я собирался на ней жениться.

— Конечно, — важно покивал Оби-Ван.

Энакин покачал головой. Он был ребёнком, когда увидел Падме, и она была самой красивой девушкой в мире. К тому же, он в то время даже не был уверен, что когда-нибудь перестанет быть рабом, не то, что станет кем-то… значимым. Разумеется, теперь те детские слова не могли воплотиться в жизнь, потому что джедаи не заводили семьи (только если Энакин в порыве помешательства не улетит на Кореллию). Да и влюблённость в собственного Мастера тоже не явилась бы залогом хорошего брака с кем-то другим.

Но увидеть Падме Энакин действительно хотел. Поэтому когда она появилась перед ним, то он даже затаил дыхание, рассматривая её. В детских воспоминаниях она была красивым и добрым ангелом, в реальности спустя десять лет – стала ещё прекраснее. Оби-Ван уважительно поклонился, а Энакин, уже успев выступить вперёд и выдохнуть «Падме», понял, что его план быть очень джедаем находится на грани катастрофы. Судя по тому, как покачал головой Мастер (но не смог скрыть улыбку), Оби-Ван это тоже понял.

— Эни! — воскликнула Падме, с радостным удивлением рассматривая его. — Как ты вырос!

— Ты тоже, — улыбнулся Энакин. — В смысле, повзрослела. Как ты повзрослела.

Да уж, из Скайуокера был так себе дипломат, а с девушками он, судя по всему, вообще общаться не очень сильно умел, но Оби-Ван, удерживающий на лице маску тактичной вежливости, мог бы и не забавляться так откровенно, по ученической связи посылая своё веселье.

— Ты стала очень красивой, — опять сказал Энакин, который должен был это сказать. — В смысле, для сенатора. То есть, ты и была красивой, но сейчас стала очень. Красивой.

Оби-Ван уже откровенно внутренне ржал, и Энакин со вздохом признал своё полное неумение говорить комплименты людям, которые ему нравились. Когда после церемонии посвящения в рыцари он снова начнёт разговор с Мастером, то это, наверняка, будет выглядеть как попытка банты выступить в Галактической опере. Очень неловко.

— Ты тоже стал очень красивым, Эни, — тепло улыбнулась Падме. — Я рада вновь встретить тебя. И вас, мастер Оби-Ван.

— Мы тоже рады этой встрече, — сказал Оби-Ван, спасая ученика от ещё более неловких комплиментов. — Хоть и причина её отнюдь не радостная.

— Да, — тут же погрустнела Падме. — Моя жизнь была вне опасности, но я потеряла хорошую и верную подругу.

— Примите наши соболезнования, — мягко отозвался Оби-Ван. — Совет назначил нас обеспечить вашу безопасность.

— Я знаю, Канцлер Палпатин попросил об этом лично, — кинула Падме. — Хотя я склоняюсь к мнению, что джедаи должны исполнять свой долг по урегулированию конфликтов с системами, которые хотят выйти из состава Республики. Жизнь одного сенатора не стоит так высоко.

— Не говори так, — с горячностью воскликнул Энакин. — Каждая жизнь важна!

— Но одна по сравнению со многими другими, — покачала головой Падме.

— Джедаи выполняют свой долг, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Сейчас наш долг – защищать вас, сенатор Амидала.

— Прошу вас, просто Падме, — улыбнулась та, но потом посерьёзнела. — Я бы хотела провести расследование и узнать, кто совершил это нападение и кто был его заказчиком.

— Конечно, — тут же вскинулся Энакин, но чуть отступил назад, почувствовав предупреждение по связи, и посмотрел на учителя: — Мы могли бы?..

— В нашу задачу входит ваша охрана, Падме, — ответил Оби-Ван, обращаясь к Амидале. — Расследованием будет заниматься служба безопасности.

Падме перевела взгляд на Энакина, но тот, получив что-то вроде мысленного пинка-напоминания об «очень джедае», лишь виновато опустил глаза. Решение ему не нравилось, но спорить с Мастером в присутствии посторонних он всё-таки не решился. Они смогут обсудить это наедине.

— Ну что ж, — со вздохом кивнула Падме, — я понимаю. И искренне благодарю вас за то, что будете обеспечивать мою безопасность.

Она выглядела немного расстроенной, и Энакин понимал её чувства. И когда Оби-Ван оставил их, чтобы поговорить с капитаном Тайфо, он пересел ближе и сжал её руку, в попытке хоть так оказать поддержку. Падме подняла на него взгляд и улыбнулась чуть радостнее и мягче.

— Мы постараемся сделать всё возможное, чтобы помочь тебе найти заказчиков, — сказал Энакин. — Но твоя безопасность – наш приоритет.

— Спасибо, Эни, — отозвалась Падме, накрывая его руку своей. — Я доверяю тебе свою жизнь.

Энакин улыбнулся ей в ответ и пообещал себе ни в коем случае её не подводить.

Поэтому во время следующего покушения Падме совсем не пострадала – отделалась лишь лёгким испугом и удивлением, когда Энакин запрыгнул к ней на кровать со световым мечом, а Оби-Ван тем временем на полной скорости выпрыгнул в окно.

В следующий раз, когда Совет назовёт его самым безрассудным джедаем Ордена, Энакин просто молча ткнёт пальцем в Мастера, потому что это он летал по Корусанту, вцепившись в дроида (то, что Энакин буквально несколькими минутами позже сам выпрыгнул из спидера – совсем другой вопрос).

Наёмницу они нашли. Дало им это, правда, не много – её сразу же убили, и теперь нужно было искать того, кто это сделал.

— Тебе, мастер Оби-Ван, поручает Совет это, — сказал Йода, когда они отчитывались о произошедшем. — Найти заказчика должен ты.

— Конечно, магистр, — поклонился Оби-Ван. — Но что насчёт охраны сенатора Амидалы?

— Ради безопасности она тайно вернётся на Набу, — ответил Винду. — Канцлер предложил падавану Скайуокеру отправиться с ней в качестве сопровождения.

Энакин, стоящий как положено ученику на шаг позади учителя, удивлённо моргнул. Разумеется он не сомневался в своей способности защитить Падме, но всё-таки был удивлён решением отправить его на одиночную миссию. Обычно их назначали только тем, кто готов был вот-вот закончить обучение. Но Энакину, как минимум, тоже надо было пойти и убить ситха, чтобы Совет позволил ему пройти испытания после всего лишь семи лет обучения. 

— Однако, — продолжил Винду, — мы сомневаемся в этом.

Ну конечно же магистр Винду сомневался. Если бы нет, то это был бы уже точно не он. В Энакине привычно поднялась волна раздражения, которая привычно же тут же рассосалась под вопросительным импульсом Мастера.

— Что думаешь ты, падаван Скайуокер? — обратился к нему Йода. — Готовым себя считаешь к миссии этой?

Энакин снова удивлённо моргнул, потому что это было, как минимум, странно. По всем правилам сначала должны были спросить мастера, готов ли его падаван к миссии, и только после этого, если мастер решал, что готов, обращались к падавану. Сейчас же Гранд-магистр обратился сразу к нему, и если он скажет, что готов, Оби-Ван скорее всего подтвердит – чтобы не поставить их обоих в неловкое положение.

— Я крайне благодарен Канцлеру за предложение и уверенность в моих силах, — начал Энакин, осторожно подбирая слова, — и думаю, что смогу обеспечить сенатору Амидале должную безопасность. Однако, если более нет никаких веских причин, то наше с Мастером разделение считаю… нецелесообразным.

Судя по тому, как одобрительно дёрнул ушами Йода и довольно кивнул головой Мейс, Энакин только что блестяще прошёл какой-то тайный тест.

— Другого джедая отправим с сенатором мы, — заключил Йода. — Расследование вести будет мастер Оби-Ван с падаваном своим. Так решим мы.

— Начнём немедленно, — сказал Оби-Ван.

Они оба поклонились магистрам и вышли. Энакин, пройдя немного за Мастером, решительно дёрнул его за рукав плаща.

— Что это было?

— О чём ты? — якобы удивился Оби-Ван.

— Почему они задали вопрос сначала мне, а не вам?

— Потому что хотели услышать твой ответ, полагаю, — улыбнулся Оби-Ван. — А почему ты отказался? Первая полностью самостоятельная миссия, я думал, что ты будешь рад.

— Совет явно не был ей рад, — пробурчал Энакин, а затем хмыкнул. — И потом, вас же совсем нельзя оставлять без присмотра, Мастер. Обязательно же ввяжетесь в какие-нибудь неприятности.

— Удивительно, но несколько минут назад я думал точно так же по отношению к тебе, — усмехнулся Оби-Ван.

— Потому что у нас замечательный график, учитель, — улыбнулся Энакин. — Когда приключения не нахожу я, их находите вы. И представьте, что будет, если мы разделимся? Вселенная покачнётся и лишится своего равновесия.

— А, так ты заботился о вселенском равновесии, — усмехнулся Оби-Ван. — Ну что ж, тогда не могу не согласиться – причина веская.

— Вот и я так думаю, — отозвался Энакин. — Но могу я сходить к Падме и попрощаться? Неизвестно, когда мы вновь сможем встретиться.

— Конечно, — кивнул Оби-Ван. — Передай ей от меня всего наилучшего.

Энакин кивнул и пошёл к зданию Сената. Ему не хотелось так рано прощаться с Падме, но он был уверен – если они поймают заказчика нападений, то Амидала впоследствии сможет появляться на Корусанте чаще, а значит они ещё смогут увидеться. У джедаев было много друзей, в том числе и в Сенате, так что Энакин даже не сомневался, что Падме станет его добрым другом на долгие годы. 

***

Джанго Фетта, который и стоял за нападением на Падме, они _почти_ поймали на Камино. И только _чудом_ он смог от них уйти. Энакину он неожиданно напомнил Гранта Омегу, и Скайуокер подумал, что если и за этим они будут гоняться столько лет, то это будет ну вообще грустно. Впрочем, подобные мысли надолго не задержались, потому что пилотировать корабль в скоплении астероидов – это не так просто. Для любого, но не для Энакина.

— Надеюсь, ты помнишь, что мы должны проследить за ним, а не самоубиться? — спросил Оби-Ван, явно с трудом удерживаясь от желания пересесть за штурвал.

— Учитель, я лучший пилот в Галактике, мы не самоубьёмся даже если сильно постараемся, — весело отозвался Энакин, заходя на крутой вираж.

— Надо было отправлять тебя на Набу, — вздохнул Оби-Ван. — Сидел бы там в окружении садов и полей и не добавлял бы мне седых волос.

— Вы выпрыгнули в окно и летели на дроиде в потоке спидеров, — напомнил Энакин. — Так что о самоубийственных порывах поговорим минимум через пару лет.

— Ты был бы сейчас совершенно в другом секторе, не пытаясь ввязаться ни во что опасное, — продолжал показательно страдать Кеноби.

— А вас бы тем временем уже размотало бы по всем астероидам, — усмехнулся Энакин. — И я прекрасно знаю, что делаю.

— Я тоже знаю, что ты делаешь, — хмыкнул Оби-Ван. — Но да, ты прав, поговорим об этом после миссии.

Энакин улыбнулся – в словах Мастера не было ни упрёка, ни недовольства. Он уже настолько привык к стилю Скайуокера, что нотации читал скорее машинально, даже не особо задумываясь. Энакин так же машинально пропускал их мимо ушей: если бы учитель был действительно серьёзен, то передал бы это и по связи – и вот тогда Энакин бы прислушался и принял к сведению.

— В нас попали, — со вселенским смирением сообщил Оби-Ван, когда по обшивке скользнул лазер. — И пустили следящую ракету.

— Вы как будто со мной первый раз летаете, Мастер, — хмыкнул Энакин и, заложив крутой вираж, нажал на аварийный сброс контейнеров, обманывая следящую ракету и прижимаясь к астероиду. — Повреждения несерьёзные, ни топливный отсек, ни навигация не задеты.

Оби-Ван хмыкнул, но комментировать не стал. Они подождали, когда Джанго Фетт пролетит мимо и тихо пристроились следом.

— Честно говоря, — сказал Энакин, — не думал, что таким как он нужны дети. Это же потенциально опасное и слабое место.

— Думаю, не нам об этом судить, — покачал головой Оби-Ван, а потом напрягся, всматриваясь в поверхность планеты. — Сколько кораблей Торговой федерации.

— Никогда не видел такого скопления, — кивнул Энакин, мягко заходя на посадку чуть в стороне. — Зачем Фетт прилетел сюда?

— Это нам и предстоит выяснить, — сказал Оби-Ван.

Когда они приземлились, Энакин тут же полез смотреть, что конкретно задели лазеры. Ничего важного не было повреждено, но никогда не знаешь, в каких условиях придётся улетать.

— Передатчик, — спустя пару минут резюмировал Энакин.

— Мы остались без связи? — уточнил Оби-Ван.

— Не совсем, мы остались без дальней связи, — покачал головой Энакин. — С ближайшими системами связаться можно.

— Ты сможешь его починить? — спросил Оби-Ван.

— Да, думаю да, — кивнул Энакин. — Правда, нужно время.

— Тогда действуй, — сказал Оби-Ван. — А я пойду на разведку. По возвращению хотелось бы связаться с Советом.

— Эй, — возмутился Энакин. — Подождите полчаса и на разведку отправимся вместе.

— Чини, Падаван, — кивнул на передатчик Оби-Ван. — И не забывай смотреть по сторонам и быть осторожнее.

— Это не я ухожу в логово, возможно, врага, — пробурчал Энакин.

Оби-Ван хмыкнул, махнул рукой и быстро направился вдоль ущелья, к постройкам, которые они видели, когда пролетали над поверхностью планеты. Энакин вздохнул и принялся копаться в передатчике.

— Вот так всегда, — жаловался он астромеху. — Я чини, а он развлекается.

Астромех в ответ на бинарном ответил что-то типа «разведка – не развлечение», и Энакин досадливо поморщился: даже дроиды его поучали.

— Да я понимаю, — сказал он, перебирая передатчик. — Просто мы могли бы сходить в разведку вместе и уже потом всё чинить. Мне нужно не больше получаса, а что я буду делать потом? Сидеть и ждать?

Астромех опять просвистел что-то типа «приказ есть приказ», и Энакин решил, что он с ним больше разговаривать не будет. И вообще, как только вернётся в Храм, то соберёт себе собственного дроида, который на все жалобы будет отвечать «да, конечно, ты прав». Личный вечно соглашающийся астромеханик Скайуокера. Которого у него, разумеется, никогда не будет, потому что джедаям нельзя иметь имущества сверх установленного (собственные астромехи в этот список не входили).

Как Энакин и думал, передатчик он починил за полчаса. И следующий час он провёл в бесцельном шатании вокруг корабля и за разговорами с R4, который, наверное, не понимал и половины из того, что он говорил. Потому что вряд ли в астромехе есть протоколы, отвечающие за разговоры со скучающим джедаем про сенаторов с Набу, учителей с тёплым взглядом и лирические отступления о светлом будущем, которое их всех ждёт, как только Скайуокер станет рыцарем.

В общем, развлекался Энакин как мог, и когда, наконец, его комлинк высветил вызов от Оби-Вана, то был готов уже отправляться на поиски учителя самостоятельно.

— Энакин, — тихо сказал Оби-Ван, явно стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания. — Свяжись с Советом и передай, что тут проходит встреча коммерческих гильдий. Они стоят за сепаратистами и предоставляют им дроидов – тут целый завод. Встречу вёл граф Дуку. За нападением на сенатора Амидалу тоже стоит Торговая федерация, её вице-король Нут Ганрей. Я останусь здесь, буду следить дальше. Сообщи мне решение Совета и… чёрт! Ох, да чтоб вас!..

— Мастер? — спросил Энакин, когда в комлинке послышались знакомые звуки светового меча, а потом всё прервалось. — Мастер!

Энакин тут же обратился к их связи и с облегчением не почувствовал ничего ужасного: Оби-Ван был сосредоточен и внимателен, но по связи хлестнуло предупреждением. Судя по всему, Кеноби заметили и он вступил в бой. Энакин чуть не бросился ему на помощь, но вовремя остановил себя и связался с Советом.

— Магистры, — поклонился он. — Мы с Мастером преследовали Джанго Фетта с Камино до Джеонозиса. Тут огромное скопление кораблей Торговой федерации. Наш передатчик был сломан и Мастер принял решение разделиться: я остался его чинить, а учитель отправился в комплекс на разведку. Сейчас он передал мне данные, послушайте.

Энакин включил последнюю запись, снова едва не дёрнулся на том, как она обрывается.

— Думаю, Мастер угодил в ловушку, — сказал Скайуокер, когда запись закончилась. — Я собираюсь пойти к нему.

— Нет, — тут же запретил магистр Винду. — Мы отправим на Джеонозис подкрепление, ты останешься на месте и будешь ожидать.

— Но… — возмущённо начал Энакин, однако договорить не успел, запнувшись на первом же слоге.

Он внезапно ощутил пустоту. Полную пустоту в своей голове, без привычного присутствия Оби-Вана. У них обоих были хорошие щиты, но ученическую связь они обычно не блокировали, тем более на миссиях, когда нужно было ненадолго разделиться. Вообще-то, настолько сильная связь порой была опасна, но они с Оби-Ваном почему-то совершенно не обращали на это никакого внимания.

Энакина моментально накрыло паникой. Он схватился за голову и чуть не упал на колени, пытаясь восстановить сбившееся дыхание, потянулся к связи, пытаясь уловить хотя бы отклик учителя, и наткнулся только на пустоту. Связь как будто уходила в никуда.

— Скайуокер? — как сквозь вату послышался голос Винду. — Скайуокер, что с тобой?

— Я его не чувствую, — прохрипел Энакин, всё ещё держась за голову. — Совсем. Он…

— Спокойствие должен ты сохранять, — сказал Йода, и Энакин впервые в жизни, наверное, чуть его не возненавидел за эти слова. — В поле Силу блокирующее попасть он мог.

А вот теперь Энакин был готов его снова возлюбить. Паника чуть отступила, позволяя начать анализировать ситуацию. Если бы учитель – Энакин даже в мыслях не мог произнести «умер» – попал в такую ситуацию, то связь бы просто оборвалась, а не уходила в пустоту. Значит, ей просто что-то мешало найти Оби-Вана, и блокирующие поля вполне могли стать причиной.

— Спасибо, магистр Йода, — поблагодарил Энакин и выпрямился. — Просто это произошло слишком неожиданно. Полагаю, Мастер действительно мог попасть в плен, а значить медлить нельзя.

— И что ты один сделаешь? — тут же спросил Винду. — Оставайся на месте, Скайуокер, или найди надёжное укрытие. Как только мы прибудем на Джеонозис, мы свяжемся с тобой.

— Но магистр! — опять начал Энакин с возмущением. — Время…

— Это провести тебе лучше в медитации, — неожиданно твёрдо перебил его Йода. — Нужен учителю ты своему будешь, но один не справишься. Остальных дождаться следует тебе.

Энакин был не согласен категорически, однако спорить с магистром Йодой не решился. Он лишь вежливо кивнул, соглашаясь, а после выключил передатчик и в сердцах пнул корабль. R4 просвистел «что случилось?» и Энакин закрыл лицо ладонями. Случилось то, что он, кажется, был совершенно не готов к ситуациям, когда учитель может попасть в беду и потерять с ним всяческую связь – даже созданную Силой.

Энакин вздохнул, сел за штурвал и повёл корабль к пещере, которая с виду казалась вполне надёжным убежищем. Возможно, ему действительно стоит помедитировать, чтобы успокоиться – магистры были правы, когда говорили, что один он мало что сможет сделать, если там действительно целый завод дроидов. Световой меч замечательное оружие, но только не тогда, когда тебя окружает сотня врагов.

Погрузиться в медитацию было сложно, но Энакин буквально заставил себя очистить сознание и скользнуть в Силу, привычно обращаясь к связи с учителем. И где-то вдалеке почувствовал отклик, слабый и почти незаметный, но отклик. Энакину даже показалось, что одобрительный. Он хмыкнул, выдохнул свободно и отпустил себя на волю Силы.

Когда корабль джедаев вошёл в воздушное пространство Джеонозиса, Энакин был совершенно спокоен, собран и готов высказать сепаратистам всё, что о них думает.

***

Когда Энакин открыл глаза, то даже не сразу понял, где находится. Высокие потолки уходили куда-то бесконечно далеко, а ещё забавно кружились. Правда, это быстро начало вызывать тошноту, так что Скайуокер предпочёл снова зажмуриться, восстанавливая в памяти всё, что случилось.

Вот Мейс Винду раздаёт всем указания, и они пробираются в амфитеатр, в центре которого на большой песчаной арене прикован к высокой колонне Оби-Ван. На него выпускают аклайя – жестокая хищная тварь, – и Энакин _не должен_ нестись к учителю в ту же секунду. И Скайуокер выполняет приказ, хотя ему очень хочется спрыгнуть с трибун и порубить тварь на кусочки.

Вот они сражаются с дроидами, и Оби-Ван рядом. Это хорошо, хоть и не особо помогает, потому что джедаев раз в сто меньше, чем их противников. Это казнь. Несостоявшаяся, потому что очень вовремя прилетает Йода с армией клонов.

Вот они преследуют Дуку, и всё идёт неплохо, пока они его не настигают, потому что сразу после этого Энакин совершает _самый идиотский поступок_ за всю свою жизнь. Он не слушает учителя, и в результате они оба ранены.

Ранены.

Энакин распахнул глаза, в воспоминаниях ощущая ослепительную вспышку боли в руке. Правой руке, которой у него больше не было.

— Успокойся, — раздался рядом мягкий, но уверенный голос Оби-Вана.

Энакин повернул голову и увидел учителя на кресле – тот сидел слегка вытянув левую ногу, по которой Дуку попал мечом.

— Мастер? — хрипло спросил Энакин. — Как я здесь оказался? Я помню, что шёл к кораблю…

— И ты до него дошёл, — чуть улыбнулся Оби-Ван, вставая и подходя ближе. — Целеустремлённо отправился в каюту и благополучно потерял сознание, коснувшись своей койки. В Храм тебя несли уже на руках.

— Вы? — не удержался от улыбки Энакин.

— Я сам шёл хромая, если бы и тебя ещё нёс, то мы дошли бы только до входа, — хмыкнул Оби-Ван и присел на кровать. — Вокара сказала, что твоё состояние стабильное. Ты провёл без сознания не больше суток.

Энакин посмотрел на свою правую руку. Было так непривычно не ощущать пальцы, вообще не чувствовать ничего. Непривычно и страшно. Оби-Ван, уловив эти эмоции, подбадривающее сжал его плечо.

— Вокара уже работает над протезом, — сказал Кеноби. — Обещала, что он будет превосходным.

— Но всё-таки протез, — чуть сдавленно отозвался Энакин. — Правая рука у меня ведущая, что если… что если я не смогу так же хорошо сражаться?

— Конечно сможешь, — сказал Оби-Ван и уверенность в его голосе приятно согрела. — Первое время, наверное, будет непривычно, но потом – втянешься. Вам ведь рассказывали о мастере Тале?

— Она была слепой, — припомнил Энакин. — Но всё равно смогла выполнять свой долг.

— Я знал её лично, — чуть грустно отозвался Оби-Ван. — Она была близким другом Квай-Гона. Тала лишилась зрения, но не усомнилась в себе и Силе, что помогало ей. Она была замечательным джедаем.

Энакин улыбнулся, но потом посерьезнел.

— Простите меня, учитель, — сказал он. — Я не послушал вас, полез вперёд. Мы упустили графа Дуку – это моя вина.

— Не вини себя, Энакин, — покачал головой Оби-Ван. — Я тоже могу сказать, что был недостаточно ловким, а магистр Йода – что предпочёл сохранить наши жизни, а не пленить Дуку. Можно пойти ещё дальше и сказать, что я виноват в том, что попал в плен. Или совсем уж далеко, и обвиним весь Совет, что они не предвидели такого поворота.

— Но если бы я не… — опять начал Энакин.

— Эй, — решительно перебил его Оби-Ван. — Помнишь, мы уже говорили о «если бы»? Их не существует, Энакин. Мы должны жить в настоящем, тем более сейчас.

— Сейчас? — переспросил Энакин, слыша горькие нотки в голосе учителя.

— Началась война, — со вздохом отозвался Оби-Ван. — Сепаратисты получили свои армии дроидов, на стороне Республики – армия клонов. Мы будем возглавлять её.

— Мы? — уточнил Энакин. — Джедаи?

— Да, — кивнул Оби-Ван. — Совет уже сутки проводит экстренные заседания, приоритетными миссиями назначаются военные. Как только ты поправишься, нам тоже дадут задание.

— Значит, войны избежать всё-таки не удалось, — протянул Энакин, потом посмотрел на Оби-Вана, скользнув взглядом по раненой руке. — А вы как, Мастер?

— Ничего серьёзного, — отмахнулся Оби-Ван. — Бакта-повязки полностью справились со своей задачей, а здесь меня оставили просто потому что мастер Вокара так решила. Ты пострадал намного больше. Кстати, к тебе приходила сенатор Амидала. Правда, её не пустили.

— Падме на Корусанте? — улыбнулся Энакин.

— Да, вернулась даже раньше нас, — кивнул Оби-Ван. — У Сената сейчас тоже много работы и забот по горло.

Энакин вздохнул и, сев на кровати, прислонился лбом к плечу учителя, в привычной попытке обрести спокойствие и равновесие. От Оби-Вана волной исходили теплота и забота, которые Скайуокер принимал с огромной благодарностью. Может быть на поле боя им и следовало чуть сдерживать свою связь, но вне его она дарила комфорт и уют. Энакин чувствовал себя дома.

— Мастер, — позвал Энакин, слегка отстранился и сел прямее.

— Да, Падаван? — посмотрел на него Оби-Ван.

— Я ранен и мне очень грустно, — чуть нахально сказал Энакин, старательно вытравливая из голоса взволнованные нотки.

— И это значит… — начал Оби-Ван.

— Поцелуйте меня, — выпалил Энакин и почти неслышно добавил: — пожалуйста.

Оби-Ван не изменился в лице ни на секунду, а Энакин, у которого, судя по всему, мозги всё ещё не пришли в себя, пожелал себе удариться головой о ближайшую поверхность (по закону случая, этой поверхностью стала бы подушка, так что ничего особо плохого Скайуокер себе не пожелал). Он ведь сам сказал, что не затронет эту тему раньше посвящения. И вот, пожалуйста. Сейчас учитель опять скажет ему про правила, про влюблённости, которые становятся дружбой и далее по тексту.

— Хорошо, — сказал Оби-Ван и подался вперёд.

Энакин ошеломлённо замер, не веря, что это действительно произойдёт. Неужели его ранение настолько потрясло Мастера, что тот понял собственные чувства? Теперь они наконец-то смогут…

Оби-Ван мягко обхватил ладонями лицо Энакина и очень нежно поцеловал его в лоб.

— Надеюсь, теперь тебе будет менее грустно, Падаван, — усмехнулся он.

— Мааастер, — обиженно простонал Энакин и упал обратно на подушку.

— Поправляйся, — сказал Оби-Ван, улыбнулся и ещё раз похлопал ученика по плечу.

Судя по всему, Энакину всё-таки _придётся_ ждать до своего рыцарства. 

***

С протезом было непривычно. Он хорошо приживался, но Энакину не сразу удалось привыкнуть, чтобы также эффективно управляться с мечом, так что по настоянию мастера Вокары его пока не выпустили на миссии. И Оби-Ван улетел один, чем Энакин был крайне недоволен, но он не рискнул спорить: идёт война, и оставлять боеспособных джедаев в Храме – нецелесообразно.

Поэтому Энакин просто проводил учителя на корабль, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не запрыгнуть за ним следом, и через связь послал что-то вроде «только попробуйте не вернуться, Мастер». Оби-Ван ответил ему улыбкой, мысленным «поправляйся» и волной спокойной уверенности. И улетел.

Энакин вздохнул, возможно впервые в жизни понимая, что привязанности внутри Ордена тоже запрещены не просто так, и с головой погрузился в тренировки, пытаясь как можно быстрее восстановиться. Он упражнялся со световым мечом часами, а потом также часами сидел над микро-дроидами, собирая и разбирая, чтобы привыкнуть к мелкой моторике протеза. А когда становилось совсем тоскливо, то просто уходил из Храма и навещал Падме, которая всегда была рада его видеть. Они могли сидеть и разговаривать обо всём на свете полночи, позволяя себе ненадолго отвлечься от того, что происходило вокруг: Сенат заседал каждый день по нескольку часов, а в Храм каждый день поступали сведения о потерях на поле боя.

Однажды, когда Энакин был готов уже идти и требовать отпустить его к учителю, ему пришло приглашение от Канцлера. Оно не было приказом, но звучало довольно настойчиво, так что Энакин решил принять его. Палпатин сидел в своём кабинете и выглядел крайне уставшим. Скайуокер почувствовал некоторое сочувствие: Канцер взял на себя серьёзные обязательства и вынужден был каждый день читать сотни отчётов о том, что происходит на войне. Энакин с лёгким стыдом подумал, что уже очень давно не навещал своего друга, и тот, скорее всего, позвал его, чтобы просто хоть на что-то отвлечься.

— Здравствуйте, — сказал Энакин, проходя в кабинет. — Как вы?

— Мой мальчик, — улыбнулся Палпатин. — Я собирался задать тебе тот же вопрос. Из нас двоих именно ты получил это ужасное ранение.

— Я уже в норме, — отозвался Энакин, посмотрев на протез. — А вот вы выглядите уставшим.

— Время такое, — вздохнул Палпатин. — Многие выглядят уставшими. Как твой учитель?

— С ним всё в порядке, — чуть улыбнулся Энакин, наклоняя голову и прислушиваясь к их связи (сейчас они были далеко, чтобы иметь возможность как-то использовать её, но Скайуокер по крайней мере знал, что Оби-Ван жив).

— Это хорошо, — кивнул Палпатин. — Я присутствовал при твоём разговоре с Советом, когда вы были на Джеонозисе. Видел твою боль.

— Это была не боль, — неожиданно решил объяснить Энакин. — Пустота, скорее.

— Наверное, ужасно такое ощутить, — с искренним участием сказал Палпатин. — Вы с ним так близки.

Энакин замер, думая, где он успел проколоться, но потом расслабился, когда понял, что Канцлер имел ввиду совершенно другую близость. Как учитель и ученик, как отец и сын, как братья.

— Да, — решил не отрицать очевидное Энакин. — Мастер – самый близкий мне человек.

— В последнюю неделю ты часто виделся с Падме, — улыбнулся Палпатин. — Я рад, что у тебя есть ещё кто-то близкий.

— Падме хороший друг, — кивнул Энакин. — Мы не виделись десять лет, но их как будто бы и не было – нам всегда есть о чём поговорить.

— Это замечательно, мой мальчик, — порадовался за него Палпатин. — Надеюсь, война закончится быстро, чтобы вы могли проводить больше времени.

— Я тоже надеюсь на это, Канцлер, — отозвался Энакин, скрывая своё удивление: вряд ли у него будет много времени и после войны, всё-таки джедаи не так часто оставались на Корусанте, пребывая почти в постоянных разъездах.

— Мне бы хотелось мира и покоя, — продолжал Палпатин, задумчиво глядя куда-то в пространство за плечом Энакина. — Когда война закончится, я наконец смогу сложить полномочия и отправиться домой.

— В таком случае, — улыбнулся Энакин, — мы сделаем всё возможное, чтобы приблизить этот момент как можно скорее.

— Спасибо, мой дорогой, — сердечно посмотрел на него Палпатин. — Я знаю, что могу полностью полагаться на тебя.

Энакин польщенно кивнул, думая о том, что война действительно должна быть короткой – ведь на стороне Республики воевали джедаи, а они обязательно принесут победу.

Но на деле, быстрой и победоносной войны не получалось. Силы Республики и сепаратистов были примерно равны, сражения велись с переменным успехом. Появлялись новые враги, новые друзья и те, кто предпочитали оставаться в стороне. Сенат заседал практически круглосуточно, но Энакин видел в этом мало пользы: только уставшие и осунувшиеся лица Падме и Палпатина. Совет тоже совещался в десять раз чаще, Храм пока ещё не опустел, но был уже не таким наполненным и радостным. Однако всё ещё оставался островком спокойствия и гармонии, к которому стремились все джедаи, независимо от ранга.

Когда-то Энакин думал, что мирные задания, на которых приходится часами слушать, потом говорить, потом опять слушать – ужасны. Они были скучными, а для несильно любящего дипломатию (или, точнее, не слишком хорошо в ней разбирающегося) Скайуокера казались ещё и утомительно нудными. Миссии, на которых им удавалось с кем-нибудь сразиться, Энакин любил на порядок больше.

Но на войне он понял, как же хороши были мирные задания, при выполнении которых никто не умирал. Если бы Энакину предложили всё вернуть, то он согласился бы не задумываясь, а потом никогда не пожалел бы о своём выборе.

Война была ужасна и несла с собой только боль и скорбь – неважно, для какой из сторон. Джедаи, чувствительные к Силе, ощущали смерти окружающих и слышали стоны планет, на которых проходили сражения. Энакин, как и другие, закрывался ментальными щитами, стараясь не позволять всеобщей печали проникать в разум, чтобы не отвлекаться от целей. Это было сложно.

Он почти всегда был в паре со своим учителем, и лишь изредка их отправляли на раздельные миссии, каждая их которых могла стать для кого-нибудь из них последней. Энакин знал, что не должен испытывать страх за Мастера, но он испытывал его всякий раз. Приглушённый и старательно спрятанный, но он был, скрывался где-то в глубине сознания, окружал его серым туманом и неправильными, невозможными для джедая «а что если».

Оби-Ван учил его не бояться.

Энакин просто не мог заставить себя перестать.

Они все должны были быть готовы к тому, что кто-то не вернётся. К тому, что ещё чьё-то имя понесёт на своих крыльях мотылёк, заставляя мемориал сиять ярче. К тому, что война не щадит никого – ни клонов, ни джедаев, ни военных, ни мирных жителей. Они все должны были быть к этому готовы.

Энакин оказался не готов.

В ту секунду, когда он почувствовал зазвеневшую по связи боль, а потом _абсолютную_ тишину и пустоту, бой для него перестал существовать. Энакин остановился, не в силах сделать шаг, двинуться, хотя бы поднять руку со световым мечом, оглушённый и ошеломлённый, разбитый надвое.

— Оби-Ван, — прошептал он, неверяще смотря в дождливое небо Джабиима. — Мастер. Пожалуйста, учитель…

Оби-Ван не отозвался. Как бы Энакин не звал его – по связи или вслух – он не откликнулся даже на секунду, не подал знак – хоть какой-нибудь. Его тёплое присутствие, всегда согревающее Энакина, было неощутимым. Его не было – нигде.

— Коммандер! Коммандер, нам нужно уходить, — кто-то пытался схватить его за руку, чей-то голос звучал совсем рядом, но Скайуокер не мог определить ни чей, ни где. Он был словно оглушён.

Энакин пошатнулся, упал на колени и закричал, закрывая лицо руками.

***

— Смириться с потерей тебе стоит, — печально сказал Йода. — Отпустить боль и гнев в Силу.

Энакин сжал губы и опустил голову. Он не хотел – не мог – принять смерть учителя. Он уже говорил, что связь не разорвалась, а уходила в никуда, прямо как на Джеонозисе, а значит, Оби-Ван попал в поле, блокирующее Силу. Но он не умер, не мог он умереть. Джедаи выбираются из самых сложных ситуаций, взрыв танка это… не причина. Только не для Оби-Вана.

— Мы найдём тебе нового мастера, — добавил Мейс с едва различимым сочувствием в голосе.

Энакин приложил все силы, чтобы не вздрогнуть. Ему не нужен был новый учитель, у него уже был Оби-Ван. Но как объяснить это Совету? Как вообще объяснить что-то Совету, попросить отпустить его на Джабиим обратно, пролететь все ближайшие миры и системы? Как убедить, что ему нужно только время и свобода действий, чтобы найти своего Мастера?

— Два дня тебе отдыха мы даём, — сказал Йода. — А после – вернуться ты должен.

Энакин поклонился в глубоком почтении, изо всех сил сдерживая гнев внутри. Вместо того, чтобы давать ему время оплакать Мастера, они могли бы дать ему время его найти. Но спорить было бесполезно. Дождавшись кивка, он вышел из Зала совета, кипя от ярости. Предполагалось, что он сейчас должен был сесть медитировать, отпуская свою скорбь в Силу, но Энакин не собирался этого делать.

Он вышел из Храма и пошёл к жилым кварталам высокопоставленных лиц, надеясь перехватить между совещаниями Падме, чтобы поговорить хоть с кем-то, кто не будет советовать ему просто смириться и отпустить. С кем-то, кто позволит ему выговориться и поддержит во всём.

Падме в квартире не оказалось: она улетела в составе дипломатической делегации. Энакин почувствовал, как к полыхающей в душе ярости добавляется ещё и отчаяние – рядом не было никого, кто мог бы поддержать. Он в бессилии посмотрел вокруг и наткнулся взглядом на здание Сената. Канцлер! Его мог выслушать Канцлер, он всегда говорил об этом. И это Палпатин вытащил его с Джабиима, хотя не должен был вмешиваться. Возможно, только благодаря ему он жив – хотя тогда, когда вокруг была бойня, а небо беспрестанно плакало дождём, это не вызвало благодарности. Но тогда у Энакина вообще было мало эмоций: только боль, опустошение и ярость. Он сражался так, как не сражался никогда, но даже это не могло помочь: они проиграли. Проиграли так, как никогда не захочется вспоминать, даже чтобы извлечь уроки. Они проиграли и понесли невероятные потери – мемориал памяти после Джабиима стал сиять ещё ярче, десятки мотыльков унесли на своих крыльях имена погибших. Энакин лично выпустил четырёх. Пятого – с именем Оби-Вана – так и не смог. Ему казалось, что дав это имя, он самолично убьёт Мастера. Энакин просто не смог. Хорошо, что это не было обязательным ритуалом, и за ним никто не следил.

Палпатин был в своём кабинете и визиту Энакина явно обрадовался. Судя по всему, Канцлеру тоже хотелось отвлечься от дел хоть ненадолго.

— Как ты, мой дорогой? — спросил Палпатин, заботливо смотря на Энакина. — Выглядишь подавленным.

— Совет официально объявил Оби-Вана погибшим, — выдохнул Энакин. — И посоветовал мне смириться.

— Ох, мой дорогой, — печально покачал головой Палпатин. — Я могу понять их мотивы, но даже представить сложно, что чувствуешь ты, он ведь был твоим учителем…

— Он _не_ умер, — чуть ли не прорычал Энакин.

— Ты уверен в этом? — спросил Канцлер, пристально на него посмотрев. — Совет магистров…

— Не связан с ним так же, как я, — отрезал Энакин. — Я уверен, что он жив. Он _должен_ быть жив.

— У тебя особая связь с Силой, мой мальчик, — задумчиво протянул Палпатин. — Если ты чувствуешь, что твой учитель жив, то так оно и есть.

— Правда? — поднял голову Энакин. — Вы верите в это?

— Я верю в тебя, мой дорогой, — улыбнулся Палпатин. — Если ты уверен, что он жив, значит он должен быть жив. В конце концов, ты прав – у Совета нет такой связи с мастером Кеноби, как у тебя.

— Я... Мне просто нужно время, — выдохнул Энакин, обмякая в кресле. — Время, на его поиски. Но у меня его нет: два дня выходных, чтобы _справиться со своей утратой_ , а потом меня передадут другому учителю. Вы… Вы можете вообще себе это представить?

— Не в моих силах изменить это решение Совета, — с глубокой печалью сказал Палпатин. — Они сами решают, что делать с учениками, оставшимися без учителей. Если бы я мог – то дал бы тебе время и возможность отправиться на поиски учителя, но…

Энакин покачал головой. Конечно Канцлер не может решать такие вопросы, он, в конце концов, политик, а не джедай. Он смог отозвать Энакина с Джабиима, но не имел никакой власти в вопросах наставничества.

— Я понимаю, Канцлер, — вздохнул Энакин. — И я пришёл не просить вас об этом. Я пришёл просто… поговорить?

— Я всегда рад тебя видеть, ты же знаешь, — улыбнулся Палпатин и мягко положил руку ему на плечо. — И я всегда готов тебя выслушать. Можешь приходить в любое время.

— Спасибо, — чуть улыбнулся Энакин. — Возможно, мне очень этого не хватает – простых разговоров. Хотя в последнее время они только о войне.

— Когда-нибудь война закончится, — отозвался Палпатин. — И мы вновь сможем говорить обо всём на свете.

Энакин благодарно кивнул. Отчаяние и гнев всё ещё не успокоились в его душе, но он был рад поделиться своими чувствами с другом. Другом, который всегда поддержит.

***

Возвращение Оби-Вана стало для Энакина самым счастливым днём в жизни, затмив даже день вступления в Орден и день вступления в падаванство. Энакину хотелось прямо в лица советникам орать «я же говорил», но он этого, разумеется, не делал: во-первых, за такое неуважение потом пришлось бы отчитаться по полной, а во-вторых, Оби-Ван выглядел плохо и явно нуждался в помощи, что автоматически откладывало какие бы то ни было разговоры с кем угодно.

Энакин не отходил от учителя, который в полубессознательном состоянии явно плохо оценивал действительность, весь полёт от Раттатака до Корусанта. И позже тоже отказался уходить, чуть насмерть не разругавшись из-за этого с Вокарой Чё, а потом и Мейсом Винду. Он стоял на своём до тех пор, пока ему не позволили остаться.

Оби-Ван то приходил в себя, то снова терял сознание, а его присутствие в Силе ощущалось слабо и как-то _неправильно_. Энакин попробовал дотянуться до учителя по их связи, и чуть не закричал, почувствовав боль. Оби-Ван, который в это время был без сознания, конвульсивно дёрнулся на койке, что-то тихо простонав сквозь зубы.

— Что с ним? — спросил Энакин, не в силах оторвать взгляда от плотно сжатых губ и выступившего пота на лбу у учителя.

Мастер Вокара явно засомневалась, стоит ли разглашать такие личные сведения, но потом, видимо, решилась:

— Он провёл в плену месяц. Нам пока сложно определить всё, что он испытал, но в его организме мы обнаружили следы мускульных червей. Это паразиты, которые пожирают живую плоть изнутри. Они медленные, поэтому на протяжении всего времени, что питаются, создают невыносимую боль для носителя.

— И Оби-Ван… — сдавленно произнёс Энакин, не в силах даже представить, как это можно терпеть месяц.

— Он смог сам убить их Силой, — покачала головой Вокара. — Но, увы, для этого ему потребовалось время. Он уничтожил их в своём теле, но уже задетые органы пока не восстановились. Впрочем, это не главная проблема.

— Есть ещё что-то? — совсем тихо спросил Энакин, чувствуя, как его самого начинают оставлять силы. — Есть что-то _хуже_?

— Судя по всему, основной пыткой стала Маска, — вздохнула Вокара. — Это ситхское приспособление, предназначена исключительно для пыток. Всякий раз, когда тот, на кого она надета, пытается обратиться к Силе – неважно для чего, для медитации или исцеления, или чего-то ещё, – она заставляет испытать ужасную боль. Эффект как будто бы накапливается, и даже без Маски потом боль остаётся, словно фантомная.

— Мастер… — начал Энакин и прокашлялся, потому что голос неожиданно сел. — Мастер не может обратиться к Силе?

— Может, — покачала головой Вокара, — но испытывает при этом мучения. Эффект должен пройти, но мы не знаем, когда.

— Но он смог выбраться из плена! И эти черви, он убил их Силой, — недоверчиво сказал Энакин. — Как же он мог…

На последних словах Скайуокер резко замолчал, глаза его расширились. Судя по тому, как кивнула Вокара, она поняла, о чём он подумал, и подтвердила это. Он смог освободиться с помощью Силы, обращаясь к ней через чудовищную боль, преодолевая её.

— Его выдержка, — сказала Вокара с намёком на восхищение, — потрясает. Не все мастера могут так стойко держаться. Целый месяц Сила знает каких пыток – и сбежать, да ещё и сражаться при этом. У тебя потрясающий учитель, Энакин Скайуокер.

Энакин знал это и сам. Он всегда восхищался Оби-Ваном: его силой, стойкостью и умением находить выход из, казалось бы, совершенно безвыходных положений. Энакин учился у него и всегда старался на него походить. Но сейчас, узнав, через что Оби-Ван прошёл, Энакин окончательно уверился в том, что его Мастер – самый _потрясающий_ джедай в Ордене.

— Думаю, он скоро проснётся, — сказала Вокара, посмотрев на Оби-Вана. — Я сообщу Совету о его состоянии, а ты пока можешь побыть тут. Не то чтобы тебя мог кто-нибудь выгнать, конечно.

Энакин благодарно кивнул и осторожно подошёл к кровати. Он опасался даже дышать, полагая, что это будет звучать слишком громко и вырвет Мастера из сна, который опять стал спокойным. Но мастер Вокара оказалась права: всего через пару минут Оби-Ван поморщился и открыл глаза, уставившись на потолок задумчивым взглядом. Так прошло несколько минут, во время которых Энакин не решался обозначить своё присутствие: он чувствовал, что Оби-Ван не обращается к их связи, чтобы найти его. Это вызывало в Энакине тревогу. И когда Скайуокер уже было решил всё-таки поприветствовать учителя, тот повернул голову, опять же задумчиво его рассматривая, а потом слегка улыбнулся.

— Привет, — сказал Оби-Ван тихим, хриплым и чуть сорванным голосом. — Как приятно проснуться дома.

Энакин тут же подлетел к кровати и со всей возможной осторожностью накрыл руку Оби-Вана своей. Он не знал, какие именно органы повреждены, так что боялся даже мимолётным прикосновением доставить боль.

— Как вы, Мастер? — спросил Энакин, стараясь придать голосу твёрдость и спокойствие.

— Не самый удачный отпуск в моей жизни, — отозвался Оби-Ван с лёгким смешком.

Отлично, он явно пытался успокоить Энакина хоть так, если не мог сделать это через связь. То есть, когда _Энакин_ должен его успокаивать, а не наоборот. Как будто это Скайуокера тут месяц пытали.

— Немедленно прекрати выглядеть так, будто это твоя вина, — неожиданно серьёзно сказал Оби-Ван, чуть сжимая его руку.

Энакин моргнул и опустил взгляд на их переплетённые пальцы. Оби-Ван даже без связи понял это, то, что его падаван считает себя виноватым, что не был рядом, что не смог защитить. Что не настоял на более долгом и более тщательном поиске. Что не мог прийти и помочь раньше. Что, если бы Оби-Ван сам не сбежал, Энакин бы рано или поздно назвал его имя мотыльку памяти, приняв его смерть.

— Я не смог вам помочь, — прошептал Энакин. — Ученик всегда рядом с учителем, а меня не было с вами рядом. И я был слаб, я не смог помочь _никому_.

— Эни, — вздохнул Оби-Ван, и Энакин чуть вздрогнул. — Идёт война. У нас есть враги, которые мечтают нас уничтожить. И твоей вины в том, что иногда мы проигрываем, нет. И уж тем более твоей вины нет в том, что произошло со мной. Я даже рад, что тебя не было рядом.

Энакин чуть не отшатнулся, услышав это. Как мастер может быть рад отсутствию падавана в столь трудное время? Всегда следуют парой – это почти закон Ордена.

— Если бы ты был рядом, то мог погибнуть от взрыва, — пояснил Оби-Ван, правильно истолковав выражение лица Энакина. — Или тоже попасть в плен. Ты намного более чувствителен к Силе, чем я, кто знает, как это всё закончилось бы.

— Возможно, нам удалось бы сбежать раньше, — пробормотал Энакин.

— Или не удалось бы сбежать вообще, — отозвался Оби-Ван. — Как думаешь, от чего мне было бы больнее: от того, что пытают меня, или от того, что я должен был бы смотреть, как пытают _тебя_?

Энакин вздрогнул, представив, как он сам бы смотрел на пытки учителя. Смотрел и не мог бы вмешаться, скованный силовыми полями и ингибиторами. Да он бы сошёл с ума, наверное.

— Я убью её, — прошептал Энакин, сжимая руку Оби-Вана. — Я найду и убью Ассаж Вентресс, и на этот раз окончательно. Она ответит за всё, за каждую секунду…

— Энакин, — одёрнул его Оби-Ван. — Мы не мстим никому, Падаван.

— Но! — воскликнул Энакин.

— Никому и ни за что, — твёрдо сказал Оби-Ван. — Если нам доведётся снова вступить с ней в бой, то мы будем сражаться. Но искать встреч намеренно или использовать свой гнев и ярость в бою – этого мы должны избежать.

— Она причинила вам столько боли, — с горечью сказал Энакин. — Столько страданий. Месяц! Целый месяц вы…

— Раны исцелятся, — улыбнулся Оби-Ван. — Я жив, это главное.

— А Сила? — тут же наклонился Энакин. — Сила, обращение к которой вызывает у вас боль? Это исцелится?

— Конечно, — кивнул Оби-Ван. — Потребуется некоторое время, но я приду в норму.

— Вы слишком джедай, учитель, — вздохнул Энакин. — Наверное, мне никогда не стать таким, как вы.

— Тебе и не нужно становиться таким, как я, — улыбнулся Оби-Ван. — Тебе нужно становиться джедаем Энакином Скайуокером и быть _лучше_ меня.

— Не думаю, что это возможно, учитель, — тоже улыбнулся Энакин, согретый этими словами. — Но я приложу все усилия, чтобы вы мной гордились.

— Я уже горжусь тобой, — покачал головой Оби-Ван. — И гордился всегда. Главное, чтобы гордиться собой мог ты сам. Совсем скоро придёт время проходить испытания и становиться рыцарем. Подумай, каким рыцарем ты хочешь стать.

Энакин удивлённо приподнял брови, не совсем понимая смысл этой фразы, но тут же склонил голову, потому что в комнату широкими шагами зашёл магистр Винду, за которым неторопливо на левикресле летел мастер Йода.

— Магистры, — слегка поклонился Оби-Ван, привставая на подушках. — Рад вас видеть.

— Мы тоже рады видеть тебя, мастер Оби-Ван, — кивнул Винду, а потом посмотрел на Энакина. — Падаван Скайуокер, оставь нас наедине.

Энакин, который хотел было возмутиться, почувствовал, как Оби-Ван несильно сжал руку, показывая, что стоит послушаться.

— Конечно, магистры, — поклонился Энакин. — Я зайду к вам позже, Мастер.

Оби-Ван кивнул и разжал пальцы. Энакин с огромным трудом заставил себя отойти от кровати и вообще выйти из комнаты: пока связь с Силой у Оби-Вана была закрыта, то и их собственная связь тоже работала в одностороннем режиме, да ещё и вызывая у Кеноби головную боль. Энакин не хотел даже на минуту выпускать учителя из виду, потому что ему тут же начинало казаться, что с ним опять что-то случится или ему станет хуже.

Джедаи не должны быть такими параноиками. Но Энакин совершенно не мог себя в этом контролировать. Возможно, стоило пойти помедитировать, чтобы потом предстать перед учителем абсолютно собранным и спокойным.

Вместо этого Энакин пошёл к Дексу, здраво рассудив, что поправляться лучше всего с вкуснейшей выпечкой.

***

Почти что дипломатическая миссия на Мандалор во время войны была удивительной вещью. Несмотря на то, что повод был околовоенный и напрямую касался республиканских и сепаратистских войск, эта миссия всё равно была больше дипломатической. И Энакин, который всё ещё переживал за Оби-Вана, был рад получить её.

Кеноби полностью восстановился за пару недель и был готов выполнять задания, несмотря на недовольство Энакина, который оставил бы учителя в Храме ещё на чуть-чуть. Например, навсегда. Почему Оби-Ван не мог стать инструктором юнлингов, в конце концов он хорошо ладил с детьми? Но нет, Кеноби отчитался перед Советом о своём полном выздоровлении и тут же полез на передовую. Энакина не могла не восхищать такая целеустремлённость, но он боялся, как бы с Мастером ничего не случилось. Опять. Выгнать страх из собственных мыслей удавалось не всегда.

Помочь правителю Мандалора прибыть на Корусант – что может быть спокойней и проще. Энакин воспринял эту миссию с небывалым воодушевлением, даже не заметив, как задумался Оби-Ван.

И лишь прибыв на Мандалор и встретившись с герцогиней Сатин, Энакин понял, почему учитель был таким молчаливым весь полёт. Не увидеть любовь этой женщины было просто невозможно, потому что Энакин _знал_ , как выглядят влюблённые в Оби-Вана люди. Он видел одного такого каждый день в зеркале. И судя по тому, с какой теплотой с Крайз общался Оби-Ван, к ней он тоже что-то испытывал.

Энакин никогда не думал, что ему доведётся испытать ревность. Оби-Ван был идеальным джедаем, чётко следующим Кодексу, так что Энакин считал, что если он и может его с кем-то нарушить, то только с ним самим. И уж тем более Скайуокер никогда не думал, что станет свидетелем того, как _интерес_ Оби-Вана будет направлен на кого-то другого. Кеноби уважал все формы жизни, но вот заинтересованность в ком-то ни разу не показывал. Энакин задумался, была ли Сатин среди тех трёх влюблённостей, о которых Оби-Ван когда-то говорил. И какой по счёту, той, после которой состоялся разговор с Квай-Гоном, или той, где Кеноби сам не стал развивать отношения.

— Она вам нравится, учитель? — как бы между прочим спросил Энакин, старательно изображая обычное любопытство.

— Сатин – добрый друг, — улыбнулся Оби-Ван. — Мы с Квай-Гоном охраняли её когда-то. Я рад, что довелось встретиться с ней ещё раз.

— Вы её любите, — сказал Энакин и очень сильно постарался, чтобы в голосе не было заметно обиды и разочарования.

Это было… нечестно, по крайней мере. Оби-Ван, конечно, не давал ему никакой надежды на взаимность, но если бы он сразу сказал, что уже влюблён… Ну, Энакин, наверное, просто страдал бы чуть больше, но уже даже не надеясь на то, что у них когда-нибудь что-нибудь получится. И уж тем более не узнавал (окольными, очень извилистыми путями), что иногда рыцари вступали друг с другом в отношения. Это не поддерживалось и не одобрялось, но и не наказывалось, если эти отношения не мешали выполнять долг джедая. Обычно об этом просто не говорили, предпочитая делать вид, что ничего не происходит.

Оби-Ван удивлённо приподнял брови, потом склонил голову набок и задумался. Энакин чувствовал, что он решает, стоит ли говорить правду.

— У меня были к ней определённые… чувства, — наконец согласился Оби-Ван. — Мы пробыли на Мандалоре год, хорошо друг друга узнали.

— Но вы скучали по ней? — продолжал допытывать Энакин.

— Не больше, чем по остальным своим друзьям, — покачал головой Оби-Ван. — Возможно, мне было несколько грустно с ней расставаться, но улетал я с лёгким сердцем.

— Но сейчас вы снова встретились и… — всё никак не мог успокоиться Энакин, сам не зная, что именно он хотел услышать в результате.

— И она по-прежнему дорогой друг, — ответил Оби-Ван и пристально посмотрел на ученика. — К чему ты задаёшь такие вопросы, Падаван?

— Просто интересно, — буркнул Энакин, категорически не собираясь признаваться в своих мотивах.

— Если ты интересуешься, не хочу ли я начать с ней отношения, то нет, — покачал головой Оби-Ван. — Я джедай, Энакин, и долг для меня будет превыше всего. Сатин – хороший друг, я рад, что мы встретились, и желаю ей всего самого лучшего.

Это, на самом деле, не могло не радовать. Энакин верил учителю в том, что он не будет начинать отношения с кем-то за пределами Ордена, но всё равно старался держаться поблизости, чтобы самостоятельно в этом убедиться. Сатин, впрочем, его присутствием недовольна не была: она очень тепло общалась с Оби-Ваном, но явно не строила никаких планов по его обольщению. Они часто вспоминали прожитое вместе время, но делали это исключительно в дружеском ключе, с лёгкими поддразниваниями и глубокой симпатией, но не любовью. И вскоре Энакин понял, что отношения Оби-Вана и Сатин напоминают его собственные отношения с Падме. Понял – и окончательно успокоился.

А потом – _ну разумеется_ – их спокойная дипломатическая миссия резко перестала быть спокойной. Энакин вновь посетовал на самого себя, вспоминая собственное нытьё о заданиях, где не нужно было сражаться. Вот уж точно, «есть знание» – никогда не знаешь, с какой стороны на тебя упадёт озарение. Когда война закончится, он никогда не будет жаловаться на тихие и спокойные миссии. Ну, первые года три точно.

Все нападения на герцогиню им удалось отбить без всяких последствий. Все – кроме последнего. Сатин задел бластерный выстрел, и она буквально упала на руки Оби-Вана. Ей явно было больно, она кривила и кусала губы, чтобы не заплакать, а Оби-Ван держал её в объятиях так нежно и осторожно, что в Энакине опять проснулась ревность. Но он тут же отогнал её от себя, дав себе ментальный подзатыльник – конечно Оби-Ван держал её осторожно, она ведь ранена. И она не джедай, которых с детства тренируют справляться с болью, она обычный человек, которому не нужно сдерживать эмоций или отпускать их в Силу. Как сам Энакин держал бы Падме, если ту ранили бы? Одна только мысль об этом вызывала холодную дрожь по спине.

— С тобой всё будет хорошо, — сказал Оби-Ван, и в его голосе было столько спокойной уверенности, что не согласиться с ним просто не представлялось возможным. — С тобой всё будет хорошо.

Возможно, именно эти слова в конечном счёте и придали Сатин сил дождаться помощи. Она почти умерла, но джедаям не знакомо слово «почти». Сатин Крайз выжила, и, улетая, Энакин попрощался с ней так же тепло, как и Оби-Ван. Ревности не осталось, только радость от того, что ещё один их добрый друг не погиб на этой войне.

***

Каждый падаван всегда думает, каким будет рыцарское посвящение. Какие испытания назначит Совет, как они будут проходить. Каждый падаван – и Энакин не был исключением, хотя лет с семнадцати он больше думал о том, как вручит Оби-Вану свою косичку, а потом и самого себя за компанию. С началом войны, правда, эти мысли отступили на задний план, потому что никто не был уверен, что вообще доживёт до своего рыцарства, а Энакин даже не знал, хочет ли он становиться рыцарем сейчас, ведь их с Оби-Ваном могли разделить и отправить вообще в разные части Галактики. После Джабиима одна только мысль об этом вызывала у Энакина приступ кратковременной паники.

Поэтому, когда им с Оби-Ваном выделили несколько дней выходных, Энакин просто валялся на диване в общей гостиной и переговаривался по комлинку с Падме. Оби-Вана зачем-то вызвали в Совет, и Энакин слегка беспокоился по этому поводу, думая, как бы учителя не отправили на одиночную миссию. Но надолго Оби-Ван в Совете не задержался, и, зайдя в комнату и поздоровавшись с Падме по комлинку, он попросил Энакина закончить личный разговор. Тот послушался, почувствовав смутную тревогу и готовясь к заведомо плохим новостям.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Энакин, садясь на диване прямо. — Нас отправляют на миссию?

— Как только отдохнём, — кивнул Оби-Ван. — Но сейчас поговорить нам надо о другом.

— О чём? — подался вперёд Энакин.

Оби-Ван задумался, смотря куда-то в пространство за плечом Энакина, словно обращаясь куда-то внутрь себя. Скайуокер занервничал ещё сильнее.

— Почти десять лет назад я предложил тебе стать моим падаваном, — начал Оби-Ван, наконец посмотрев прямо на Энакина. — За эти года случилось многое, и радостное, и грустное. Ты замечательный джедай, Энакин, и я горжусь тем, что ты мой ученик. Надеюсь, я тоже был тебе неплохим учителем.

— Вы самый лучший учитель, какого только можно пожелать, — тут же отозвался Энакин, уже начиная понимать, к чему всё идёт. — Мастер?..

— Обычный срок обучения – десять лет. Иногда меньше, иногда больше, — подтвердил его подозрения Оби-Ван и улыбнулся. — Совет спросил, готов ли ты стать рыцарем.

— И что вы ответили? — с замиранием сердца спросил Энакин.

— Что ты должен сам решить, готов ты к этому или нет, — сказал ему Оби-Ван. — Ты можешь отказаться, если считаешь, что ещё слишком рано.

— Я… — Энакин честно не знал, что ответить. — Я все эти года ждал, когда стану рыцарем, а сейчас мне кажется, что… Я даже не знаю, что мне кажется. Вы думаете, я готов?

Оби-Ван тихо рассмеялся и пересел к Энакину на диван, беря его руки в свои. Скайуокер неожиданно вспомнил, как самого Оби-Вана по сути поставили перед фактом, что он готов – Квай-Гон даже не спросил. И то, что Кеноби сразу же сказал, что действительно готов, было скорее попыткой показать Совету, что он не первый раз слышит о подобном.

— Я думаю, — ответил Оби-Ван, — что ты замечательный джедай, Энакин. Но это решение принимать нужно только тебе. Сейчас мы пойдём на Совет, где ты его скажешь.

— А разве не вы должны рекомендовать меня к рыцарству? — спросил Энакин, но потом посмотрел на Оби-Вана и слегка улыбнулся. — Вы и рекомендовали, да?

— Меня спросили – я ответил, — пожал плечами как ни в чём не бывало Оби-Ван, а потом встал. — Нас ждёт Совет. Пойдём.

Энакин встал, чувствуя волнение. Пока они шли – Оби-Ван спокойно и неторопливо, а Энакин слегка нервно теребя рукава плаща – волнение нарастало. Разумеется, его не прямо сейчас посвятят, сначала назначат испытания, но сам факт! Оби-Ван настолько в нём уверен, что рекомендовал его к рыцарству. И Совет – Совет! – согласился с этим. Энакин чувствовал волнение, нетерпение и воодушевление. Он старался как-то успокоиться, чтобы перед магистрами предстать собранным и уверенным в себе.

— Ты идёшь вприпрыжку, — со смешком заметил Оби-Ван.

— Ну простите меня, пожалуйста, — так же весело отозвался Энакин. — Не каждый день меня собираются рекомендовать к рыцарству.

— Не могу не согласиться, — кивнул Оби-Ван и, остановившись перед дверями Зала советов, посмотрел на ученика. — Я рад, что этот день наступил, и мы оба можем предстать перед Советом.

Энакин улыбнулся и порывисто обнял учителя. Он ощущал волны тепла и тихой радости, которые Оби-Ван посылал по связи, не скрываясь за щитами.

— На испытаниях я вас не подведу, — пообещал Энакин.

— Уверен, так и будет, — многозначительно подмигнул Оби-Ван и зашёл в Зал совета первым.

Многих магистров не было, но они присутствовали в виде голограмм. Винду и Йода были на месте, они и начали.

— Падаван Скайуокер, — заговорил Винду, и Энакин вышел вперёд, выпрямляясь и сцепляя руки за спиной. — За твои успехи на войне, Совет принял решение, что ты достоин звания Рыцаря. Твой мастер, Оби-Ван Кеноби, согласился с мнением Совета и рекомендовал к тебя к рыцарству. Теперь мы спрашиваем у тебя: ты готов стать рыцарем?

— Уважаемые магистры, — сказал Энакин, — я глубоко признателен вам и моему Мастеру за высокую оценку моих способностей. Да, я считаю себя готовым пройти испытания на звание Рыцаря.

— Не назначает Совет испытаний тебе, — сказал Йода. — Рыцаря звание даёт тебе. Мастер твой согласился с решением нашим.

— Кому ты окажешь честь посвятить тебя в рыцари? — добавил Мейс Винду.

Энакин чуть рот не открыл от удивления. Не удержался, обернулся к Оби-Вану и встретил его спокойную улыбку. Кеноби тепло сиял в Силе, одобрением и тихой радостью. Энакин повернулся к нему полностью и склонил голову.

— Я прошу вас, мой Мастер, оказать мне честь и посвятить в рыцари, — сказал Энакин.

— Это будет честью для меня, Падаван, — также поклонился Оби-Ван.

Они полностью развернулись друг к другу, пока магистры вставали со своих мест и зажигали световые мечи. Оби-Ван зажёг свой на малой мощности и подошёл ближе, беря в руку косичку Энакина.

— Для меня было честью учить тебя, Энакин Скайуокер, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Сегодня ты получаешь звание Рыцаря-джедая, сегодня начинается твой собственный путь. Великая радость для меня стоять рядом с тобой сегодня и сопровождать в этот путь.

— Для меня было честью учиться у тебя, Оби-Ван Кеноби, — отозвался Энакин. — Ты многому научил меня, и я благодарен тебе за каждый урок. Великая радость для меня стоять рядом с тобой сегодня и начинать свой путь рыцаря-джедая под твоим взглядом.

Оби-Ван улыбнулся и быстро взмахнул мечом, отсекая косичку Энакина. Скайуокер задержал дыхание, смотря на него широко открытыми глазами.

— Теперь ты рыцарь-джедай, Энакин Скайуокер, — сказал Мейс Винду, и все члены Совета опустили мечи, заканчивая церемонию.

— Теперь мы равны, — сказал Оби-Ван и на раскрытой ладони передал Энакину его косу.

— Теперь мы равны, — повторил Энакин, накрывая пальцы учителя своей рукой.

Он послал по связи волну чистой радости, которую Оби-Ван отразил волной искренней гордости. Теперь они были равны.


	3. Chapter 3

Энакин шёл по коридору за Оби-Ваном в пока ещё их общие комнаты и думал, стоит ли сразу упасть в объятия Кеноби или всё-таки сначала поговорить. Осознание того, что он рыцарь, ещё не совсем добралось до мозга, оставаясь пока смутным ощущением непривычности без болтающейся за правым ухом косички. По всем правилам, сейчас он должен был собрать свои вещи и съехать из общих комнат в свои собственные, позволяя бывшему учителю присмотреться к старшим юнлингам, чтобы взять себе нового ученика. Сам же новоиспечённый рыцарь должен был провести первые года на одиночных миссиях, чтобы привыкнуть к самостоятельным заданиям. Но сейчас шла война и привычный порядок зачастую нарушался. Иногда недавно посвящённые рыцари брали себе ученика практически сразу же, иногда мастера были вынуждены временно обучать сразу нескольких падаванов, все миссии же сводились к управлению армией.

Сейчас Энакину было совершенно не до этих правил. Сейчас он с замиранием сердца готовился к тому разговору, которого ждал пять лет, поэтому думать о других вещах было сложновато. Их с Оби-Ваном ученическая связь всё ещё была на месте – только время и расстояние должны перекрыть её, так что Энакин купался в волнах теплоты, заботы и гордости, которые бывший учитель даже не пытался скрывать.

— Сейчас в Храме не так людно, — сказал Оби-Ван, как только они вошли в комнаты, — но кто-то определённо есть. Может, ты хочешь отметить с друзьями своё рыцарство?

— Я бы хотел отметить его с тобой и желательно никуда не выходя, — отозвался Энакин.

— Даже к Дексу? — преувеличенно удивлённо спросил Оби-Ван. — Будем просто сидеть и пить чай?

— Ну разве что к Дексу чуть позже, — улыбнулся Энакин, а потом подошёл ближе, останавливаясь в шаге от учителя и протягивая свою косичку на раскрытой ладони. — Мастер, я хочу, чтобы она была у тебя. В знак моего уважения и бесконечной признательности за годы, которые я провёл под твоим наставничеством.

Оби-Ван посмотрел на него и кивнул с искренней благодарностью и польщением: каждый рыцарь сам решал, что делать с символом своего ученичества. Многие оставляли его себе, в знак напоминания о долгом пути, который прошли. Кто-то смешивал обряды джедаев с традициями родных миров, сжигая, закапывая или передавая его воде. И только лишь немногие, на самом деле, отдавали его бывшему учителю. Энакин знал, что свою косичку Оби-Ван вложил в руку Квай-Гона перед погребальным костром – последняя дань безграничного уважения.

— Для меня большая честь принять символ твоего ученичества, — с глубокой искренностью сказал Оби-Ван.

Энакин кивнул и улыбнулся: его всего переполняло ощущение какой-то воздушности. Он смотрел, как Оби-Ван уходит в свою комнату, чтобы убрать его косичку в шкатулку с памятными вещами, немногими личными, что он позволял себе иметь: небольшие сувенирчики от тех, кого ему удалось спасти (в основном от детей, которые умели выражать свою благодарность такими маленькими подарками, не принять которые было невозможно), подарками от друзей в честь значимых событий и мечом Квай-Гона, который Оби-Вану позволил оставить лично Йода. Теперь среди этих вещей будет и косичка его первого падавана.

Энакин дождался, пока Оби-Ван вернётся, и порывисто его обнял, пытаясь по связи передать всю ту гамму эмоций и чувств, что испытывал в данный момент, даже не особо задумываясь, что, возможно, нарушает тем самым первое правило Кодекса. Оби-Ван, впрочем, на это ничего не сказал, только мягко улыбнулся и вернул объятия. И Энакин понял, что теперь пришла пора _разговора_.

— Оби-Ван, — начал Энакин, специально обращаясь по имени, подчёркивая их равный статус, — я хотел бы поговорить.

— Конечно, — кивнул тот, жестом предлагая сесть на диван.

Энакин сел, взволнованно сжав пальцами многострадальные рукава плаща, и понял, что тщательно отрепетированные за последнее пять лет слова куда-то стремительно исчезают из головы. Но потом он всё же собрался и решительно кивнул самому себе.

— Пять лет назад я признался тебе в любви, — сказал Энакин, замечая, как мгновенно подобрался Оби-Ван, словно не ожидая этого разговора. — Ты не ответил мне, и я прекрасно понимаю причины. Но ты обещал, что мы вернёмся к этому разговору, когда я стану рыцарем.

Оби-Ван медленно кивнул, но ничего не ответил. Энакин почувствовал, как внутри нарастает волнение, поэтому начал говорить быстрее, будто это как-то помогло бы унять эмоции.

— Ты говорил, что влюблённость может перерасти в дружбу, может и вовсе остаться лёгким воспоминанием. Сейчас я здесь, перед тобой, и мои чувства остались неизменны. Мы равны теперь, и я задаю тебе тот же вопрос, что хотел задать тогда: ты отвечаешь на мои чувства?

Оби-Ван не ответил и молчал так долго, задумчиво смотря куда-то поверх плеча Энакина, что Скайуокер хотел даже схватить его за отвороты туники и хорошенько встряхнуть, требуя ответа. Но он не торопил, понимая, что от этого зависит их дальнейшая судьба. Оби-Ван был одним из самых приверженных Кодексу джедаев, и решиться на что-то подобное для него было не так-то просто. Энакин понимал, но волноваться меньше от этого не мог. А когда Кеноби всё-таки ответил, то Скайуокер почувствовал, как в душе поднимается острое разочарование смешанное с нотками раздражения.

— Энакин… — протянул Оби-Ван слегка отстранённым голосом, будто старательно подбирал слова, которые ранили бы не так сильно.

— Только не надо оправдываться и говорить мне о Кодексе, — перебил его Энакин. — Я знаю, что рыцари-джедаи вступают в отношения друг с другом, и если это ни на что не влияет, то этого даже не замечают. Просто скажи мне да или нет.

Оби-Ван посмотрел на него, чуть наклонил голову набок и вздохнул. Энакин закусил губу, понимая, каким будет ответ.

— Энакин, — опять сказал Оби-Ван и взмахом руки не дал себя опять перебить. — Дай мне время.

— У тебя было пять лет! — воскликнул Энакин.

— У меня не было и часа, — резко сказал Оби-Ван, но потом смягчился и вздохнул. — Мы встретились, когда тебе было девять. Ты рос на моих глазах, _я вырастил тебя_. Ты стал рыцарем полчаса назад. Дай мне время привыкнуть к этому.

Энакин сцепил зубы и опустил глаза на свои руки. Опять ждать. Энакин любил Оби-Вана, но он _ненавидел_ его умение не давать прямого ответа, мастерски убеждая собеседника в необходимости ожидания чего-либо. Переговорщик во всей красе.

— Время не на нашей стороне, — отозвался Энакин. — Мы можем погибнуть хоть завтра. Но я понимаю, что для тебя это сложно. И не буду торопить, хотя для меня пять лет ожидания уже были достаточным сроком. Просто… Просто знай, что я люблю тебя и не любил никого кроме. Я готов отдать тебе себя, если ты меня примешь.

Последнее предложение Энакин сказал, глядя прямо в глаза Оби-Вану и транслируя по связи все чувства, что переполняли его, скрывая, разве что, разочарование от очередного ожидания и раздражение от него же. Оби-Ван благодарно кивнул.

— Спасибо за понимание, — отозвался он.

Энакин хотел было сказать, что если любовь есть, то учитель бы не нуждался ни в каком времени. Но вместо этого он только улыбнулся, тряхнул головой, всё ещё привыкая к ощущениям отсутствия косички, и подмигнул:

— Тогда может всё-таки сходим к Дексу?

Энакин понимал, что сам себе даёт ещё немного надежды. Скорее всего ложной, но такой желанной. А ещё он давал себе время приготовиться услышать «нет». Это было сложнее всего.

***

Оби-Ван проснулся мгновенно, только ощутив отголоски тревоги – война приучила быть настороже в любое время суток в любом месте, тем более на корабле. Пара секунд ему потребовалось, чтобы оценить обстановку и понять, что тревога принадлежит не ему, а Энакину: связь между ними ещё не успела ослабнуть, потому что почти сразу после посвящения их обоих назначили в пару и отправили на передовую. Обычно так не делалось, но в данных обстоятельствах уже мало кто вспоминал о правилах, которые могли быть безболезненно нарушены. Так что Совет не разделил их, признавая наиболее эффективную работу в двойке. Только теперь Энакин был не коммандером, а генералом.

По связи снова полоснуло тревогой, и Оби-Ван сел на койке, нахмурившись. Пару часов назад они с Энакином вернулись почти без сил и буквально засыпали на ходу, так что сейчас, должно быть, Скайуокеру снился сон. И он явно был не очень приятный, а если учесть, что задевал связь, то, скорее всего, был ещё и видением. Оби-Ван встал, быстро накидывая плащ – Энакину не приходили видения во сне уже много лет, но он всегда был встревоженный и разбитый после них. Он уже не был его падаваном, но Оби-Ван не хотел оставлять его одного наедине с кошмаром.

Но когда он подошёл к его каюте, то тревога почти улеглась, закрытая ментальными щитами – судя по всему, Скайуокер проснулся. Оби-Ван задумался, не пойти ли ему обратно, в конце концов Энакин был взрослым, был рыцарем и должен был справляться с подобным в одиночку или самостоятельно попросить помощи. Но развернуться и уйти Оби-Ван не успел: дверь отъехала в сторону, и Энакин показался на пороге, видимо почувствовав приближение учителя.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Оби-Ван, заходя внутрь.

— Не уверен, — вздохнул Энакин, рассеянно проводя рукой по чуть отросшим волосам.

Он кивнул Оби-Вану на стул, а сам сел на незаправленную кровать, скрестив ноги. Вид у него был задумчивый, уставший и сонный.

— Тебе что-то приснилось? — спросил Оби-Ван.

— И я опять тебя разбудил, — чуть улыбнулся Энакин. — С этим надо что-то делать.

Они оба знали, что с этим можно было сделать. Ученическая связь продолжала существовать не только потому что они были рядом, но и потому, что они сами не могли найти в себе силы заблокировать её со своих сторон. Оба это прекрасно понимали, но предпочитали делать вид, что нет.

— Что тебе снилось? — мягко спросил Оби-Ван.

— Огонь и боль, — передёрнул плечами Энакин. — Проигранная война, горящий Храм, убитые друзья. И Тьма.

— Покажешь мне? — предложил Оби-Ван.

Энакин поколебался пару мгновений, но потом кивнул. Оби-Ван пересел на кровать, они развернулись друг к другу лицами и взялись за руки, погружаясь в медитацию. Энакин вспомнил своё видение, открывая его Оби-Вану, и тот увидел всё, о чём Скайуокер говорил. Это действительно был огонь, охватывающий Башни Храма, боль от невыразимой потери разливалась по Силе, эхом отдаваясь в груди. И над всем этим повисла дымка Тьмы, как вуалью накрывая. Оби-Ван вынырнул из видения и тут же послал Энакину волну поддержки и спокойствия. Тот принял её с благодарностью.

— Я знаю, что это не обязательно видение будущего, — сказал Энакин, когда они оба медленно закончили медитацию. — Но меня тревожит то, что оно так реалистично. Помнишь, Дуку говорил, что Республикой уже управляет ситх? Так может это была правда?

— Не знаю, Энакин, — покачал головой Оби-Ван. — Но видение и правда тревожное. Тебе стоит поговорить с мастером Йодой, когда мы вернёмся.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Энакин, а потом опустил взгляд на их всё ещё соединённые руки.

Оби-Ван сделал то же самое, смотря пристально, будто впервые их видел. Энакин осторожно шевельнул живой рукой, несмело переплетая их пальцы друг с другом. Он действовал осторожно и медленно, каждую секунду спрашивая разрешения, и Оби-Ван понимал, что если сейчас позволит, это будет ответ на тот вопрос, который всё ещё висел между ними. Энакин держал слово и не торопил с решением, но Оби-Ван и сам знал, что вечно молчать не сможет. Но и что ответить тоже не знал.

Он любил Энакина, и не знал, как можно его не любить. Энакин стал для него самым близким и дорогим человеком, его собственным нарушением Кодекса, и ничего сделать с этим Оби-Ван не мог. Квай-Гон когда-то говорил, что привязанности формируются независимо от желания или нежелания. Они просто создаются – привязанность к друзьям, привязанность к ученикам и учителям, привязанность к любимым. Но нужно уметь не ставить эти привязанности выше долга, не жаждать и не желать, а просто принимать их как данность и отпускать легко, когда приходит время. Другой вопрос, что далеко не каждому удаётся следовать этому пути, поэтому в Ордене и существует правило преодоления внешних привязанностей. Джедай должен следовать воле Силы, а не собственным желаниям или желаниям других.

Но Оби-Ван не отрицал привязанности, избавляясь от них в зародыше. Единственное, чему он смог научиться – отпускать их, когда приходит время. После смерти Квай-Гона, проведя почти сутки в медитации, разбирая каждую свою эмоцию и каждое своё чувство, он учился принимать – и собственные привязанности, и то, что когда-нибудь их приходится отпускать. Он испытывал печаль, когда погибали друзья, но никогда – гнев или ненависть. Он отпускал их в Силу также легко, как принимал в свою жизнь.

Но Энакин предлагал ему не дружбу. Он предлагал ему любовь, он предлагал ему себя. И Оби-Ван не знал, что будет, если он это примет, если ответит тем же. Смогут ли они оба в случае необходимости отпустить, не сорвавшись на Тёмную сторону? Оби-Ван старался не думать об этом все пять лет, надеясь, что влюблённость Энакина пройдёт с годами, и малодушно желая не делать выбор. Оби-Ван старался не думать, но он всё-таки где-то в глубине души знал, что придётся, потому что Энакин был открыт их связи до невозможности честно и откровенно, не смущаясь собственных чувств.

Энакин был намного смелее его во всём, что касалось эмоций, и Оби-Ван признавал это. Поэтому все два месяца, что прошли с посвящения, Оби-Ван всё свободное время проводил в медитациях, пытаясь найти правильный ответ на заданный вопрос, с каждым разом понимая, что правильного ответа просто не существует. Несколько раз Оби-Вану даже казалось, что в медитациях он слышал голос Квай-Гона, который говорил ему что-то вроде: «Прислушайся к Живой Силе, мой Падаван, и прекрати уже изводить вас обоих». Разумеется, это было просто игрой воображения, хотя Оби-Ван готов был признать, что Квай-Гон мог бы сказать что-то подобное.

Оби-Ван продолжал смотреть на их руки: протезом Энакин вообще не двигал, до сих пор считая, что его прикосновения неприятны, а левой двигать перестал, когда не получил никакого ответа. По связи полоснуло разочарованием и тихой глухой тоской, но потом всё сразу же скрылось под щитами, которые Энакин выставил в попытке скрыть от бывшего учителя свои эмоции, чтобы не давить ими. Он старался и держал слово, ни разу не попытавшись снова задать вопрос, за что Оби-Ван гордился им как никогда в жизни.

Оби-Ван любил его и не знал, как можно не любить. Наверное, это и был тот самый правильный ответ, который всё никак не находился.

Прежде чем Энакин успел убрать руку и отодвинуться, Оби-Ван сжал пальцы, наконец-то полностью их переплетая. Энакин замер, даже дыхание задержал, словно не в силах поверить, и поднял глаза, в которых отражался немой вопрос и целый океан надежды.

— Я принимаю твои чувства, Энакин, — сказал Оби-Ван, понимая, что молчаливым пожатием рук не отделается. — И отвечаю на них.

Энакин пару раз моргнул, решая не ослышался ли он, потом замер почти на целую минуту, явно не зная, как на это реагировать, а затем с тихим счастливым возгласом кинулся вперёд, обнимая Оби-Вана за шею и целуя – несколько неумело, но с большим энтузиазмом. Их первый (технически – второй, если вспомнить то неловкое нечто почти шесть лет назад) поцелуй вышел смазанным: они столкнулись зубами, запутались в ногах и свалились на кровать, где Энакин случайно дёрнул Оби-Вана за волосы, а тот непреднамеренно заехал ему локтём по рёбрам. Это заставило их остановиться, посмотреть друг на друга и тихо рассмеяться.

— Как это _неловко_ , — пробормотал Энакин, утыкаясь носом Оби-Вану в шею.

— Это да, — всё ещё посмеиваясь, согласился тот. — Но у нас есть ещё два дня пути до Храма, чтобы это исправить. Если никто не нападёт, конечно.

— Пусть только попробуют, — пробурчал Энакин, устраиваясь на Оби-Ване с полным комфортом. — Я ждал этого уже без малого шесть лет, все сепаратисты разом могут просто сразиться сами с собой.

Оби-Ван улыбнулся и мягко потянул Энакина выше, собираясь этот их поцелуй сделать идеальным.

***

Энакин никогда не думал, что можно быть таким счастливым во время войны. Но счастье – это именно то, что он испытывал, стоило посмотреть на Оби-Вана и поймать его светлую улыбку. Энакин был уже почти готов, что ему рано или поздно скажут «нет», так что услышав «да», даже не сразу это осознал. Он и до сих пор не мог поверить, всякий раз, оставаясь наедине с Оби-Ваном и касаясь его руки или плеча, буквально _напоминал_ себе, что они теперь не просто напарники.

Оби-Ван лишь один раз сказал, что афишировать отношения за пределами их личных комнат нельзя, и Энакин ни разу этого не сделал, несмотря на дикое желание прикасаться к нему каждую секунду. Он ждал этого шесть лет, он думал об этом, мечтал и никак не мог пока остановиться. Оби-Ван вёл себя намного невозмутимее, но Энакин не ощущал ни капли равнодушия – только тихая и спокойная нежность. Рядом с ним Энакин сам себе казался порывистым и несдержанным.

Но прибыв в Храм он тут же закрыл свой разум щитами, надёжно скрывая эмоции и чувства, оставляя на поверхности только самое безобидное. Оби-Ван сказал, что Совет редко задаёт вопрос о личных отношениях без веской на то причины, и если Энакин не будет транслировать своё слегка неуместное в военное время бесконечное счастье, то никто даже и не подумает о чём-то узнавать. Энакин не был уверен, что смог перекрыть всё, но, по крайней мере, он очень старался.

Йода на личную аудиенцию согласился, и Оби-Ван сжал руку Энакина, придавая ему уверенности.

— Тревожит тебя что-то, — сказал Йода, когда Энакин зашёл в его комнаты и сел на пуфик для медитации. — Тревожит, да. Расскажи мне.

— Магистр, — чуть поклонился Энакин. — Когда мы возвращались на Корусант, мне было видение.

— Видение, говоришь ты? — отозвался Йода. — Видения джедаев часто посещают, верить им – путь опасный, на Тёмную сторону привести может.

— Я знаю, магистр, — согласился Энакин. — Но видение было тревожным и очень реалистичным. Я не только видел, я _чувствовал_. Горящий Храм и множество, множество смертей. Это было как… конец Ордена. И вокруг распростёрлась Тьма. 

Уши Йоды дёрнулись и опустились. Он сразу весь как-то осунулся и стал выглядеть едва ли не на весь свой возраст. Энакин ощутил ещё бо́льшую тревогу, которая за последние два дня сошла почти на нет. Он был даже готов поверить, что это усталость и все пережитые битвы так сказались, что ему просто приснилось самое плохое, но, судя по виду Йоды, всё было куда как хуже.

— Не первый ты увидел это, — с долгим вздохом сказал Йода. — Приходят видения подобные к джедаям. Тревожно действительно это.

— И к другим тоже? — подался вперёд Энакин, закусив губу. — Может ли это означать, что Дуку не солгал тогда, и Республика действительно под властью ситха?

— Не известно нам это, — покачал головой Йода. — Скрывает будущее Тёмная сторона, но посылает Сила предупреждения нам. Не можем больше мы игнорировать их. Обсудить Совету следует их. Тебе же – отпустить тревогу. Не известно будущее нам, на настоящем сосредоточиться должен ты.

Энакин поклонился и вышел, оставляя магистра в одиночестве и глубокой задумчивости. Энакин ощущал тревогу, да, но в какой-то степени радовался тому, что видел подобное не один. Если уж такие видения приходят разным джедаям, то действительно стоит что-то с этим делать. Впрочем, самого Энакина ни к каким решениям не допустят, да и несмотря на всю свою тревогу, думал Скайуокер преимущественно вообще о другом.

Он довольно быстро дошёл до комнат, которые они по-прежнему делили с Оби-Ваном (официальная версия заключалась в том, что им некогда было разъезжаться. Неофициальная – Энакин просто всеми силами оттягивал этот момент), и удивлённо замер посередине гостиной, когда не обнаружил учителя. Энакин нахмурился и попытался связаться с ним по комлинку, но вызов отклонили, что заставило нервничать. Он обеспокоенно коснулся их связи, которую они тоже не слишком афишировали в Храме, и успокоенно выдохнул: Оби-Ван был в порядке, но коротко отозвался «занят, потом». Энакин не стал любопытно лезть дальше (хотя очень хотел), а пошёл в освежитель, расплывшись в улыбке, увидев свою кровать. У джедаев не было роскошных квартир, всё строго и довольно минималистично, но кровати были удобные – по крайней мере, намного удобнее коек в звездолетах. Энакин отправился в душ, позволяя себе немного помечтать о том, как же спокойно они сегодня будут спать в родном доме – у него в комнате или у Оби-Вана, потому что любая из них теперь могла называться общей.

Когда учитель вернулся, Энакин уже успел переодеться в лёгкую домашнюю тунику и даже начать готовить чай. Оби-Ван встал на пороге кухни и улыбнулся так, как улыбался только ему, когда они оставались наедине: мягко, со скрытой в глубине нежностью. Энакин любил эту улыбку, потому что эта улыбка означала, что Оби-Ван любил его в ответ.

— Где ты был? — спросил Энакин с любопытством.

— Разговаривал с Мейсом, — отозвался Оби-Ван. — С завтрашнего дня я официально член Совета.

— Правда? — удивлённо переспросил Энакин, а потом радостно взмахнул рукой: — Поздравляю! Ты станешь магистром – это замечательно. И теперь у меня официально есть самый любимый член Совета.

— А как же Йода и Мейс? — с усмешкой спросил Оби-Ван. — Я думал, они – твои самые любимые члены Совета.

— Их я уважаю, — хмыкнул Энакин. — А тебя я люблю.

И, как всегда, когда Энакин произносил это, взгляд Оби-Вана теплел ещё больше, словно он всё никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что это действительно было так.

— Ну что ж, — улыбнулся Оби-Ван, неторопливо снимая с себя плащ. — В таком случае да, у тебя теперь есть любимый член Совета. Но не надейся, что за это тебе буду прощать все косяки.

— О чём ты, — усмехнулся Энакин. — Теперь я буду самым примерным джедаем Галактики. Слушать Совет – вот теперь моя главная цель!

— Охотно верю, — хмыкнул Оби-Ван. — Сегодня я никуда, кроме душа, идти не собираюсь. Ты?..

— С удовольствием составлю тебе компанию, — подмигнул Энакин. — Чай будет готов через десять минут.

Оби-Ван кивнул и ушёл в освежитель. Энакин проводил его с улыбкой на лице и посоветовал самому себе не выражать эмоции так активно. Но он просто ничего не мог с собой поделать: все подростковые годы он ждал, когда можно будет их выражать, и вот, наконец, дождался. К тому же, Оби-Ван вроде был не против, если всё выражение эмоций происходило наедине.

Энакин до сих пор не мог до конца поверить в то, что у них _отношения_. Что он мог целовать Оби-Вана, обнимать его, прижимаясь всем телом, запускать пальцы в волосы, засыпать с ним на одной кровати, старательно оплетая всеми возможными способами (самой любимой позой для сна оказалась поза осьминога, пожирающего добычу. Скайуокер был осьминогом, естественно). Но больше всего Энакину нравилось то, что Оби-Ван не выглядел неуверенным. Он принял решение и не жалел о нём, как не жалел и Энакин, и они просто… _встречались_.

В это было невозможно поверить. Это было самым настоящим счастьем.

— Ты улыбаешься заварнику так, будто он только что сообщил, что война закончилась, — хмыкнул Оби-Ван, заходя на кухню.

— Нет, — отозвался Энакин. — Я просто думаю о тебе.

Оби-Ван улыбнулся и подошёл ближе, проводя рукой по его волосам. Энакин прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь этой совершенно невинной лаской, потом потянулся и задел носом нос учителя, заставив того тихо фыркнуть.

— В чьей комнате будем спать? — спросил Энакин, надеясь, что Оби-Ван не скажет, что в Храме каждый будет спать у себя (а Скайуокеру вообще пора уже переехать).

— А есть разница? — хмыкнул тот. — Всё равно на мне окажутся твои ноги, руки, голова и ты сам.

— Тогда у тебя, — усмехнулся Энакин, не отрицая. — Раньше мне казалось, что твоя кровать больше и удобнее моей. Вот и настал момент проверить.

Оби-Ван тихо рассмеялся и кивнул. Он явно был совсем не против. 

***

На своё первое собрание Совета в качестве магистра Оби-Ван не опоздал, хотя Энакин в полусне очень активно пытался зарыться носом ему в шею и никуда не отпускать. В Храме было спокойно, тревоги почти не ощущались, поэтому Энакин лишь сонно поморгал ему на прощание и снова уткнулся носом в подушку. Оби-Ван невольно улыбнулся, смотря на эту домашнюю картину. Сейчас, во время войны, такие моменты нужно было ценить особенно сильно.

Церемония официального представления Совету была быстрой и формальной: Мейс объявил новость, магистры поприветствовали Оби-Вана улыбками и радушными кивками. Многие отсутствовали, появившись в Зале совета в виде голограмм. Когда Оби-Ван занял своё место, слово взял Йода:

— Совет собрали не только для представления магистра нового, — сказал он. — Тревожные известия следует нам обсудить.

— Что-то случилось, Мастер Йода? — спросила Ади Галлия.

— Стороной Тёмной скрыто будущее наше, но предостережения Сила посылает нам, — отозвался Йода. — Видят джедаи конец Ордена, рыцари видят, и магистры, и падаваны. Юнлинги даже в Силе волнения ощущают.

— Конец Ордена? — переспросил Ки-Ади-Мунди. — Как такое возможно?

— Враги наши древние вернулись, — покачал головой Йода. — Сильны они. Возможно, не солгал граф Дуку.

— Республика в руках ситха? — недоверчиво спросил Пло Кун. — И мы этого не заметили?

— Скрывает взор Тёмная сторона, — сказал Йода. — Скрывает адептов своих. Но не можем больше мы игнорировать видения Силы. Хочет она помочь нам.

— И что мы будем делать? — спросил Кит Фисто. — Мы не можем инициировать расследование в отношении членов Сената, это вызовет целую волну протестов.

— Расследование будет тайным, — сказал Винду. — За сенаторами будут постоянно наблюдать, скажем, что в целях безопасности.

— У нас есть в Сенате те, кому мы можем безоговорочно доверять? — спросил Сэси Тийн. — Наблюдать за каждым сенатором – нас просто не хватит, даже если мы отзовём в Храм всех падаванов.

— Пока идёт расследование мы не можем доверять никому, — покачал головой Мейс Винду. — Ситхи – мастера обмана, они могут скрываться под любой личной, в том числе и притворяться добрыми друзьями.

— Как мы могли не заметить ситха так близко? — покачала головой Ади Галлия. — Если он такой могущественный, то должен отражаться в Силе.

— Он может скрывать своё присутствие, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Но разбирать биографию каждого сенатора с самого рождения – это очень долго.

— Можно скрыть своё присутствие в Силе, — отозвалась Шаак Ти. — Но нельзя скрыть уровень мидихлориан. У нас есть возможность проверить Сенат на них?

Все магистры повернулись к Йоде, который глубоко задумался, кивнув через некоторое время.

— Помогло бы нам это, — согласился он.

— Но не вызовет ли это недовольство? — спросил Пло Кун. — Сенаторы стараются не посвящать никого в свою личную жизнь, потребовать у них кровь на анализ… Можно получить множество отказов. Не говоря уже о том, что многие до сих пор спорят, не используем ли мы Силу для собственных нужд, и можно ли нам вообще доверять.

— Возможно, Сенат согласится, если проверку инициирует Канцлер, — предложил Оби-Ван.

— Мы подумаем над этим, — вздохнул Мейс. — Но пока – _никому_ нельзя знать о результатах нашего разговора. В том числе, падаванам, как нынешним, так и бывшим.

Магистры кивнули и на этом совет был закончен. Оби-Ван чуть задержался, остановленный Мейсом, который смотрел на него пристально, но бесконечно устало.

— Магистр Кеноби, я прошу вас лично донести до своего бывшего ученика необходимость не упоминать об этом в своих разговорах с сенаторами и Канцлером, — сказал он. — Нам известно, что они находятся в дружеских отношениях, но в данной ситуации, пока не будет принято какого-либо официального решения, целесообразно промолчать.

— Конечно, магистр Винду, — ответил Оби-Ван. — Уверен, Энакин и так понимает всю опасность ситуации, но я поговорю с ним в любом случае.

Мейс кивнул и повернулся к Йоде, явно собираясь обсудить что-то наедине, так что Оби-Ван поклонился им обоим и вышел.

Когда он вернулся в комнаты, то обнаружил Энакина, сидящего на полу в общей гостиной и с увлечением что-то разбирающего.

— У меня появилась гениальная идея, — заявил тот и тут же затряс рукой, получив несильным разрядом тока. — Только она пока в стадии реализации. Как прошёл первый Совет в качестве магистра?

— Нормально, — отозвался Оби-Ван. — Обсудили то, что вы вчера обсуждали с Йодой.

— И как? — с любопытством посмотрел на него Энакин.

— Сошлись на том, что будем думать, — уклончиво ответил Оби-Ван.

Энакин вздохнул, отложив в сторону разобранного микро-дроида, и пересел к учителю на диван, тут же обнимая его за плечи: он буквально не мог не касаться Оби-Вана, когда можно было это делать.

— Я бы сказал, что хватит думать, пора действовать, — отозвался Энакин, — но не скажу, потому что смутно понимаю, как именно. Нельзя же просто выйти к Сенату и сказать: «Здравствуйте, вами возможно управляет ситх. Никто не хочет признаться?».

— Это существенно нам помогло бы, — усмехнулся Оби-Ван. — Но ты прав, это не сработает. Кстати, Совет настоятельно попросил всех не упоминать видения и всё, что с ними связано, в разговорах. Особенно в разговорах с сенаторами и Канцлером. И меня лично попросили донести это до тебя.

— Я не разговариваю о делах Ордена ни с Падме, ни с Палпатином, — покачал головой Энакин. — С Падме мы вообще стараемся о войне не говорить, и я точно не стану ещё и пугать её возможным крахом Республики. С Канцлером мы, порой, обсуждаем что-то, что затрагивает Орден, но не настолько важное. Я понимаю, что не стоит трепаться об этом направо и налево, когда мы даже не знаем, кто этот ситх и в каком месте у него понатыканы глаза и уши.

Оби-Ван тихо рассмеялся, и Энакин тут же просиял, как делал всякий раз, когда ему удавалось рассмешить учителя.

— Нас пока никуда не отправляют? — спросил Скайуокер спустя несколько минут, уютно устроившись головой на коленях Оби-Вана. — Или мы предоставлены сами себе?

— Пока да, — кивнул тот. — Можем сходить к Дексу или в какой-нибудь бар. Или никуда.

— Никуда звучит замечательно, — рассмеялся Энакин. — Мы можем целый день просто провести вдвоём, не беспокоясь о том, что нас могут начать атаковать на выходе из гиперпространства. И вообще ни о чём не беспокоясь. Хотя у Декса есть пироги.

Оби-Ван хмыкнул и похлопал Энакина по груди, мимолётно проведя пальцами по шее.

— Тогда зайдём за пирогами к Дексу, а потом отдохнём дома. Что-то мне подсказывает, что выходные у нас будут исключительно недолгими.

Энакин вздохнул, признавая его правоту: на войне выходные долгими не бывали.

***

— На Корусант? — сквозь сжатые зубы переспросил Энакин. — Как они посмели ударить в самое сердце Республики?!

— Если им удастся захватить членов Сената и Канцлера и вынудить их следовать своим инструкциям – война будет проиграна, — отозвался Оби-Ван. — Наша задача не допустить этого.

Энакин сжал кулаки, сильнее вцепившись в штурвал. На Корусанте был Храм. Кто знает, зачем сепаратисты напали: из-за Канцлера и сенаторов или из-за джедаев. Сколько их, и смогут ли оставшиеся в Храме защитить себя и юнлингов? Кто из джедаев обеспечивает безопасность Палпатину, Падме, Бейлу и другим? Не об этом ли его предупреждала Сила?

— Энакин, успокойся, — сказал Оби-Ван, находящийся достаточно близко, чтобы по связи уловить все эмоции, которые Скайуокер безуспешно пытался подавить. — Мы отправляемся на Корусант, но развить скорость выше невозможно. И меньше всего нам нужен паникующий генерал.

— Я не паникую, — отозвался Энакин. — Но это ведь может быть связано с видениями, не так ли? С разрушенным Храмом?

— Этого никто не знает, — сказал Оби-Ван. — На Корусанте как минимум пять магистров, которые в курсе происходящего. Храм надёжно защищён. Что бы ни случилось, злостью тут не поможешь, а прилететь мы должны максимально собранными.

Энакин пару раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, признавая правоту учителя. Они были во Внешнем кольце, даже с максимальной скоростью до Корусанта почти неделя пути. Накручивать себя всё это время – только зря тратить силы. В Храме точно остались Йода и Винду, они смогут защитить кого бы то ни было.

Успокоиться удалось не сразу, но всё-таки удалось. Когда с ними связался магистр Винду с сообщением, что Канцлер похищен и в настоящий момент находится на флагмане генерала Гривуса, Энакин не испытал ни злости, ни гнева. Им с Оби-Ваном удалось связаться с друзьями из Сената (Оби-Вану с Бейлом, Энакину с Падме), от которых они и узнали, что сенаторы, судя по всему, не являлись главной целью сепаратистов и даже не пострадали, так как были отправлены в тайные убежища. Они же сказали и то, что Сенат надеется на благополучное возвращение Канцлера Палпатина, однако готов в случае необходимости передать командование другим лицам. Энакин, уже было готовый пообещать спасти Канцлера во что бы то ни стало, вовремя прикусил язык – многочисленные смерти на войне научили его не раздавать поспешных обещаний.

Впрочем, до Палпатина они всё-таки добрались – не зря же их называли одной из самых результативных двоек в Ордене. Присутствие Дуку на корабле, однако, совсем не радовало. Они с генералом Гривусом имели какие-то сверхъестественные способности ускользать из их рук в самый последний момент, и Энакин тихо кипятился всякий раз, как это происходило. Но даже самые хитрые исчезновения прямо у них из-под носа не вызывали в нём такой тёмной ярости, как ранения Оби-Вана.

Энакин пытался с этим бороться. Постоянно напоминал себе, что они на войне, и каждый из них может погибнуть в любой момент, хоть завтра, хоть через пять минут. Он обещал Оби-Вану, что их отношения никогда на встанут выше долга – и никогда не подтолкнут другого к Тёмной стороне. Даже если кто-то будет ранен или убит. Энакин _обещал_ , но видеть своими глазами, как Оби-Ван отлетает к стене и больше не двигается – это страшно. А ещё это вызывает совершенно неподконтрольный гнев, заставляя сражаться с отчаянной яростью. Если бы у Энакина не было с Оби-Ваном такой крепкой связи, то он бы, наверное, просто убил бы Дуку на месте. Но связь была, и Энакин чувствовал, что учитель жив и почти даже не пострадал, просто потерял сознание. Именно это помогло Скайуокеру чуть успокоиться, остановиться и перехватить меч Дуку, лишив его обеих рук сразу.

Дарт Тиранус был повержен, стоял на коленях с мечами у шеи (одним Энакина, другим своим собственным) и ждал казни, более не способный сопротивляться.

— Убей его, — сказал Палпатин, и Энакин чуть не вздрогнул, успев вообще напрочь о Канцлере забыть. — Убей его и война закончится.

Это было относительное предположение, потому что помимо Дуку ещё был Гривус и, предположительно почти на сто процентов, Дарт Сидиус. Однако смерть графа наверняка приблизила бы Республику к победе. Но _пленение_ Дуку наверняка приблизило бы джедаев к поимке Дарта Сидиуса.

Граф Дуку принёс Республике столько горя и боли. Он был ситхом, он сражался против своих бывших друзей, против Ордена, который его вырастил. Он взрастил наёмников, которые своей жестокостью могли посоперничать с ним же самим. Он лишил Энакина руки и несколько раз чуть не забрал у него Оби-Вана.

А ещё он был безоружным и не имел возможности сражаться. Кодекс не позволял убивать его.

— Я не должен, — сказал Энакин, почти ощущая раздражение, исходящее от Палпатина и какое-то странное изумлённое удивление – от Дуку.

— Убей, — чуть ли не приказал Палпатин. — Он опасен, он Владыка-ситх!

— Мы не судьи, — повторил Энакин сказанные когда-то Оби-Ваном слова, отступая на шаг назад. — Кодекс запрещает джедаям убивать безоружных. Граф Дуку, с этого момента вы являетесь военнопленным Республики. Вы немедленно отдадите приказ о прекращении огня и посадке корабля в порт, который вам укажут.

— «Незримой Дланью» управляю не я, — отозвался Дуку. — Флагманом командует генерал Гривус.

Энакин чертыхнулся и бросил взгляд в сторону учителя. Очень неудобно будет конвоировать Дуку, охранять Палпатина, сражаться с Гривусом и тащить на себе Оби-Вана, но выбора особого не было. Возможно, удастся уйти не вступая в бой с Гривусом – как бы сильно не хотелось прижать и его тоже, приоритет был другим. Доставить Канцлера живым обратно на Корусант и привести туда же Дуку – вот главная цель.

— Тогда надейтесь, что ваши же дроиды не будут в вас стрелять, — сказал Энакин, быстро защёлкивая на обрубках рук Дуку наручники, блокирующие Силу. — Потому что мы уходим отсюда немедленно. Если попытаетесь сбежать – это будет расценено как сопротивление и мне придётся вас убить.

Граф посмотрел на него пристально и медленно кивнул. Энакин провёл рукой рядом с удерживающими Палпатина браслетами, деактивируя их, а потом поволок Дуку за собой к Оби-Вану. Тот всё ещё был без сознания, но определённо живой и даже вполне себе здоровый. Энакин выдохнул – связь связью, но чувствовать под ладонью сердцебиение всё же было спокойнее.

— Энакин, я не думаю… — начал было Палпатин, когда Скайуокер закинул учителя на плечо.

— А думать нам некогда, — отрезал Энакин, выставляя Дуку как щит перед собой. — Надо уходить.

Граф, что удивительно, совершенно никак не возражал, не протестовал и вообще вёл себя как примерный пленный. Энакин очень надеялся, что это так и останется: следить одним глазом за Дуку, другим за Палпатином и третьим, который в народе назывался Силой, за коридорами было довольно неудобно. И совсем замечательно стало, когда корабль начал падать. Энакин едва успел вцепиться одной рукой в порог шахты лифта, другой успев схватить Дуку за шиворот, Палпатин, слава Силе, справился самостоятельно. Подтягиваться на одной руке с балластом в виде двух висящих на нём людей было сложно, но Энакин справился (заставив мимолётную мысль о том, что убей он Дуку было на намного проще, уйти, даже не оформившись). Правда, помогло не сильно: пробежали они недолго, как корабль снова начал выравниваться.

Теперь на Энакине висели уже трое. Впрочем, буквально сразу после этого пришёл в себя Оби-Ван, что не могло не радовать. Он быстро огляделся, оценивая ситуацию, и перехватил Дуку, давая Энакину возможность дотянуться до приборной панели. И только выбравшись на горизонтальную поверхность (после почти состоявшейся встречи с несущимся прямо на них лифтом), все четверо выдохнули. Однако, ненадолго. Их переиграл Гривус. Почти выбравшись, они попали в ловушку, и ни Энакин, ни Оби-Ван не смогли заметить её раньше, чем попались. Скайуокер с почти _физической_ болью смотрел, как освобождают Дуку, и думал, насколько сглупил, оставив его в живых. Теперь у Совета не было ситха, чтобы допросить, а у Республики опять был грозный враг.

Они выжили и спасли Палпатина, но опять упустили и Дуку, и Гривуса. Энакин костерил себя на чём свет стоит, чувствуя огромную вину за свою ошибку, поэтому слова благодарности Канцлера считал искренне незаслуженными. Интересно, можно ли написать в отчёте, что он был настоящим идиотом и упустил самую наилучшую возможность победить врага?

— Энакин? — тихо спросил Оби-Ван, когда Скайуокер наотрез отказался присутствовать на собрании Сената в честь возвращения Канцлера. — Что случилось?

— Мы упустили Гривуса, но, что важнее, _я_ упустил Дуку, — отозвался Энакин и намеренно спрятал руки в рукавах, чтобы по-привычке не потянуться к учителю за утешением. — Я мог убить его, он был в моих руках, я…

— Поступил так, как велит Кодекс, — покачал головой Оби-Ван и положил руку ему на плечо. — Энакин, любой джедай на твоём месте сделал бы тоже самое. Не вини себя.

— Но у нас по-прежнему два врага, — отозвался Энакин. — И Дуку теперь будет ещё более жестоким, я уверен. Я отрубил ему обе руки, поставил на колени, буквально унизил – он будет искать мести.

— Значит, вы вновь сразитесь, и ты вновь выйдешь победителем, — легко улыбнулся Оби-Ван. — Не кори себя за то, что сделал всё правильно. Любой в Ордене скажет тебе это. Мы выполнили основную миссию, Канцлер спасён, порядок на Корусанте вновь установлен.

— И всё же, — покачал головой Энакин. — Надо было послушать Палпатина.

— Послушать? — удивлённо переспросил Оби-Ван.

— Он говорил мне убить его, — пояснил Энакин. — Думаю, он лучше понимал, что нам не удастся уйти вместе с ним.

Оби-Ван промолчал, а потом быстро провёл пальцами по скуле Энакина в мимолётной ласке. Тот сразу же потянулся за прикосновением, но потом чуть отстранился, вспоминая, где они находятся. Но всё-таки улыбнулся: Оби-Ван окружал его целыми вихрями поддержки, ободрения и нежности. Думать о плохом сразу становилось очень сложно.

— У нас есть свой Кодекс и свой долг, Энакин, — мягко сказал Оби-Ван. — И никто, в том числе и Канцлер, не может отдать нам приказ, нарушающий его. Ты поступил правильно.

Энакин слегка покачал головой, но всё же немного расслабился. Действительно, Совет вряд ли будет упрекать его за ненарушение Кодекса, а чувство вины… От него тоже есть средство.

— Нужно успокоить мысли, — сказал Энакин, всё-таки перехватывая руку Оби-Вана и чуть сжимая пальцы. — Поможешь мне?

— Совместная медитация? — с хитрой улыбкой предложил Оби-Ван.

— Вообще-то, я имел ввиду несколько другое, но тоже совместное, — усмехнулся Энакин.

— Тогда возвращаемся в Храм и подумаем, что можно с этим сделать, — совершенно серьёзно кивнул Оби-Ван. — Совместное составление отчёта – что может быть лучше?

Энакин тихо рассмеялся, идя следом. Может быть сегодня он и сглупил, но всё-таки остался верным себе и своим принципам. 

***

Оби-Ван проснулся от чувства невыносимой боли и потери, и тут же повернулся к Энакину. Тот беспокойно спал, явно переживая кошмар, а когда Кеноби осторожно коснулся его плеча, резко открыл глаза и уставился на него в немом ужасе. И тут же потянулся вперёд, судорожно вцепившись в его руки.

— Эни? — позвал Оби-Ван, осторожно обнимая. — Что ты видел?

Энакин прикрыл глаза, подавшись ещё ближе и утыкаясь носом в плечо учителя. Он тяжело дышал и мелко дрожал, и Оби-Ван принялся успокаивающе гладить его по спине. Через пару минут тот успокоился и выдохнул, переставая прижиматься с такой силой, будто Оби-Ван мог в любой момент исчезнуть.

— Эни? — снова позвал Оби-Ван.

— В тебя стреляли, — глухо отозвался Энакин, по прежнему не поднимая головы с его плеча. — Ты погиб.

Оби-Ван вздохнул: стоило догадаться, что Энакина больше всего страшит его смерть. Как бы долго и правильно не говорить ему о необходимости контролировать эмоции и чувства, смерть партнёра вызывает страх. Именно поэтому Оби-Ван опасался начинать отношения. Потому что понимал, как это опасно для них обоих.

Энакин, словно что-то почувствовав, покачал головой.

— В тебя стреляли клоны, — сказал он. — Наша же армия. В тебя, в Эйлу, в Луминару, в Пло Куна, Ки-Ади-Мунди. Во всех.

Оби-Ван удивлённо отодвинулся, испытывая лёгкое чувство вины: Энакин испытал боль не только от его смерти в видении, но от предательства их солдат и многочисленных смертей друзей. Оби-Ван выдохнул и прижал Энакина ближе, делясь своим теплом и стараясь окружить спокойствием, которого, правда, в нём самом тоже не особо наблюдалось.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом с Йодой? — спросил Оби-Ван.

— Можешь рассказать ему сам, — покачал головой Энакин. — Не уверен, что смогу объяснить, почему одна только мысль о твоей смерти вызывает во мне бесконтрольную панику. Могу показать тебе, но… там только смерти.

Оби-Ван тут же развернулся и протянул руки. Вообще-то, мало кто из джедаев практиковал настолько глубокую совместную медитацию, чтобы делиться образами из снов или видений, но Энакин доверял учителю настолько всецело, что полностью открывал свой разум, не беспокоясь ни о чём. Оби-Ван невероятно ценил это, стараясь также открываться в ответ, хотя некоторые мысли и воспоминания всё-таки приходилось скрывать.

Едва погрузившись в медитацию, Энакин сразу же начал транслировать своё видение. Оби-Ван вновь ощутил его боль и разделил её, смотря на гибель друзей, не ожидавших удара в спину. Энакин почувствовал себя немного спокойнее, как всегда бывало, когда он переживал тревожащие его видения вместе с Оби-Ваном, получая от него поддержку и понимание. Злость и бессильная ярость сменялись тяжёлым принятием и отголосками скорби.

— Я не хочу такое будущее, — покачал головой Энакин, когда они закончили медитацию. — Я уже видел гибель всего Ордена и падение Республики, теперь я увидел это даже в деталях. В жизни мне было страшно несколько раз – и сейчас один из них. Совет предпринимает хоть что-нибудь?

— Я не должен обсуждать это с тобой, — покачал головой Оби-Ван. — Но мы стараемся предусмотреть любой исход. Сейчас стало… несколько сложнее.

— Почему? — тут же подался вперёд Энакин. — Что-то изменилось? Вы что-то нашли? Пожалуйста, скажи мне. Я _должен_ знать, чтобы не думать каждую секунду о том, что мы все погибнем.

Оби-Ван вздохнул. Совет старался посвящать как можно меньше джедаев в своё расследование, чтобы не вызывать ненужных подозрений, пока никто не был уверен, что ситх не пробрался и в Орден. В последние года многие джедаи начали склоняться к Тёмной стороне, не выдерживая жестокости войны. Но Энакин был полностью открыт ему – и действительно нуждался хоть в каких-то новостях. Тем более, он был один из немногих, кому Сила систематически посылала видения. Он действительно _должен был_ знать.

— Мы начали расследование, — отозвался Оби-Ван. — Оно проходит в режиме повышенной секретности, знают о нём очень немногие. Мы обнаружили некоторые следы, которые могли бы указать на личность Дарта Сидиуса, но, к сожалению, произошла атака на Корусант, и Мейс вынужден был отправиться на защиту жителей. Два джедая, оставленные им в том месте, куда привёл их след, пропали.

— Значит, Сидиус всё-таки здесь, — прикрыл глаза Энакин. — В самом сердце Республики. Наверное, это он помог Гривусу и Дуку подобраться так близко к Корусанту.

— Возможно, но мы не можем утверждать наверняка, — покачал головой Оби-Ван. — А действовать на основе предположений – неразумно. Однако, есть ещё кое-что, беспокоящее Совет.

— Что? — посмотрел на него Энакин.

— Канцлер, — отозвался Оби-Ван. — И конкретно принимаемые им решения. В том числе, долгий срок его правления и поведение на борту «Незримой Длани».

— Но Палпатина же выбрал Сенат, — чуть нахмурился Энакин. — Его попросили остаться и управлять Республикой дальше. А Дуку… Канцлер не джедай, ему чужд наш Кодекс. Тем более, Дуку его похитил, может быть, даже угрожал смертью. Думаю, Палпатин просто хотел как лучше. Если бы я его послушал…

— То убил бы безоружного, — перебил Оби-Ван, смотря внимательно и серьёзно. — Кодекс джедаев существует не для того, чтобы исполняться ситуативно. Мы живём по нему, а те, кто не может – перестают быть джедаями.

— Я понимаю, — кивнул Энакин. — Но не вижу вины Канцлера в том, что он потребовал убить преступника. Он политик, а не воин, и, я думаю, очень сильно от всего этого устал.

— Многие решения, которые он принимает идут в разрез с принципами демократии, — покачал головой Оби-Ван. — Мы не хотим его ни в чём подозревать, но не можем отрицать факты. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что тебе стоит быть осторожнее при встречах с ним?

— Я мог бы поговорить… — начал Энакин.

— Нет, — тут же сказал Оби-Ван. — Никто не должен знать ни о расследовании, ни о наших подозрениях. Пообещай мне, что даже _не попытаешься_ узнать что-то самостоятельно.

— Обещаю, — тут же кивнул Энакин. — Я считаю, что это неправда, но я обещаю, что не буду пытаться лично узнать так ли это. Но я готов подключиться к расследованию в любую минуту. Я _хочу_ подключиться к расследованию.

— Я передам это Совету, — устало отозвался Оби-Ван. — Думаю, это будет нелишним. И, с твоего разрешения, я расскажу Йоде о твоём сегодняшнем видении.

— Конечно, — сказал Энакин. — Мне будет спокойнее, если магистр Йода узнает. Может быть, это поможет.

— Но будь готов на всякий случай поговорить с ним сам, — вздохнул Оби-Ван, а после лёг обратно на кровать, потянув за собой Энакина. — А сейчас – спи. Уже завтра нас могут отправить обратно во Внешнее кольцо.

Энакин тут же улёгся рядом, привычно обвивая Оби-Вана руками и ногами. Тревога в его разуме постепенно начала уступать место спокойному сну без сновидений. 

***

Энакин смотрел на Мейса Винду так, будто тот внезапно отрастил крылья, рога и хобот и стоял на окне, собираясь улетать в жаркие миры в отпуск. Смотреть так было слегка неприлично, но Скайуокер сам себе это простил, потому что новости, которые магистр сообщил, требовали хотя бы минутного осмысления. И да, почти открывшийся от удивления рот входил в это осмысление полностью.

Всё-таки, не каждый день ситхи посылали биты данных Совету джедаев, который потом малым составом решил поставить его в известность.

— Он, простите, сделал что? — уточнил Энакин, практически стопроцентно уверенный, что у него начались слуховые галлюцинации.

— Граф Дуку связался с нами и предоставил информацию, где в данный момент находится генерал Гривус.

— Это может быть ловушкой, — отозвался Энакин. — Это точно ловушка. Зачем Дуку предоставлять нам информацию о своём союзнике?

— Не только о Гривусе он нам рассказал, — покачал головой Йода. — Другие сведения тревожные передал он.

— Но ему нельзя верить, он же ситх! — воскликнул Энакин.

— Мы и не верим, — покачал головой Оби-Ван. — Однако проверить не помешает.

— Я понял, — кивнул Энакин. — Мы отправляемся проверять информацию о Гривусе? Нужно будет забрать весь флот, на случай…

— Нет, — перебил его Мейс Винду. — Ты не отправляешься.

— Я… нет? — удивился Энакин. — Но кто тогда? В смысле, я думаю, что Гривус будет искренне огорчён, что мы с ним вновь не встретимся.

— На Утапау полечу я, — сказал Оби-Ван.

— _Один_? — спросил Энакин, старательно скрывая мелькнувшую в сознании панику. — Если это ловушка, то _нельзя_ лететь туда одному. Наш флот…

В голове будто специально мелькнули картины недавнего видения, в котором этот самый флот поворачивается против своих генералов. Энакин сжал зубы и опустил голову, пытаясь не поддаваться эмоциям – сейчас они только навредили бы.

— Тревожно видение твоё, — словно почувствовав его состояние сказал Йода. — Предупредили мы всех джедаев осторожнее быть. Но не можем мы долг свой не выполнять, основываясь на этом только. Не один мастер Кеноби полетит, но задание другое для тебя есть.

Энакин кинул быстрый взгляд на Оби-Вана, а потом кивнул. Видение могло быть просто видением, совсем необязательно, что оно претворится в жизнь. И Йода был прав – у них есть долг, который должен стоять на первом месте. Нельзя позволить себе поставить жизнь одного выше жизни многих. Энакин обещал, что он никогда так не сделает. Он должен был сдержать обещание.

— Какое задание будет у меня? — спросил Энакин.

— Ты будешь следить за Канцлером, — сказал Винду.

— Вы думаете, что Дарт Сидиус… — начал Энакин.

— Мы ничего не думаем, — отрезал Мейс, но потом как-то устало вздохнул. — Вы дружны с Канцлером, и нам нужно знать, какие решения он принимает. Но будь осторожен, если переданные сведения верны…

— _Дуку_ сказал, что Палпатин – Дарт Сидиус? — возмутился Энакин. — Как ему можно верить? С чего бы ему вообще сдавать собственного учителя?

— Возможно, в нём осталось благородство, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Ты не забрал его жизнь, следуя нашему Кодексу, хотя мог бы – вряд ли Канцлер сказал бы нам, при каких обстоятельствах это случилось. В то же время, сам Палпатин – если предположить, что он всё же его учитель – буквально приказывал тебе его убить. Так что это может быть ещё и местью – очень похоже на ситхов.

— Но Канцлер… — неуверенно протянул Энакин. — Он мой друг долгие годы и никогда…

— Дуку когда-то был моим другом, — тяжёло перебил его Мейс.

— Учителем Квай-Гона, — добавил Оби-Ван.

— И падаваном моим, — со вздохом закончил Йода.

— И стал ситхом, — опустил голову Энакин. — Я понял, магистры. Что конкретно от меня требуется?

— Этого задания официально не существует, — сказал Мейс. — Даже в Совете не все о нём знают. Просто наблюдай и докладывай обо всём.

— К Силе прислушивайся, — кивнул Йода. — Направит она тебя. Но осторожен будь, мысли свои под щитами держи.

— Конечно, магистры, — поклонился Энакин. — Приступать немедленно?

— Да, — отозвался Оби-Ван и встал. — Мне тоже пора начинать. Магистр Йода, магистр Винду.

— Да пребудет с вами Сила, — кивнул им Мейс на прощание.

Некоторое время они шли молча, а потом Оби-Ван положил руку ему на плечо, разворачивая к себе лицом. Энакин постарался выглядеть спокойным и невозмутимым, но это не сильно получалось, выдавая напряжение в сжатых губах и морщинке между бровей.

— Я чувствую твоё волнение, — мягко сказал Оби-Ван, слегка погладив Энакина по плечу. — Это задание будет трудным, но ты справишься, я уверен.

— Я волнуюсь не за себя, — покачал головой тот. — И я знаю, что не должен переживать за тебя. Но очень сложно этого не делать.

— Сила с нами, Энакин, — улыбнулся Оби-Ван. — Я чувствую, что война скоро подойдёт к концу.

— Да, но результат… — покачал головой Скайуокер.

— Нам не известен, — закончил за него Оби-Ван. — Выиграем мы или проиграем, но это будет конец. Я прошу тебя быть предельно осторожным и внимательным. У тебя невероятная связь с Силой, используй её. И если вдруг – не лезь в битву в одиночку. За тобой весь Орден, Энакин, попроси помощи.

Энакин сжал руку в кулак, невероятным усилием сдерживая порыв обнять Оби-Вана и пройтись пальцами по его волосам. В голосе учителя была неподдельная забота и нежность, а связь буквально звенела любовью и надеждой. Энакин больше всего волновался за Оби-Вана, а тот, как оказалось, больше всего волновался за него. Ни мысли о себе – всё о другом.

Энакин был почти готов плюнуть на всех возможных свидетелей и начать целовать Оби-Вана прямо тут. Вместо этого он только осторожно сжал его руку, стараясь через это обычное прикосновение передать всё, что чувствовал в данный момент. Оби-Ван слегка кивнул.

— Да пребудет с тобой Сила, — сказал Энакин и добавил почти шёпотом: — Возвращайся.

— Да пребудет Сила и с тобой, — отозвался Оби-Ван. — Будь осторожен.

Энакин кивнул и отступил назад, почти с болью провожая учителя взглядом. «Нет эмоций» и «преодолей привязанности» — похоже это были единственные правила в Кодексе, которые он никак не мог соблюдать. Он старался, действительно старался, но пока ни разу не преуспел. Оставалось только надеяться, что война вскоре закончится, и Сила перестанет посылать ему видения, от которых хотелось бежать в панике. Но вместо этого Энакин заставил себя успокоиться и приступить к выполнению задания с чистой головой.

Ему было слегка неприятно следить за тем, кого он долгие годы называл другом – хотя дружба с Канцлером не была особо близкой или крепкой, всё же этот человек всегда Энакина поддерживал. С какой-то стороны это можно было даже расценить как предательство Республики, но Скайуокер успокаивал себя мыслью, что Совет не свергать Палпатина его отправил, а только лишь проследить. Отчаянные меры? Возможно. Но и времена были более чем отчаянные.

Но прежде чем идти к Палпатину, Энакин решил навестить Падме. Во-первых, он давно её не видел. Во-вторых, она лучше, чем кто бы то ни было, могла рассказать ему о происходящем в Сенате.

— Рыцарь Скайуокер, — поздоровалась Падме.

— Я один, — усмехнулся Энакин.

— Эни, — тут же расслабилась и улыбнулась Падме, взмахом руки приглашая его сесть. — Давно тебя не видела. Думала, ты опять улетел.

— Я собирался, но не в этот раз, — хмыкнул Энакин. — Видимо, Совет посчитал, что после поимки и побега Дуку мне нужно отдохнуть.

— Возможно они решили, что тебе _просто_ нужно отдохнуть, — покачала головой Падме. — Последний раз, когда мы виделись лицом к лицу, был едва ли не полгода назад – и ты выглядел очень уставшим тогда.

— Война, — пожал плечами Энакин. — Устают все, кроме дроидов.

— Тут ты прав, — вздохнула Падме и пристально на него посмотрела: — Ты хотел что-то узнать?

— Ты точно не владеешь Силой? — полушутя спросил Энакин. — Вообще, я хотел узнать, что сейчас происходит в Сенате. Мы были так близки к поимке Дуку, но он сбежал… Люди в нас вообще верят ещё?

Падме поджала губы и задумчиво посмотрела в окно, будто решая, стоит ли говорить. Энакин подобрался, чувствуя её сомнения. Если Сенат начнёт проявлять недоверие к джедаям, это будет плохо – их попытаются контролировать, возможно, будут следить. Самый ужасный вариант, особенно для тех, кто сам на секретных шпионских миссиях.

— Сенат собирается наделить Канцлера новыми полномочиями, — наконец отозвалась Падме.

— Это плохо? — спросил Энакин. — Возможно, война будет закончена быстрее.

— Мы Республика, — посмотрела на него Падме. — Сенат всегда существовал как раз для того, чтобы власть не была сосредоточена в руках у одного человека. В этой войне страдают обе стороны, мы выдохлись. Пора вновь садиться за стол переговоров, но вместо этого Канцлеру дают полномочия просто обходить все разговоры и посылать армию в бой. Республика умирает, Энакин. Не под ударами врагов, а изнутри.

Энакин закусил губу и перевёл взгляд на окно, смотря на высокие башни Храма вдалеке. Падме всегда была предельно честной и искренней в своём желании защитить народ. Одна из немногих политиков, кто действовал в интересах жителей, а не своих собственных. Если она считала, что Республика катится в хаос… Энакин верил. Он верил ей и её чутью, и в чём-то даже был согласен. Конечно, новые полномочия позволяли бы действовать незамедлительно, без бюрократических проволочек, но Падме была права – это изменяло самой сути Республики и демократии. Оби-Ван вот буквально пару дней назад пытался донести до него то же самое.

Но Энакин всё ещё не считал, что Канцлер делает это специально. Палпатин всегда был как добрый чуть уставший от работы дедушка, который всегда выслушает и всегда похвалит. Энакин был уверен, что мог бы рассказать ему обо всём на свете, и не делал этого только потому, что у него уже был тот, к кому он мог прийти в любое время дня и ночи. Палпатин был… просто не похож на Владыку-ситха, развязавшего войну.

Однако, если уж чему Энакина и научили, так это не судить о человеке по внешности и не полагаться в своих решениях на предположения. Можно думать и считать что угодно, но обвинять или оправдывать кого-то, не имея на руках фактов, было недопустимо. Именно поэтому Совет и назначил ему эту тайную миссию, а не кинулся всем составом арестовывать Палпатина по навету Дуку.

Энакин искренне надеялся, что все эти обвинения ложные, и Канцлер ни в чём не виноват. Но, тем не менее, Скайуокер всё-таки направился к зданию Сената, решительно опустив щиты на все свои мысли и переживания, не позволяя даже толике настоящих чувств отражаться на лице, в глазах или в Силе.

— Энакин, — тепло поприветствовал его Палпатин. — Не ожидал тебя увидеть, думал, ты сразу же улетишь на миссии.

— Совет решил дать мне небольшой отпуск, — отозвался Энакин.

— И твоему бывшему учителю тоже? — вежливо поинтересовался Палпатин.

— Нет, Оби-Ван отправился обратно во Внешнее кольцо, — покачал головой Энакин, выдавая «официальную» версию. — Появилась непроверенная информация о генерале Гривусе. 

— Как странно, — протянул Палпатин. — Почему же не вам обоим дали отпуск? Ведь вы всегда были командой.

— Полагаю, Совет решил дать мне время привести мысли в порядок, — сказал Энакин, надеясь, что его не поймают на притворстве.

— А что с твоими мыслями? — удивился Палпатин. — Тебя что-то тревожит?

— Я… — начал Энакин задумчиво, но потом решительно кивнул и продолжил: — Я чувствую свою вину перед вами и Республикой. За то, что не смог убить Дуку и упустил его. Мы могли приблизиться к победе, а вместо этого… Мне нужно было послушать вас.

— Ты поступил так, как велел тебе твой Кодекс, — сказал Палпатин, вставая со своего места и подходя к Энакину, чтобы положить руку ему на плечо. — Жаль, конечно, что графу удалось уйти, но ты делал всё правильно.

— Но что, если это было неправильно? — подался вперёд Энакин. — Что, если это привело к последствиям худшим, чем простое нарушение Кодекса? Мне… мне стоило вас послушать. Кодекс джедаев не учитывает войну. На него нельзя опираться сейчас.

Энакин говорил и ощущал чуть ли не физическое отвращение. И к себе за эти слова, и к ситуации в целом. Джедаи порой что-то недоговаривали, скрывали часть правды от людей, но никогда откровенно не лгали. Энакин же сейчас сидел и буквально наизнанку выворачивался, искривляя и свои собственные чувства, и факты. Когда всё это закончится, он обязательно попросит у Палпатина прощения.

— Джедаи всегда были миротворцами, — отозвался Палпатин. — Уже много столетий они не участвовали в таких крупных войнах. После столкновения с древними ситхами они стали мягкими и добродушными, забывая порой, что должны быть воинами.

— О чём вы? — удивился Энакин.

— После того, как мою родную планету очень отважно спас девятилетний мальчик, которого собирались забрать в Храм джедаев, я заинтересовался их историей, — сказал Палпатин. — И обнаружил, что джедаи не всегда следовали Кодексу, ориентируясь по обстоятельствам. Раньше, ещё до рождения вашего Гранд-магистра, джедаи были настоящими воинами, довольно жёстко обходясь со своими врагами. Это потом, когда настали мирные и спокойные времена, они пересмотрели многое в Кодексе, навязали самим себе множество правил, которые только сдерживают, а не помогают. Ты ведь и сам чувствуешь это, не так ли?

Палпатин посмотрел на него столь пристально, что Энакин не выдержал и опустил голову. Могло ли это быть правдой? Навязанные правила, чтобы сдерживать Силу? Но какой в этом смысл? Джедаи жили в гармонии с Силой, посвящали свои жизни, пытаясь постичь её, слушались и советовались. Сила была вокруг них и внутри. Какой смысл?..

 _«Прислушайся к Силе»,_ — эхом раздались в его голове слова Йоды.

 _«Будь предельно осторожным и внимательным»,_ — вторил им голос Оби-Вана.

— Но зачем? — спросил Энакин, поднимая взгляд на Палпатина.

— Думаю, ни у кого из нынешних джедаев нет такой глубокой связи с Силой, — отозвался тот. — Ни у кого, кроме тебя. Ты видишь, что правила навязаны. Чувствуешь это. Ты мог бы это изменить, но Совет джедаев слишком закостенел и не хочет что-то менять. Новое – это всегда неизвестное. Намного проще оставаться с тем, что имеешь.

— Но это же глупо! — воскликнул Энакин, вскакивая. — Если допустить возможность не следовать правилам, мы… Мы стали бы сильнее. Мы могли бы победить в войне давным-давно, я мог бы не…

— Ты мог бы не что? — вкрадчиво спросил Палпатин, когда Энакин сбился и замолчал. — Что ещё тебя тревожит, мой дорогой? Только ли побег графа Дуку?

— Я… — Энакин отвернулся и покачал головой. — Я вижу сны. Видения.

— О чём же? — спросил Палпатин, подходя ближе. — Ты же знаешь, ты можешь мне рассказать.

— Это плохие сны, — отозвался Энакин. — В них только боль. Я не хочу даже вспоминать.

— Жизнь и смерть, — протянул Палпатин, отворачиваясь и смотря в окно, — неизменные вещи бытия и извечные наши страхи. Никому ещё не удавалось постичь их суть. Хотя, искусные в Силе могли бы.

— Это слишком тонкие материи, — сказал Энакин. — Джедаи никогда не возьмутся за подобные исследования. Получить власть над жизнью и смертью…

— Это значит получить власть над всем миром, — кивнул Палпатин. — Джедаи, по крайней мере Совет, знают цену власти.

— Джедаи не ищут власти, — покачал головой Энакин. — Мы служим Республике. Мы миротворцы, а не властители.

— Конечно, — отозвался Палпатин. — Но это вовсе не значит, что власти у Совета джедаев нет. Она огромна, мой дорогой. Поставь Совет нам сейчас ультиматум, откажись от войны – и мы проиграем. Республика падёт.

— Джедаи никогда так не сделают, — сказал Энакин. — Это будет предательством нашей сути.

Палпатин некоторое время помолчал, задумавшись, а потом перевёл взгляд на окно, смотря вдаль.

— Джедаи и ситхи так похожи, — начал Канцлер и, не дожидаясь возражений со стороны Энакина, продолжил: — Намного больше, чем им хотелось бы представлять. Ты говоришь, что джедаи не откажутся от войны, потому что преданы Республике, но ведь некоторые из вас отказались, разве нет? Также, как и некоторые ситхи не сеяли хаос в Галактике, предпочитая сосредоточится на познании Силы. Слышал когда-нибудь легенду о Дарте Плэгасе Мудром?

Энакин, у которого так и рвались с языка возражения насчёт похожести джедаев и ситхов, молча покачал головой. Палпатин кивнул.

— Джедаи предпочитают не рассказывать своим юнлингам и падаванам об этом. Дарт Плэгас был ситхом удивительно могущественным. Он погрузился в познание Силы настолько глубоко, что смог открыть тайну управления мидихлорианами. Научился буквально создавать жизнь из ничего и управлять ей. Защищать тех, кто дорог ему от всего, даже от смерти.

— Такой могущественный? — удивлённо спросил Энакин. — Что с ним стало?

— Погиб от рук своего ученика, — отозвался Палпатин со странной задумчиво-мягкой улыбкой. — Какая ирония, не находишь? Он мог спасти любого от смерти, но себя ему спасти не удалось.

— Значит, его знания пропали? — уточнил Энакин.

— Нет. Незадолго до смерти, он передал их своему ученику. Впрочем, — Палпатин улыбнулся, — это всего лишь легенда.

— Но эти знания, они уникальны, — сказал Энакин, тоже смотря в окно. — Это… безграничные возможности.

— Думаю да, — сказал Палпатин. — Но, увы, в джедайских архивах эти знания не найти. Жаль. Ты Избранный, ты смог бы достичь того уровня познания Силы.

— Но даже магистры не знают… — начал Энакин, но замолчал, покачав головой.

— Совет далеко не всё рассказывает остальным джедаям, — сказал Палпатин. — Как и любой политический орган. Есть что-то, что они всегда будут скрывать. Если бы ты был в Совете, возможно, ты узнал бы что-то новое, то, что скрыто от тебя сейчас.

— Пройдёт немало времени, прежде чем я смогу войти в Совет, — отозвался Энакин.

— Возможно, тянуть не стоит, — сказал Палпатин, подходя ближе и слегка похлопывая его по плечу. — Я могу назначить тебя.

— Назначить меня в Совет джедаев? — ошеломлённо спросил Энакин. — Это невозможно. Совет сам выбирает, кого назначать.

— Как моего представителя, — сказал Палпатин. — Ты нужен им, и они это понимают. Не отказывайся, дай мне попробовать.

— Это… честь для меня, Канцлер, — поклонился Энакин. — Я искренне благодарю вас.

— Не стоит, мой дорогой, — покачал головой Палпатин, дружески улыбаясь. — Ты заслуживаешь этого как никто другой. Я поговорю с Советом в ближайшее время.

Энакин снова поклонился и поспешил попрощаться, отговариваясь делами в Храме. Он спокойно вышел из здания Сената и дошёл до стоянки спидеров. И лишь сев в один из них и назвав адрес, почувствовал, как его трясёт. Он словно вывернулся наизнанку, душой наружу, которую облили грязью – так ужасно он себя чувствовал. Голова болела нещадно, даже во рту чувствовался кислый противный привкус. Как будто не на разговоре присутствовал, а в помоях обвалялся. Первый раз за всю жизнь было у него такое ощущение.

Рассуждения о Тёмной стороне Силы, эта… подачка в виде места в Совете, такая откровенная протекция – это всё вызывало неприязнь. Энакин не считал, что знания о сути мидихлориан опасны, но это было подано так, как будто в Совете джедаев целый заговор против одного Скайуокера развернулся, чтобы конкретно он не узнал какую-то важную информацию. Да и рассуждения о Силе – откуда не чувствительному к ней Канцлеру столько знать? Даже изучая историю Ордена, он не мог бы говорить так уверенно о том, о чём не понимал.

Энакин не хотел верить в то, что Канцлер – его друг Палпатин! – замешан в этой войне вовсе не так, как старается показать Республике.

Энакин не хотел верить в то, что Республика действительно всё это время погибала изнутри, не сумев опознать своего самого главного врага.

Энакин собирался вернуться в Храм и медитировать с Йодой или даже Винду так долго, пока все мысли из головы не исчезнут, а решение не будет найдено. 

***

— Я был у Канцлера, — сказал Энакин, едва связь установилась.

Оби-Ван постарался взглядом через голограмму передать необходимость не начинать этот разговор хоть и по зашифрованному, но всё-таки недостаточно закрытому каналу. Энакин только кивнул, показывая, что не будет говорить ничего секретного.

— Членов Совета уже известили о его просьбе, — кивнул Оби-Ван. — Беспрецедентный случай на моей памяти.

— Думаете, мне ещё рано в Совет? — спросил Энакин.

— Думаю, — отозвался Оби-Ван, — что Канцлеру в принципе не стоило в это вмешиваться. Совет всегда сам выбирает свой состав.

Говорить было сложно. Точнее, сложно было пытаться полутонами, едва различимыми в дальней передаче, передать скрытый смысл. Приходилось использовать не только слова, но и язык жестов, который тоже смазывался из-за голограммы. Энакин, видимо, выпросил себе разрешение связаться с учителем, но старался всеми силами передать смысл разговора с Канцлером одними лишь взглядами. И, если Кеноби догадался правильно, разговор у Энакина оставил самые неприятные последствия. Хорошо ещё, что в Храме был Йода, который мог помочь успокоить мысли и чувства, не сбиваться с пути.

Оби-Ван вздохнул. На этой войне уже многие джедаи потеряли свой путь, либо уходя из Ордена, либо падая на Тёмную сторону Силы. Энакин всегда был эмоциональным, действуя зачастую не головой, а сердцем, так что даже простые разговоры могли стать для него опасными. И видит Сила, Оби-Ван лучше сам бы пошёл вести беседы с Палпатином, чем отправлял к нему Энакина.

— Мне кажется, я уже готов к этому, — сказал Скайуокер таким обиженно-возмущённым тоном, что сразу становилось понятно – он решение Канцлера считает каким угодно, но не правильным.

— Возможно, — уклончиво ответил Оби-Ван. — Но решать это должен Совет, а не Канцлер. Подобное никогда не было в его компетенции. 

Энакин поджал губы и чуть склонил голову, всем своим видом демонстрируя отношение ко всему происходящему. Оби-Ван ещё никогда прежде так же жалел, что их связь в Силе не позволяет передавать эмоции на расстоянии. Если бы он мог – он послал бы Энакину всю свою поддержку и успокоение.

— Как ваши дела, учитель? — спросил спустя какое-то время Энакин. — Я должен был лететь с вами.

— Мы пока всё ещё гонимся за тенью, — покачал головой Оби-Ван. — Неизвестно, верна ли будет наша зацепка. Тебе тут делать нечего. Лучше отдохни как следует.

Энакин снова вздохнул, сделав почти незаметное глазу движение, словно попытался дотянуться до Оби-Вана через всё разделяющее их расстояние. Он не мог сказать «скучаю» или «люблю», но очень красноречиво выдавал всё одним лишь взглядом даже через голограмму.

— Да пребудет с вами Сила, мой Мастер, — сказал Энакин спустя несколько минут тишины голосом полным таких глубоких чувств, что это заменило все «скучаю», «люблю» и «возвращайся».

— И с тобой, мой Падаван, — эхом откликнулся Оби-Ван.

Если этот канал действительно прослушивали, и делал это кто-то, хоть немного понимающий в полутонах, то они точно себя выдали. Оставалась небольшая надежда только на то, что всё спишут на помехи – мало ли какие они бывают – и глубокую привязанность учителя и ученика. Но Оби-Ван надеялся, что их всё-таки не прослушивали: сотни джедаев по всей Галактике связывались друг с другом, клонами и Храмом, нужны были огромные ресурсы, чтобы иметь возможность слушать все разговоры. Но всё равно все начали соблюдать осторожность.

Оби-Ван вздохнул, смотря на полосы звёзд за иллюминатором. Хотелось верить, что Дуку не солгал, и они действительно смогут поймать Гривуса. Хотелось верить, что он не солгал ещё и насчёт Палпатина, но тогда сразу становилось тревожно за Энакина. Тёмная сторона всегда знает, куда давить, чтобы смутить разум, заставить усомниться в себе, своих друзьях, своём пути. Оби-Ван верил в Энакина, но ещё он знал, что Тьма может быть искушающей, когда обещает тебе то, что ты больше всего желаешь. Например, познать Силу настолько глубоко, чтобы суметь остановить войну и, возможно, спасти тех, кто тебе дорог. Тёмная сторона всегда стремиться войти в доверие, а потом уничтожить всё.

Именно поэтому они не могли поверить Дуку. Он даже не совсем связывался с Советом, просто прислал им датапад с данными. Командные пункты сепаратистов, поимённый перечень всех главнокомандующих, планы на ближайшее время, тактические сведения и карты. Но самое главное, Дуку раскрыл личность своего учителя, вызвав в Совете нешуточное удивление. Палпатин для многих был хоть и задержавшимся на посте, но всё-таки обычным политиком.

Сначала они подумали, что это дезинформация, но потом пришли к мнению, что она может быть правдой. Палпатин настаивал на убийстве Дуку и, судя по всему, был достаточно серьёзен. Энакин поступил так, как требовал Кодекс, оставив безоружного пленника в живых. Дуку же, сбежав, из благородных ли побуждений, оставшихся в нём после воспитания в Ордене, или же из чувства мести предавшему его учителю передал все сведения Совету джедаев, предлагая им самим решать, правдивы они или нет. Поставил их перед выбором: поверить ситху или нет. Совет выбрал путь посередине, надеясь, что он не приведёт к ещё более катастрофичным последствиям.

С каждым днём эта война приносила разрушения не только на планеты. Разрушалась изнутри Республика. Разрушались умы и души джедаев. Оби-Ван чувствовал, что конец войны близок, но возможно впервые в жизни боялся узнать, каков он будет. У них у всех оставалась только надежда на то, что хорошим. Хотя, ещё было пророчество про Энакина, но Йода в последнее время старательно отводил от него все разговоры. Оби-Ван не совсем понимал почему, но уважал решение Гранд-магистра и в споры не вступал. Энакину и так по полной доставалось от Силы, со всеми этими видениями. Одно дело предполагать, что Орден может быть уничтожен, и совсем другое – видеть, как именно это может произойти.

— Генерал Кеноби, — вырвал Оби-Вана из задумчивости голос Коди из комлинка. — Мы вышли на орбиту Утапау. Кораблей Конфедерации не обнаружено.

— Хорошо, — ответил Оби-Ван, вставая и выходя из каюты. — Пора узнать, встретимся ли мы с генералом Гривусом вновь. 

***

Энакин, пробывший на войне несколько лет, никогда не думал, что она коснётся непосредственно _Храма_ , заставляя джедаев изменить привычный уклад жизни. Храм всегда казался чем-то незыблемым – пусть Энакин и не вырос в нём, но в нём он повзрослел. Столетиями не нарушался заведенный порядок, и смотреть, как это меняется теперь, было даже больно. Тревожность ощущалась буквально в воздухе, её чувствовали даже юнлинги, мало что понимающие в происходящем. Практически все падаваны были отозваны обратно в Храм, создавалось впечатление, что джедаи готовятся к длительной осаде. Связь с генералами осуществлялась по трижды зашифрованному каналу, да и то говорить можно было не обо всём, приходилось надеяться, что чутьё никого не подведёт и сказанное между строк будет понятно. Энакин, когда чуть ли не вымолил разрешение связаться с Оби-Ваном, получил категоричный приказ не рассказывать ничего лишнего. Скайуокер полагал, что Мейс Винду, который до этого вёл его в медитации, согласился дать разрешение только потому, что чувствовал, насколько _глубоко_ смятение Энакина, и как _сильно_ ему необходимо поговорить с учителем. Возможно, Винду даже чувствовал некоторую вину за то, что рыцарь-джедай должен выполнять задание, идущее почти вразрез с Кодексом. Но судить об этом Энакин точно не собирался. Мотивы и поступки Винду часто были такими же загадочными, как и слова Йоды.

Разговор с Канцлером, который произошёл несколько дней назад, Энакин до сих пор ощущал даже кожей, будто Палпатин обернул его в плащ из слов и интонаций. Энакин повторял их про себя, рассматривал и изучал, он _почти поверил_ в то, что говорил Канцлер. Так легко было поверить, что где-то существует знание, которое способно спасти всех его друзей, спасти Оби-Вана. И для этого не нужно было совершать что-то сверхъестественное – всего-то ступить на Тёмную сторону. Так просто, так бесконечно легко.

Энакину достаточно было представить лица друзей, чтобы ощутить тошноту от одной только мысли. Представлять взгляд Оби-Вана он даже не решился, опасаясь почувствовать физическую боль в сердце. Вместо этого он пошёл к Йоде и Винду с докладом и не утаил ни одной детали, рассказав даже о собственном секундном помешательстве, когда речи Палпатина казались ему правильными. Энакин ожидал, что после этого его отправят медитировать и очищать мысли (что не помогало ему практически никогда), но нет – Йода предложил ему остаться и завёл разговор о сторонах Силы. Рассказал о древних ситхских войнах, о том, как много потерь понёс Орден и почему, вследствие этого, был изменён Кодекс. Рассказал о том, какие исследования проводились джедаями относительно мидихлориан. Рассказал и об известных ему ситхах, и Дарта Плэгаса среди них не было – Орден не скрывал информацию, он просто ей не владел. Голос Йоды был спокойный, знакомый с детства, а его инверсии, всегда веселящие юнлингов, вызывали какое-то особое чувство комфорта. Йода, как и Храм, был незыблемым.

Медитировать его после этого всё-таки отправили. Правда, чего Энакин совсем не ожидал, медитировать с ним сел Мейс Винду. Поначалу это беспокоило и всё никак не получалось сосредоточится – Энакин никогда не погружался в совместную медитацию ни с кем, кроме Оби-Вана. Но перед учителем он был открыт полностью, не скрывая свои чувства, зная, что получит либо понимание, либо ответ. С Винду так делать было нельзя, потому что Энакин постоянно опасался показать что-то, что потом сильно аукнулось бы. Впрочем, Мейс не собирался заглядывать глубоко, он вёл его осторожно, с пониманием относясь к щитам, которые Энакин поставил на некоторые мысли и воспоминания. Это была медитация успокоения и очищения, а не попытка залезть в его голову. Винду вообще не трогал то, что Энакин закрывал, оставляя ему столько личного пространства, сколько было необходимо. А после медитации, которая _действительно_ принесла в мысли покой, ещё и разрешил связаться с Оби-Ваном, чтобы хоть жестами, хоть взглядами рассказать ему о произошедшем.

Энакин никогда ещё так не любил двух главных магистров Ордена. И никогда не был им так беззаветно благодарен. И после нескольких дней, во время которых он усиленно очищал сознание, а Совет думал над просьбой Канцлера, Энакин был готов продолжать задание. Даже если вместо этого ему хотелось запрыгнуть в корабль и на всей скорости лететь на Утапау, где Оби-Ван действительно обнаружил Гривуса, тем самым подтвердив переданные Дуку сведения. В том, что Палпатин ситх теперь почти не сомневались. Но Энакин всё равно должен был узнать наверняка.

— Энакин, — тепло поприветствовал его Канцлер. — Рад тебя видеть.

Скайуокер слегка поклонился и сел в предложенное кресло. Палпатин пристально на него посмотрел, а потом покачал головой.

— Как жаль, мой дорогой, что Совет отказал в моей просьбе, — сказал он. — Печально видеть, что они никак не могут оценить тебя по достоинству.

— Я слишком молод, — отозвался Энакин. — Совет мудр, мне следует набраться терпения и не торопить события.

— Ты говоришь их словами, а не своими, — с грустью сказал Палпатин. — В тебе огромный потенциал, мой дорогой, а Совет не позволяет его развивать, ставя рамки. Тебе тесно в них, но джедаи не могут дать свободы. Они опасаются поделиться с тобой своей властью, зная, что ты намного сильнее их.

Энакин промолчал, закусывая губу и переводя взгляд на окно. Палпатин всё также смотрел на него пристально, выискивая что-то в самой глубине души.

— Как дела у магистра Кеноби? — неожиданно спросил Канцлер, и Энакин вздрогнул, отчего-то совсем не ожидая этого вопроса.

— Он встретился с генералом Гривусом, — отозвался Скайуокер, пряча руки в широкие рукава. — Думаю, в ближайшее время они будут сражаться.

— Ты, должно быть, переживаешь за него, — мягко спросил Палпатин.

Энакин выдохнул, заставляя себя успокоиться. Если Канцлер действительно ситх, который развязал всю эту войну, то Энакин припомнит ему каждый участливый взгляд, каждый сочувствующий вопрос.

— Мы все переживаем за тех, кто сейчас на войне, — почти спокойно сказал Энакин. — Но вы правы, Канцлер, за учителя я переживаю более всего. Я должен быть с ним, как и всегда.

— Видимо, Совет решил, что ты не готов вернуться на передовую после побега графа Дуку, — вздохнул Палпатин. — К сожалению, они оставляют тебя за своими спинами, хотя ты достойнее их всех. У тебя огромные возможности, которые ты не реализуешь, потому что тебе не дают.

— Мне открыты все джедайские архивы, — возразил Энакин. — Я могу обратиться к любому мастеру в Храме, если меня что-то интересует.

— Конечно, — тут же кивнул Палпатин. — Но в том и дело, что открыты тебе лишь _джедайские_ архивы, а не все знания Силы.

— О чём вы? — спросил Энакин. — Какие же ещё знания я могу получить?

— Не думал ли ты, почему на некоторое вопросы джедаи всегда отвечают туманно и иносказательно? — поинтересовался Палпатин.

— Потому что ответы на них туманны и иносказательны? — предположил Энакин.

— Потому что они смотрят только с одной точки зрения, — покачал головой Палпатин. — Не видят всей картины. Сила, мой дорогой, не разделена чётким барьером на чёрное и белое. Добро, оно ведь тоже относительно. Как и зло. Тёмная сторона Силы – это всего лишь другой взгляд на какой-то вопрос.

— Тёмная сторона Силы ведёт к хаосу и разрушениям, — покачал головой Энакин. — Она скрывает Свет, затуманивает разум.

— Или же наоборот – показывает иное решение, — отозвался Палпатин. — Как думаешь, почему джедаи так яро отрицают Тёмную сторону?

— Потому что ситхи несут в мир зло, — сказал Энакин. — Потому что они хотят власти. Думают только о себе, ставя себя выше других.

— Потому что джедаи боятся тех знаний, что таит в себе Тёмная сторона, — посмотрел на него Палпатин. — Боятся, что кто-то может обрести их. Поэтому они и забирают в Орден так рано – чтобы с самого детства навязывать свой образ жизни. Почему, думаешь, так много джедаев перешли на Тёмную сторону во время войны? Потому что они были вдали от Храма, вдали от Кодекса, потому что они искали силы победить – и находили её там, куда боится заглядывать Совет. Магистры – они как политики, Энакин. Они и есть политики. Не служат Республике, а стараются ей управлять. _Хотят_ ей управлять, чтобы иметь возможность контролировать все. Им нужна власть, как и любому политическому органу. Поэтому, думаю, они и не позволили тебе стать советником. Ведь ты не ищешь власти, а только определённых знаний. Знаний, которые не может дать тебе Светлая сторона Силы

— Откуда вы это знаете? — спросил Энакин, вставая с кресла.

— Мне открыты многие знания, — туманно отозвался Палпатин.

— Знания о Силе? — подобрался Энакин, вставая с кресла, подсознательно стараясь казаться выше. — Откуда можно получить знания о Силе, как не от джедаев?

— Я не связан вашим Кодексом, — посмотрел на него Палпатин. — И ищу информацию повсюду. От знаний вреда не бывает.

Энакин мог бы с этим поспорить. Некоторые знания были совершенно не предназначены для людей, они несли в себе хаос и разрушение. И то, как Палпатин о них говорил, со скрытым намёком, с тонким предложением… Энакин с болью думал, что перед ним действительно Владыка-ситх. Так глубоко забравшийся в сердце Республики.

А ещё Энакин понимал, что не обсуди он это с Советом, будь он чуть менее благоразумен – он бы верил каждому слову. Искал бы эти знания, которые помогли бы ему спасти Оби-Вана от возможной смерти. Тёмная Сторона всегда играет на самом больном, поднимает из души все страхи и потаённые желания. Чуть меньше веры в Совет и джедаев, чуть больше времени – и Энакин был уверен, что решился бы искать те знания, которые так ненавязчиво предлагали.

Но всё-таки оставался шанс – совсем крошечный, но шанс – на то, что Палпатин не Сидиус. Что это Дуку вводит их в заблуждение, туманя Тёмной стороной. Правдивые сведения о Гривусе – на неправдивые о Палпатине. Энакин, если честно, даже не знал, чего он хочет больше: чтобы Канцлер действительно оказался Сидиусом, или чтобы этого не произошло.

— Совет думает, что Дуку не солгал, — сказал Энакин, смотря чуть мимо Палпатина на окно.

— В чём же? — поинтересовался Канцлер.

— В том, что Дарт Сидиус в самом сердце Республики, — ответил Энакин, наконец переведя взгляд на Палпатина. — Что он контролирует Сенат.

— И Совет джедаев верит ситху? — удивился Канцлер.

— Думаю, из-за этой войны мы готовы поверить чему угодно, — отозвался Энакин. — Можно ли будет провести какое-нибудь расследование? Вы поможете нам?

Это была опасная игра. Если Палпатин действительно Дарт Сидиус, то он вполне мог прямо сейчас вступить с Энакином в схватку. И неизвестно, кто в итоге вышел бы победителем.

— Расследование? — приподнял бровь Палпатин. — Какое же?

— Прикажите Сенату оказывать всяческую поддержку в расследовании джедаев, — шагнул вперёд Энакин. — Пусть будут готовы выполнить любое наше требование.

— Это Совет попросил тебя о таком? — прищурился Палпатин. — Не кажется ли тебе, что это вызовет слишком много недовольства?

— Идёт война! — воскликнул Энакин. — Неважно, сколько недовольства это может вызвать, главное, что мы сможем поймать Сидиуса. Подумайте, Канцлер, вдруг это кто-то из вашего ближайшего окружения? Вдруг это ваши помощники?

— Что ж, — задумчиво протянул Палпатин. — Возможно, я смог бы поговорить с Сенатом. Но, как мне кажется, это очень похоже на захват власти. Разве ваш Кодекс…

— К криффу Кодекс, — сказал Энакин, сжимая кулаки. — Мы должны закончить эту войну любым способом. Я не хочу терять близких.

Палпатин посмотрел на него цепко и пристально, будто сомневаясь. Энакин почувствовал лёгкое давление на щиты, которое и не заметил бы, если бы не ожидал этого, и с трудом сдержал себя от порыва вытащить меч. Вместо этого он с отвращением к самому себе приоткрыл разум, позволяя увидеть своё отношение к Оби-Вану, свою привязанность к нему и страх его потерять. Позволил увидеть нежную дружбу с Падме, волнение и симпатию. Палпатин едва заметно улыбнулся, и Энакин почувствовал боль от осознания предательства, потому что теперь он уже не сомневался. Его друг был Владыкой-ситхом, из-за которого столькие погибли.

— Уговорить Сенат настолько подчиниться джедаям – дело не быстрое, — откинулся на кресле Палпатин. — Но я сделаю всё возможное.

— Спасибо, Канцлер, — выдохнул Энакин.

— Всё для тебя, мой мальчик, — улыбнулся Палпатин, а потом встал и подошёл ближе. — Мне бы очень не хотелось, чтобы ты потерял своих любимых людей. Но позволь вопрос. Ваш Кодекс запрещает привязанности, что будет, когда закончится война? Ты… разве ты сможешь быть с теми, кто тебе дорог?

— Для начала, войне надо закончиться, — отозвался Энакин. — Преждевременно думать об этом сейчас.

— Конечно, — кивнул Палпатин, чуть улыбаясь. — Я лишь надеюсь, что ты будешь счастлив.

Эти слова, пропитанные мёдом, так и лезли Энакину в голову, вызывая ненужные мысли и ассоциации. Энакину хотелось выхватить меч и начать сражаться, прямо сейчас, или наоборот, опуститься обратно в кресло и спросить, как же ему быть счастливым, как обойти законы Ордена, к которому он принадлежит. Тёмная сторона почти физически ощутимо накрывала его вуалью, смешивая мысли. Но ведь Энакин был Избранным. Он должен был уничтожить ситхов, принести гармонию в Силу, это было его предназначением, разве нет? Тёмная сторона не должна – _не могла_ – его соблазнить.

_«За тобой весь Орден, Энакин, попроси помощи»._

Слова Оби-Вана почти с лёгкостью заглушили слова Палпатина, вытесняя их из головы. Энакин потянулся к ним, как тянулся к учителю, ощущая их связь, далёкую, но крепкую. Может быть это было только воображение, но оно приносило спокойствие и уверенность, подсказывало, как поступить.

— Я тоже на это надеюсь, Канцлер, — отозвался Энакин и чуть отступил. — С вашего разрешения я скажу Совету, что вы нам поможете.

— Конечно, — ответил Палпатин. — Только не ждите мгновенного решения, всё-таки большинство может расценить это как захват власти.

Энакин кивнул, чуть поклонился и вышел из кабинета. Спустился на несколько этажей и связался с магистром Винду по комлинку.

— Подозрения подтвердились, — сказал Энакин, прислоняясь спиной к стене и на секунду прикрывая глаза. — Канцлер – это Дарт Сидиус.

— Мы вылетаем, — тут же отозвался Мейс. — Скайуокер, возвращайся в Храм.

— Не могу, — покачал головой Энакин. — Я должен быть здесь, магистр. На случай, если он попытается сбежать или… Я _должен_ быть здесь.

Повисло недолгое молчание, но потом Винду вздохнул.

— Оставайся там, где ты сейчас. Если Палпатин попытается сбежать – преследуй, но в бой не вступай. Ты понял, Скайуокер?

— Да, магистр, — сказал Энакин. — Я буду вас ждать. Есть какие-нибудь новости от…

— Не сейчас, — отрезал Винду и сбросил вызов.

Энакин сжал зубы. Слова Палпатина были нейтральными и добродушными, как будто он действительно переживал за счастье Энакина, но в них слышалась едва заметная угроза, которую Скайуокер не до конца понимал. Что, если Канцлер придумал что-то на подобный случай, если его поймают? Какой-нибудь экстренный код или… да хоть взрывчатку под Храмом! Энакину нужно было успокоиться, нужно было отбросить все лишние мысли, очистить разум, запереть эмоции глубоко внутри, чтобы они не мешали, когда придёт пора сражаться.

Но сделать это было непросто. Поэтому прибывших магистров Энакин встретил далеко не спокойным и собранным.

— Оставайся здесь, — приказал Винду, почти не останавливаясь.

— Я вам нужен, — покачал головой Энакин. — Канцлер силён и… где магистр Йода?

— Он в Храме, — сказал Мейс. — Мы не можем оставить его без защиты.

— Тогда я тем более вам нужен, — подался вперёд Энакин. — Пророчество…

— Ты останешься здесь, пока не успокоишься, — отрезал Винду. — Я чувствую твоё смятение и эмоции, которые ты не можешь удержать. Очисти разум и сознание, соберись – и приходи.

— А если я не успею? — сжал руки в кулаки Энакин.

— Тогда успокаивайся быстрее, — посмотрел на него Мейс серьёзно и пристально. — Найди свой самый главный страх, вокруг которого крутятся все твои эмоции, и преодолей его.

Энакин чуть не взвыл. Его самый главный страх был практически непреодолим, потому что назывался сомнением и неизвестностью. Единственный способ его преодолеть – перенестись в будущее, где всё хорошо.

— Магистр, — поймал Мейса за рукав Энакин в порыве отчаянной наглости и безнадёжности ситуации. — Есть новости от учителя?

— Оби-Ван вступил в бой с генералом Гривусом и вышел победителем, — через несколько секунд пристального разглядывания Скайуокера в упор, ответил Винду.

Энакин кивнул, чувствуя какое-никакое, но облегчение. Он отошёл чуть в сторону и поклонился:

— Дайте мне пять минут.

Мейс кивнул и стремительно пошёл дальше вместе с другими магистрами. Энакину хотелось бы увидеть среди них Йоду, но он понимал, что Гранд-магистр остался в Храме намеренно, чтобы иметь возможность защитить юнлингов и падаванов в случае опасности. Оставалось только надеяться, что четверо магистров и он сам смогут справится с ситхом, который успешно водил их за нос столько лет. Который успешно втёрся в доверие Энакину, играя роль любящего дедушки, постоянно вызывая на откровенные разговоры. Энакину было больно и противно от этого.

Он как раз усиленно старался привести мысли в порядок, когда почувствовал в Силе сначала напряжение, а потом боль – кто-то из джедаев погиб в непосредственной близости. Энакин выдохнул и тут же сорвался с места. Успокаиваться было решительно некогда, вокруг умирали те, кого он за столько лет привык считать семьёй. Он не мог позволить погибнуть вообще всем.

Винду не зря звался одним из лучших фехтовальщиков Храма. Когда Энакин вбежал в кабинет, он смог обезоружить Палпатина и приставил к его горлу меч. Скайуокер замер, боясь даже дышать в их сторону, опасаясь нарушить концентрацию магистра в Силе. Палпатин поднял пустые руки в попытке защититься.

— Это… измена, — прохрипел Канцлер. — Вы хотите подчинить себе Республику. Энакин… я говорил…

— Мы хотим освободить Республику от власти ситха, — выплюнул Винду. — От той Тьмы, в которую ты её втянул. Я положу этому конец, ты умрёшь здесь.

— Нееет, — прохрипел Палпатин, собираясь с последними силами и посылая в Винду молнию, которую тот поймал мечом, но смотря при этом на Энакина. — Ты никогда не будешь счастлив с ними, Энакин. _Вы_ никогда не будете счастливы. Я… Я могу вам помочь. Я могу сделать это для вас, вы будете свободны.

— Он принесёт тебе только горе, Скайуокер, — сказал Винду. — Ситхи никогда не приносят счастья никому, кроме самих себя. Он уже разрушил Республику, одна только Сила знает, что будет следующим.

— Нет, я не… — тяжело дышал Палпатин, уронив руки на грудь. — Я не могу больше держаться. Я так слаб. Энакин…

— Всё закончится здесь, — сказал Винду. — Я положу конец твоей власти.

— Но он безоружен, — неуверенно сказал Энакин. — Мы не можем сами выносить приговор…

— Все суды в его власти, — сказал Винду, не отрывая от Палпатина взгляда. — Весь Сенат. Он начал эту войну, Энакин. Его смерть должна положить ей конец.

Винду замахнулся, собираясь нанести последний удар, и Энакин успел среагировать первым, лишь за долю секунды ощутив мощный всплеск Силы, ловя удар молнии на свой меч, не позволяя ей коснуться магистра. Притворявшийся слабым Палпатин оттолкнулся и резко прыгнул, оказавшись за их спинами, доставая ещё один световой меч.

— Неправильный выбор, мальчишка, — прошипел Канцлер, мало похожий на себя прежнего.

— Единственно верный, — отрезал Энакин.

За каждый якобы сочувственный взгляд, когда он говорил о погибших друзьях. За каждое якобы утешающее прикосновение к плечу после проигранных битв. За каждую якобы участливую улыбку, когда Энакин рассказывал о своих проблемах. За всех погибших на этой войне – за всё Палпатин должен был ответить.

Канцлер оскалился в перекошенной улыбке и снова прыгнул, нанося быстрые удары. Он двигался стремительно, за ним с трудом можно было уследить, но Винду и Энакин как-то пока успевали. Им было непривычно сражаться вместе, но времени на привыкание не было совсем, так что приходилось импровизировать и надеяться, что союзник не проткнёт тебя мечом по ошибке.

Палпатин сражался яростно, вокруг, поднимаемые в воздух Силой, летали предметы мебели, от которых тоже приходилось уворачиваться или успевать разрубать мечом. Канцлер шипел и выкрикивал слова на каком-то неизвестном языке низким, гортанным голосом. Он вообще практически не походил на человека, и Энакин был почти в ужасе от того, что видел. Но только почти, не позволяя эмоциям взять верх над сосредоточенностью и концентрацией. Энакин должен победить, он просто _не имел права проиграть_. Он Избранный, надежда Ордена, и он не сможет посмотреть в глаза _никому_ , если не выиграет. Но Палпатин был слишком силён. Возможно, если бы с ними был магистр Йода…

Мысль даже не успела оформиться до конца, когда Энакин поймал взгляд Винду и понял, что тот собирается делать. Как-то остановить его он не успевал – Мейс высоко поднял меч, буквально подставляясь под удар, чем Палпатин и воспользовался, посылая в него молнию. Винду закричал, отлетая к дальней стене, но этого хватило: Энакину нужны были именно эти несколько секунд, чтобы извернуться в прыжке и вонзить меч Канцлеру прямо в сердце.

Тот посмотрел на него удивлённо, будто не веря, что это произошло, схватился за Энакина, в попытке удержаться на ногах. Световой меч выпал из его рук.

— Глупец, — прохрипел Палпатин. — Вы… проиграли… все… умрут…

Энакин отступил на шаг назад, позволяя Канцлеру упасть на пол. Тот захрипел и процарапал ногтями по полу, словно пытаясь уползти, но не смог и шевельнуться. Жизнь окончательно оставила его.

— Какая ирония, — тихо сказал Энакин. — Он знал секрет жизни и смерти, но не смог себя спасти.

Тишины не было: сквозь разбитое окно отчётливо слышался незамолкающий шум Корусанта, у стены хоть и тихо, но не бесшумно поднимался Мейс Винду. Энакин отчётливее всего слышал биение собственного сердца и сбитое дыхание. Не верилось, что всё закончилось. Не верилось, что Дарт Сидиус, который погрузил Галактику в войну, действительно мёртв.

А потом раздался щелчок и на панели голотранслятора появилась запись Палпатина в плаще.

— Внимание всем командующим. Немедленно выполнить Приказ 66. Повторяю, немедленно выполнить Приказ 66 и ждать дальнейших распоряжений.

Энакин замер, широко открыв глаза. Приказ 66 означал предательство джедаев с последующим их уничтожением. Чрезвычайные приказы, которые создавались с учётом любой, даже самой маловероятной ситуации, должны были приводиться в исполнение немедленно.

— Нет, нет, нет, — прошептал Энакин, подбегая к голотранслятору. — Нет, Сила, только не это.

Отключить трансляцию он смог, но приказ уже был отдан. Уже сейчас все командующие получили распоряжение стрелять на поражение в своих генералов. Уже сейчас началось уничтожение Ордена, которое Энакин видел во сне. Его накрыла паника. Он не мог, не мог допустить такого, почему они даже _не предусмотрели_ подобный исход?

— Скайуокер, — сказал Винду, тяжело положив руку ему на плечо. — Нужно возвращаться в Храм немедленно.

Энакин посмотрел на него совершенно пустыми глазами. Вот что Палпатин имел ввиду, когда говорил, что только с ним он сможет спасти того, кого любит. Потому что _без него_ – они все умрут от выстрелов в спину. Эйла. Ки-Ади-Мунди. Луминара. Пло Кун. Десятки, десятки джедаев. И среди них – Оби-Ван. Тот, кого Энакин так боялся потерять. Тот, кто всегда ставил долг превыше всего – и всегда ждал от Энакина того же.

— Нет, — покачал головой Энакин и продолжил, не дав Винду возразить. — Нужно найти доказательства того, что Палпатин был тем, кто развязал войну. В противном случае, Сенат объявит нас узурпаторами, а Канцлера – мучеником, который погиб за правое дело. Если мы не докажем Сенату, что не враги – против нас обернётся вся Республика. Идите, магистр. Вы должны защитить Храм. Как только я что-то найду, я немедленно передам все сведения.

Мейс посмотрел на него внимательно, но потом кивнул.

— Да пребудет с тобой Сила, Энакин, — сказал он тихо, сжимая его плечо в жесте одобрения и поддержки.

— И с вами, магистр Винду, — чуть поклонился ему Скайуокер.

В душе не было ничего: ни чувств, ни эмоций. Он безучастно наблюдал сквозь разбитое окно, как к Храму строевым шагом идёт родной 501 легион, следуя последнему – самому жестокому – приказу Верховного Канцлера. Также безучастно он начал обшаривать кабинет Палпатина в поисках доказательств, параллельно связавшись с Падме и краткими, рубленными и сухими фразами объяснил, что происходит. Стоило отдать ей должное – она не задавала вопросов и сразу поверила во всё. И пообещала привести помощь.

К тому моменту, как в кабинет быстрыми шагами вошёл Бейл Органа, Энакин сам себе напоминал безэмоционального дроида, сосредоточенно, но машинально пересматривая все найденные голофайлы. Хватит их, чтобы убедить Сенат в предательстве Палпатина? Или нужно искать дальше? Энакин не мог ответить.

— Рыцарь Скайуокер, — обратился к нему Бейл, покосившись в сторону тела Палпатина. — Вам следует немедленно покинуть здание Сената и вернуться в Храм. Мы продолжим поиски доказательств без вас.

— Сенат уже в курсе? — хрипло спросил Энакин, смотря куда-то мимо.

— Сенатором Амидалой инициировано расследование. Вскоре начнётся экстренное заседание, на котором будет поднят вопрос о передаче исключительных прав другим лицам, — сказал Бейл, явно не зная, стоит ли помогать Энакину вставать из-за стола. — Мы постараемся отменить все отданные Канцлером приказы и отозвать армию в командные центры и на орбиты.

Энакин кивнул и встал, передавая уже найденное Бейлу. Ему действительно пора было защищать Храм от клонов. А потом, возможно, и от всей Республики.

Скорбеть о мёртвых время ещё не пришло.

***

Сенат отозвал все приказы Канцлера до завершения разбирательств только спустя пару часов, когда у Энакина перед глазами всё плыло от усталости, а тело двигалось на чистых рефлексах. Они не пропустили в Храм ни одного солдата, но многие падаваны и рыцари погибли или получили ранения. Когда клоны остановились и начали отступать, Энакин даже не сразу понял, что произошло, по инерции завершая атакующие движения. Чуть в отдалении совсем до пола согнулся Йода, словно под тяжестью колоны. Энакин даже не мог помочь, не чувствуя собственного тела, а в голове звенела блаженная пустота.

— Маяк активировали мы, — с усилием сказал Йода, поднимая голову. — Выжившие все домой вернутся.

— Мы можем с ними связаться? — спросила Джокаста Ню, с трудом опираясь на колонну. — Как только был отдан приказ об уничтожении, нам перекрыли все каналы связи, но может сейчас всё восстановилось?

— Мы попробуем, — кивнул Мейс, осматриваясь вокруг с глубокой печалью на лице. — Помогите раненым. Унесите тела убитых. Не оставляйте юнлингов без присмотра, мы должны быть готовы к тому, что это не конец.

Энакин с трудом сделал несколько шагов вперёд, собираясь выполнить распоряжение магистра и помочь раненым, но Винду остановил его покачиванием головы.

— Ты с нами, Скайуокер, — сказал Мейс, кивая на выживших магистров. — Ты был со мной во время битвы с Палпатином, так что Сенат может призвать нас для дачи показаний.

Энакин только кивнул, постепенно начиная осознавать произошедшее. В Силе разливалась боль, отдаваясь в разумах и сердцах тех, кто выжил. Невыразимая печаль сковывала всех, Энакин знал это наверняка. Не только он скорбел, поэтому он не мог сейчас просто упасть на пол и выть, не переставая, от горя. Он должен выполнять свой долг, и он будет делать это до последнего вздоха. Оби-Ван ждал бы от него именно этого. Обещание нужно было выполнить.

— Магистры, — догнал их один из падаванов. — Мы начали получать сигналы от выживших.

— Сколько? — отрывисто спросил Винду.

— Уже получены сигналы от пятнадцати генералов, продолжают поступать, — отчитался падаван.

— Готовы они были, — кивнул Йода, чуть расправляя плечи. — Не стало для них неожиданностью нападение. Тебя благодарить за это будем, рыцарь Скайуокер.

Энакин почувствовал, как внутри разрастается надежда. Если выжили другие, то может быть и Оби-Ван тоже? Может быть, видение Силы было лишь одним из возможных будущих, но не обязательно единственным? Нужно было узнать, кто выжил, кто связался с Храмом. Но падаван уже ушёл, отпущенный кивком Мейса. Энакин заставил себя выдохнуть. Он всё узнает, но сейчас должен выполнять свой долг. Теперь это даже проще, ведь появилась надежда. Даже если она ложная – она согревала.

Сенат решал вопрос с Палпатином и джедаями долго. Мнения разделились: кто-то верил в предательство одного, кто-то – в предательство других. Но по большей части все друг на друга просто орали, потому что остановить их было некому: заместителей Канцлера отстранили от дискуссии практически сразу, как были представлены доказательства вины Палпатина. Но, несмотря на них, половина Сената никак не соглашалась признать Канцлера предателем. Другая же категорически отказывалась начинать войну с джедаями.

Всё это Совету сообщали попеременно то Бейл, то Падме, бессильные сделать что-либо более существенное. Энакин сжимал кулаки всякий раз, когда слышал отчёты, поражаясь недальновидности политиков и бюрократизму, который лез из всех щелей. Война всё ещё шла, а они не могли даже приступить к выборам нового Канцлера, что моментально заморозило все военные силы по всей Галактике. Энакину очень хотелось пойти и высказать этим сенаторам всё, что он о них думает, но вместо этого он почему-то сидел в зале Совета со всеми магистрами, которым посчастливилось быть на Корусанте и выжить. Энакин не совсем понимал, что конкретно он здесь делает, но предпочитал не обсуждать этот вопрос прямо сейчас. Вместо этого он с магистрами обсуждал, что делать, если клонам опять отдадут приказ на уничтожение.

После пяти часов разговоров, во время которых помимо усталости добавилась ещё и ужасная головная боль, Энакин был готов взять меч и идти объяснять Сенату, в чём именно они не правы. Скайуокер был почти уверен, что его порыв поддержат если не все в Храме, то многие, но – к счастью для Сената – Йода прекратил заседание Совета, на котором Энакин присутствовал вообще непонятно на каких правах, и отправил всех отдыхать. Хотя все, разумеется, понимали, что вряд ли кто-то пойдёт в комнаты: кто уже собрался в Залы исцеления, кто направлялся к монументу памяти. Энакин сразу же завернул к командному центру, полагая, что там будет кто-нибудь, кто скажет ему имена тех, кто вышел на связь. 

Ему не сказали, но передали датапад со списком. Имён было много, гораздо больше, чем думалось на самом деле. Выжили не все, но многие. Энакин с замиранием сердца видел имена друзей, но искал одно конкретное. И когда нашёл – с трудом удержался на ногах, чувствуя белые круги перед глазами: настолько велико было его облегчение.

Оби-Ван был жив. Он связался с Храмом и направлялся на Корусант. Рядом с его именем не было пометки о ранениях. С ним всё было в порядке. Энакин никогда не испытывал такого всепоглощающего счастья. У него, казалось, даже силы сами собой восполнились, и он не пошёл отдыхать, а направился помогать с ранеными. И лишь в полдень, когда всем оказали необходимую помощь, Энакин смог повернуть к комнатам. Но до них не дошёл, вызванный в Совет, который почему-то лично решил сообщить ему о решении Сената.

Расследование будет продолжаться, однако заочно многие поддержали сторону джедаев и признали Палпатина виновным. Временным Канцлером был выбран Бейл Органа, который пообещал разобраться во всей сложившееся ситуации с особым вниманием. И буквально тут же предложил провести с представителями Конфедерации переговоры, что было поддержано большинством сенаторов.

После этих новостей Энакин отправился спать практически полностью спокойным. Может быть это была ещё не победа, но хотя бы уже не совсем война.

***

Энакин вынырнул из мутного полусна от ощущения _теплоты_. Теплота была не вокруг, она была внутри, и была очень знакомой. Это была теплота их с Оби-Ваном связи, которая забилась радостью и облегчением, стоило только осознать, что происходит.

Оби-Ван вернулся в пространство Корусанта.

Энакин вскочил с кровати, хватая плащ и беспорядочно накидывая его, путаясь в рукавах, прямо на голое тело. Сапоги он надевал уже на бегу, не мало не заботясь о том, как вообще выглядит. Коридоры Храма были пустынны, но Энакин не заметил бы, даже если на его пути попалась бы целая толпа. Ему было всё равно, даже если бы перед ним вырос весь Совет в полном (но теперь сильно поредевшем) составе. Энакин бежал в ангары, и сердце у него то совсем замирало, то билось как ненормальное.

Перехватчик Оби-Вана Энакин увидел ещё издали и замер, пытаясь успокоиться. Он должен был встретить Кеноби как полагалось, учтивым кивком и вежливым приветствием, подчёркивая его статус мастера и магистра. Того требовал этикет и любые возможные свидетели. Так полагалось делать, но Энакин даже сам не заметил, как оказался рядом с приземлившимся перехватчиком за считанные секунды. Самым главным теперь было не разрыдаться от счастья прямо при Мастере.

Оби-Ван спрыгнул на пол ангара легко и быстро. Он не был ранен, только выглядел устало. Энакин почувствовал, как начали дрожать руки, когда учитель двумя широкими шагами оказался рядом и заключил его в крепкие сокрушительные объятия.

— Ох Сила, Эни, — прошептал Оби-Ван дрогнувшим голосом.

Энакин резко выдохнул и уткнулся носом в его плечо, судорожно цепляясь за тунику. Он _знал_ , что Оби-Ван выжил и направляется на Корусант. Но _видеть_ его перед собой и _чувствовать_ в своих руках – это совершенно другое.

— Ты жив, — зашептал Энакин. — Ты жив, ты действительно жив, и ты здесь, и я люблю тебя, я так тебя люблю.

Он чувствовал слёзы на своих глазах, но ему не было за них стыдно. Оби-Ван обнимал его, гладил по волосам и сам словно не мог отстраниться или хотя бы выпустить из своих рук. Энакин по связи чувствовал такие огромные волны облегчения и счастья, что не мог определить, кому из них они принадлежат. Возможно, обоим.

— Я должен доложить Совету о своём возвращении, — через некоторое время сказал Оби-Ван.

— Ты сам Совет, вот себе и доложи, — хмыкнул Энакин, всё-таки с трудом, но отступая на шаг. — Я… Сила, я так счастлив, что ты не пострадал.

— Я счастлив знать, что ты тоже в порядке, — улыбнулся Оби-Ван. — Хотя даже и не сомневался, что так и будет.

— Даже _я_ сомневался, что так и будет, — начал Энакин.

— А я – нет, — покачал головой Оби-Ван.

— Ты всегда в меня верил, — улыбнулся Энакин. — Даже когда я подводил тебя и делал что-то не так.

— Ты никогда не подводил меня, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Ты учился. И теперь ты стоишь передо мной рыцарем, которым может гордиться не только Орден, но и вся Республика. Ты убил ситха, Энакин. Политики снова сели за стол переговоров. Ты спас Галактику.

— Дуку всё ещё жив и на свободе, — напомнил Энакин.

— И если нам придётся вновь встретиться с ним в битве, мы будем готовы, — улыбнулся Оби-Ван. — Но вот в данный момент я хотел бы просто пойти в комнату, принять душ и лечь в нормальную кровать.

— Надеюсь, ты будешь не против моей компании, — посмотрел на него Энакин.

— Я буду исключительно за, — кивнул Оби-Ван.

Энакин улыбнулся, качнулся на пятках назад, а потом быстро вперёд, целуя Оби-Вана в губы. Плевать на возможных свидетелей. Плевать, даже если весь Храм сейчас сюда сбежится.

Даже если это была и не окончательная победа Республики над сепаратистами или джедаев над ситхами, они победили Дарта Сидиуса. Остальное им будет явно по плечу.

Но думать об этом они будут точно не сегодня.


End file.
